The Diary of a Princess
by xXWinterSonataXx
Summary: AU The diary of an Egyptian princess as she tackles the obstacles that life has so abruptly thrown into her path. AtemxOC
1. Beginning of My End

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. So don't sue.

* * *

**Beginning of My End**

Mother has presented me with this diary to "write and express your feelings" and let it be an "emotional outlet" for an "attitude that is entirely inappropriate for a young princess of Egypt".

I am so sure that it is my tutor, Dendera, who is behind this "diary" scheme. Lately, she has been asking me to write one composition after another, and _every_ time, she is never pleased. Perhaps she is trying to convince herself that a princess of Egypt simply cannot match wits with the daughter of a scribe? If that's true, I should have her beheaded. Is that going too far?

In all truth, it does not matter, because I do not even wield that sort of power. As much as people like to pretend that they care, I know that my opinion is not valued. It is a shame, then, that these fine sheets of papyrus must be wasted on me, when they could instead be used to forge a new alliance with some far off kingdom.

But Mother is absolutely adamant that I write in this book, so I have no choice. If I am to write about myself, I will have to start with my family.

My father is Pharaoh of Lower Egypt and my mother, the Lady Anisah, is his third and favorite wife out of a total seven. I have over fifty sisters and brothers, all children of his wives and countless concubines. I once asked my father if he knew exactly how many women he had bedded, but he was far too embarrassed to tell me.

My mother, on the other hand, is completely different. She was the eldest and only daughter of Count Fusani, a high standing noble whose title has since passed to my uncle. People closest to my mother love to tell me how, though she was pretty in appearance, was absolutely homely in comparison to my father's first two dazzling wives. Despite what others would call a setback, she rose in prominence due to her unmatched cleverness, a trait my father has prized above mesmerizing eyes and shiny hair.

It is this, and this alone, that has allowed her to remain in my father's favor and keep us in the palace beside him, even though she has bore him no other children after me. Father's First Wife Asetnafret has done absolutely everything she can to discredit Mama, but nothing so far has worked. After all, Mama is the one he trusts above all his other advisers. When he needs assistance deciphering treaties, forming agreements or even just understanding customs of other countries, Mama is always there for him.

Mother says that this is what I will need to learn when I take a husband, but I love to tell her that it is unnecessary unless I marry a prince. And that will never happen. Though Mother is Father's favorite wife, Asetnafret has taken care to make sure her children are Father's adored ones. It is they that will make the best marriages, the ones to kings and queens of other countries. I will be sixteen this coming spring but still, Father has made no preparations. I believe it is because I am one of the many who will be married off as a compensation to some noble making fussy, empty threats at court.

I am beginning to really hate writing in here. How lucky it is, that I am to be saved by my sisters! Kakra and Femi-who are knocking away as I write-have taken to horses recently, and I have been dying to get away from Dendera for days.

But before I go outside, I will write my name so that everyone will know this diary is of my property.

Akila

* * *

**This is where I leave you, dear reader :) It is just a little story I felt like doing. Please leave me a review of what you think, mmkay? :)**


	2. Departure

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. **  
**

* * *

**Departure**

We left for the Pharaoh of Higher Egypt's palace today! I cannot wait to see Mana, Isis, Prince, among the others. They are always so kind to me and they always treat me like family. It could be an act...but no matter, those I no longer care for. I hope to see them tomorrow, as it was nearly midnight when we arrived. Only the Pharaoh and his First Wife greeted us when we got to their palace.

Why are "we" here?

It's simple. Father hasn't seen the other Pharaoh in about a year and both families usually get together for a month or two simply to relax. I would say that they're the best of friends; they've argued, bickered, and laughed with each other since before they could walk.

This year will be special: there are going to be visitors from all over the world, some as far away as Asia and Europe! Personally, I think that meeting these people will be interesting. I've seen way too many people that live close to Egypt, and they are beginning to bore me. I cannot wait to meet some new blood.

But Mother and my true sisters are not here with us. The older ones are either engaged or married and the younger ones and still learning the ways of court and how to behave and other useless things like that. Lately, I have not seen Father favoring any of the younger brats so I suppose that is why none of them came.

Even so, I have twenty-three sisters here with me in suites next to mine. All of them were gasping in awe at the magnificence of the suites the second we stopped in this hall. Before I go on, I think this beautiful room needs to be described so my memory permanently remembers it. It is more peaceful than beautiful. (Not that I've never stayed in these kinds of rooms before, but this seems to surpass all the others.)

The bed is set with it's short side against the wall. It's made of a deep brown wood with a canopy made of silky, wispy white material. The thin linen sheets are white with small embroidery of lotuses and leaves. There is a small nightstand next to it for all of my books and whatever little things that I brought to Higher Egypt. Facing the bed, on the other side of the wall closest to the door is the closet, where one of the maids has put my clothes. They just barely fit into it. (Which is better that Kakra, who had to have a shelves brought it to put her clothes) And of course, in the next room, there is a bathroom with a vanity to put on my make-up and other accessories.

But my favorite part is the balcony. It's a little bit beyond the nightstand, and has such a beautiful view of the Nile. When you stand there at the right time, you can see the barges come in, the sunrise, the sunset and the sparkling night sky.

Anyway, before I get too off topic, I'll get back to the subject of my family.

My sisters are all looking forward to becoming the wife of Prince Atem, with the exception of Bennu, Eboni, Hehet, and Kakra and a few more that I can't remember at the moment. They do not seem interested in wedding the prince, but Priest Seth, Priest Mahaado, Lord Darshisi, Count Amman and I guess a few more. I do admit that Priest Seth is quite handsome and that Priest Mahaado has a heart of quiet gold, but for the rest…they're just rich and very few have been blessed by being handsome. For my part, I prefer to not to marry at all, and it makes Father quite anxious. He worries that I will not bear children all my life. In Egypt, family is valued beyond anything materialistic. To not have children would be an unspeakable dishonor and shame.

But I know I will live. Mother's sister has promised that.

On the other hand, my twenty-three brothers here are interested in one of the youngest sisters of Atem. She is beautiful, with long locks of black hair, and big brown eyes. People say that we almost look like twins; I suppose the difference is our attitudes. Her personality is horrid, too horrid for words, but no man ever thinks that!

Looking at the water clock, its getting a late. I think sleep would do me some good, so that when I see my friends in the morning, I will not be half dead, and it seems time to let Nuit**(a/n)** continue with her duties.

Akila

* * *

**(a/n)**-Nuit is the goddess the night. Yes, sixth grade social studies did do me some good XDD.

* * *

so...ending it here. what do you think?


	3. New Friend?

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**New Friend?**

I like wander around a lot. Staying in one place tends to make me claustrophobic.

For example, last year when my family was visiting the Syrian palace, I got lost in their massive barbaric home and their royal guard and military had to find me (Yes, that many people. Even now, I laugh at the memory). Unknowingly, I had wandered into the prison and grave of their dead and decaying. Father nearly had a heart attack when he found out where I was and made me promise to never get lost again. I think it's quite hilarious how he thinks I get lost on purpose.

But let's move on from such things. I do not like to re-live such horrific memories.

This morning was like any other morning. Sunny, unbearable heat...and absolute paradise to me. I woke early, before Ra had risen from the east to begin his journey once again. No one else was up so I had the entire palace to myself and there was no one to catch me out of my room. I spent it the early morning strolling around in the hundreds of open hallways in the palace. Out of every opening in the corridors was a view another hallway with a statue, a small, tiny garden or pond in between another corridor.

The highlight of today was that I did bump into the Prince and Priest! And unlike my past visits, it was the Prince who found me first, leaning on one of the large openings, staring at a small garden filled with sweet jasmine flowers.

"Akila!" Prince Atem had called out, from the other end of the hall. I looked up to see him, a slight breeze ruffling my long, waist length hair. I smiled brightly at them.

"Hello, Prince Atem. Hey Priest Seth," I said. "I didn't think you would find me this time. I'm surprised!"

"Well, you've just been proven wrong, haven't you?," Atem laughed as he joined me at my side, with Priest Seth close by. "It's been pleasant without you."

"There's no way you could have had a better time without me." But doubtfulness coated my next words. "Could you?"

"Anyone would have a better time without you," I looked to see Seth smirking, though none of the playfulness reached his cold blue eyes. When he was smirking, it looked almost unfitting with his emotionless eyes set in his perfect stone face. But I'm one of the few select people that knows Seth a little more than the rest of the world. I know that Seth simply doesn't like to show his emotions, only that cold demeanor of his that is his outside shell. When we were younger, about...twelve or thirteen, I would say, I used to tease him about it, how he would never find a girl who'd be able to stand his stone hard rock of a heart. He would retort back a infuriating comment, usually about how I would never find a man strong enough to deal with my un-ladylikeness or that not even Set himself, the god of the underworld, would accept me in the afterlife. This usually provoked a fight between us, spewing at each other what we thought were clever comebacks and witty, sarcastic remarks.

Ah...those days were fun. Last night, I looked forward to more days like those. But now...now, I'm not so sure if they're even going to happen.

But back to the recount of my day, because then, it will all make so much more sense. I must say (or write, I suppose) that this is actually quite fun. A little tiring on my hand, but fun nonetheless.

I brought my hands to my chest dramatically. "Do you truly feel that way? I've traveled for days and my two best friends don't even want to see me."

"I couldn't agree more," Atem said. I threw him a dirty look before I laughed, brushing off his words.

"Whatever you desire, my Prince. If it truly makes you happy."

"Let's move along, shall we? We're blocking the other royalty from getting where they want to go." Seth said, his cerulean eyes gazing far away.

"I am not, Priest," I retorted, annoyed that he still thought he could order me around. "You're the one that's in everybody's way."

"My dear princess, people like me in their way. I prevent them from making mistakes they'd otherwise sorely regret."

"Prove- Oh, I'm so sorry, Old Lady, I didn't mean to block your way. Would you like me to assist you?"

And for my kindness, I received a several whacks from her walking stick and a "Young people these days, so rude, forgetting their manners, in _my_ day…"

"Well Akila, I'd hope that you feel a little sorry for not listening to him."

I threw him a nasty look. I hated to admit it but he was right-I did somewhat sorely regret not obeying to him. But that little hurdle was not enough to continue bickering I could feel contentment spread through me as we continued to squabble. No one else in the palaces, not even my family nor theirs, got along like we did. I honestly think that people envy how close we are.

We slowly strolled into the garden, with too many hearty laughs to be respectful and polite to the other guests, who had already finished their light breakfast. Everyone, from all different countries and ethnicities were all jumbled around the lotus garden, chatting and catching up with their friends, drinking the wine and eating the sweatmeats the slaves had set out for them.

Hm, I just noticed. I've not had any food today. Perhaps I will send that slave wandering outside to get some food from the kitchens before me. But back to the garden.

Ever since I was a little girl, this particular garden was not one of my all-time favorite places. Not that it isn't beautiful; it's beyond compare. Dominating the entire garden is a huge sunken lotus flower shaped pool, blue as the Egyptian skies with countless lilies floating in its waters. Surronding it are smaller pools filled with even more lilies. But what has always bothered me is that it's infested with foreigners, all gathering around the pool, speaking in their barbaric tongues. As some passed by, they gave us a respectable greeting, as is expected.

"Where are Mana and Isis today?" I asked them curiously, rubbing my new bruises. As I'm writing now, I instinctively press my left hand against the dark patches. They don't hurt as much anymore but they still sting a little. When I'm an old lady, I'm never going to use a cane on young children.

"Isis is out doing her priestess duties," Seth answered promptly, as he acknowledges the presence of a passing jeweled courtier. "She's getting ready for the celebration of Hathor in a few weeks."

"And you're not?" I wondered aloud.

"Not today," he explained crisply. "I did my part yesterday. Mana is practicing her magic with Mahaado."

"Too bad. Maybe one of them would've liked my company," I said, adding a bit of hurt to my voice.

"What say you, my cousin?" Atem raised an eyebrow. interrupting our short conversation. I threw him a cold, nasty look.

"I think they would have started running for the sand dunes by now," Seth smirked down at me again. "Or perhaps to the barges of the Nile, and as far away as they can get from you."

I crossed my arms. giving both a look of utmost contempt and annoyance. "You guys are _so_ kind to me. I can't imagine others with better hearts. Not even the gods can compare!"

Until then, I had their complete and full attention. And I was loving every second of it.

At least, that was until_ she_ came by.

The hieroglyphics that I'm writing now can't explain her beauty as my memory can. But I'll try. She had thick, ink black hair that reached her waist, big brown eyes set in a kitten-like face and a dainty figure. Her hair was dressed beautifully with small glittering bejeweled hairpins, tiny flowers and little buns and braids, though none was overdecorated in any way. Her dress was a sort of silky white material and the top part a gauzy and sparkly blue cloth, the edges embroidered in shiny gold thread. The entire dress seemed to be made of some floaty material, thiner than the finest linen and equal for a goddess...of some other barberic kingdom.

Though she was clearly not Egyptian, her kind of immaculate beauty did not go unnoticed. It seemed that any girl within my walking distance around her took a hit on self-confidence.

And I can walk very far.

"It's good to see you again, Prince and Priest," she smiled as she approached us. It shocked me; she spoke perfect, flawless Egyptian. Her lady-in-waiting bowed at her side.

"Likewise, Lady," Atem replied smiling gently at the strange girl. "Are you enjoying Egypt?"

"It is quite different from my homeland," she decided after a moment of polite hesitation. We stood a little bit in an uncomfortable silence, the kind that not even after sixteen years born into royalty, one cannot easily get used to.

Finally, she broke the ice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she laughed into her sleeves. " I forgot to introduce myself to you, Princess. I am Lady Yu Ying."

"Princess Akila," I introduced myself, forcing myself to cut out the last part of my title. Though every Egyptian, whether it be a slave or a count, is higher than any outsider, saying the last part of my title seemed excessive and a little too showy. Not that I wouldn't have found any pleasure in dangling the last three words but I figured that it was best left at two words and anyway, wouldn't my own looks be enough? "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Well...I don't swear by the Feather of Truth that _that_ was true...but a tongue of the sweetest honey has never failed anyone.

She smiled at me, her beautiful features lighting up her already lovely face. "Thank you, Princess."

"Where are you from, Lady?" I asked as the four of us began to walk around the huge garden. Well, I had to say something to make it more bearable for myself. I had a feeling that Priest Seth and Prince Atem already knew where this girl came from, and I had a slight idea from her name, but I figured, out of pure hospitality, I should say _something_.

"China," she answered. "The Middle Kingdom is beautiful. With mountains and rivers…and trees."

"Are you saying Egypt is ugly since we have neither the mountain nor the tree?" I asked, mocking incredulity.

"No, everything has its own beauty," she replied after a moment of hesitation. "What matters is how you perceive the world."

"True," Seth said. "What say you, my Prince?"

"That our new guest is clever..." Atem said kindly. I looked up at the clear blue sky, gritting my teeth. Was I not clever as well? Was I not smart enough for him? We'd been arguing for the most of sixteen years...was I not a match for him? Or had I so quickly diminished my skill?

"Excuse me Your Highness, the Pharaoh would like to see you immediately." The servant walked briskly to us, bowing respectively to his sovereign. "In the Throne Room, Your Majesty. Pharaoh has requested me to tell you that it is of the utmost importance."

"Very well," agreed Atem.

"The Pharaoh would like to see you as well, Priest Seth," the servant turned to the High Priest. "He has urgent business matters for you to attend to."

"Of course. Thank you for your message. Please tell the Pharaoh that we will be there shortly," Priest Seth ordered the servant carelessly.

"I suppose that leaves you and me both, Princess Akila," Yu Ying turned to me, her bright eyes sparkling even more brightly.

"I'm sorry to burst your hopes, my Lady, but I just remembered that I have some errands to attend to as well," My voice dripped regret. I smiled sadly at her. "I'm very sorry to have to abandon you."

Which was a lie then, but the truth now, since Kakra wants me to help her choose outfits for the party next week after lunch. If I know her, its going to take until midnight. Oh well...I have always liked digging through her bottomless closet. And she may have food for me to eat!

"Oh...well, I wish we can see each other soon," Yu Ying said, almost hopefully. Atem looked a bit more pleased (Not that's he's never happy or exuberant) and Seth...

Well, Seth's always calm and cool.

"Of course," Atem replied for the three of us, with a little too much earnestness for my liking. He was silent then, looking to the rest of us to continue his noble cause.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't have this girl thinking I was rude.

"Perhaps after dinner? This garden is beautiful at night," I smiled at her warmly, hiding the resentment under what I hoped was a beautiful smile. "They light candles and set them in the water."

She sent me one back. "I'd love to see that."

So now, thanks to Atem and my stupid, weak self, we have to meet up again. Tonight. And I don't exactly want to. I don't know what he sees in her. I should make a mental note to ask him later. It would probably be a smart move to brush up on what my brother Gyasi calls "people skills", though I would protest that I am good enough already. Proof? Today's events held enough evidence to me.

It's strange. This is only my third entry in this diary Mama has given me and I really like writing in it. Even so, I think she asked one of those priestesses to cast a spell over me to enjoy this torture, because I still can't believe that I'm enjoying this.

I had better go now. Instead of opening the door to let Kakra in, we're have a shouting match as I write these hieroglyphics. If any of the other wives of Father hear us, we're going to be part of their gossip party for at least a week. Mother won't be happy about that when we get back...even if I tell her that I've become addicted to writing in this stupid book.

And I'm hungry.

Akila

* * *

Thanks for reading! Do you think this revised bit was better than the old one? Please review!


	4. Secrets Uncovered

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Secrets Exposed**

I cannot believe that for this entire day, Atem's been glued to the Devil's side and hasn't made any effort to talk to me. And what's bothering me is that before today, everything was fine between us! Just yesterday (and the day before, for that matter) Atem and I had spent the days together. He knows how much I like to explore, so he brought me to many different places in the palace that you can only discover if you are a permanent residence of the Golden Palace.

Amongst one of them was a special, secluded garden pavilion, overflowing with greenery and small exquisite plants and flowers here and there. Somehow, the air was cooler in this place than it was in other places and I liked it.

"This place is so beautiful," I marveled as we sat on the ground, my legs tucked under me. Despite the coolness of the air around us, the stones were quite hot. But I liked it.

"Yes...it is a place where I come to think once in a while. I find it...easier to contemplate in solitude," he said to me, as he handed me a perfect blue lotus blossom. "For you."

I blushed inwardly, and I hoped that he couldn't see it. I took the delicate flower and placed it behind my ear, it's long stem trailing down my head.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he smiled at me, but he seemed to have felt just as awkward as I did. Atem being sweet and kind...I'm not sure if I like that side of him. Though I am, deep _deep _down, pleasantly surprised and somewhat happy that he complimented me like this.

Of course, I was not such a hopeless romantic then. As usual, I answered with a rash response. "My Prince...from your lips I would have thought a more insulting sentence be issued!" I teased, laughing at his incredulous expression. At my comment, he seemed to have loosened up from the strange moment, as he laughed along.

"Then you know me not at all, Princess," he chided, mocking disappointment. "I believe that is much more insulting."

"I only know as much of you as you want me to know," I replied. "Anything else you wish to keep from me is still your secret. Or secrets, I suppose," I concluded thoughtfully, tapping a finger against my cheek.

"I would think that it is _you_ who has mysteries to keep," he countered, almost firmly, though his eyes had revealed a turmoil inside of him. I remember it clearly.

I had thrown my head back, laughing at the thought. "Anything anyone wishes to know of me, they already do. I keep no secrets of myself, only the ones that others have confided in me."

"And why not?" he asked curiously. "Why have you no secrets?"

I paused, trying to think of a good explanation, because truth be told, I had none. "I don't know...perhaps it is because the more secrets about yourself that you keep within yourself, the more complicated your person becomes."

"You speak in complicated rhymes, my friend," he shook his head, staring off into the distance at the wide, sweeping desert. "But-"

"But you are the only one who understands the words that I speak, so I don't need to speak in simple sentences," I interrupt quietly. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, smiling up at him. "What about your secrets?"

At this, his expression hardened. "There are too many to keep and too little to to tell."

I was not about to let this change in his mood affect me. "Of course...after all, you are a Prince of Egypt and the only true successor to the throne. There will be...some classified information you are not allowed to confide."

"That's not it, Akila..." he had spoken my name as if it were completely natural, and even though there was a hardness in his voice, it sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world.

I put my hand onto his arm comfortingly, meeting his violet eyes with my brown. "You don't have to explain to me. It's not needed if you do not want to...or don't trust me. But if you ever need me, I will be right here listening to every word."

He nodded gratefully, before looking away off into the distance. "Thank you for understanding, Akila. It's not that I don't trust you, my Princess, but perhaps just not now...when I am ready, you'll be the first person I tell."

But as the days go on, I am beginning to doubt his words. I don't believe that he will tell me his deepest, and darkest secrets as fervently anymore. That is what Seth is for, that's what his advisers are for. Me?

I'm just one of the hundreds of daughters of Pharaoh, one of the hundreds of princesses of the Nile, one of the thousands of possessions some unworthy noble of Egypt will eventually receive.

But then again, I will be the one in a million that will make it her life's ambition to drive her "husband" to the point where the fine line between sanity and insanity meet.

All that I've written in so far in here happened the day before yesterday. Even through my annoyance, I cannot help but realize that we have become just a little bit closer. In all the years we've known each other, we've only had a few conversations that went so deep. It felt...so good to talk to him, just to sit there and talk, and not worry if I said something wrong or offensive that would later be used against me. I'm not sure if I prefer our deep talks more than our playful teasing, but I do know that I hope I never see him so upset and sad again. It's a terrible sight. But then again...I'm not very good at reading faces, so he might have just been incredibly deep in thought.

I don't want to think about Atem anymore. He's bothering me. But I want to recount my day...and unfortunately I have to write those four symbols.

But today was different. Atem and Mana led us (Seth, Mahado, Yu Ying, her two friends, me and a very quiet girl named Kisara) to a breathtaking place this morning after breakfast. I wonder why I've never stumbled across it before.

Perhaps it's because took forever to even get there and the path was even more complicated than all the other places that Atem had brought me to. After the two days of walking so far with Atem, it was not a challenge for me to walk that far, but it seemed that Yu Ying's friend had a harder time; she seemed to be complaining in soft murmurs while her friend simply held her hand and laughed at her, teasing her in a beautiful, melodic language. It reminded me so much of how Atem and I used to be...before. At the moment, his attention was snagged by Yu Ying. But Mana, Mahado, Seth, and Kisara were at my side, keeping me well entertained.

It took a while, but we finally reached the freestanding pavilion in the sky. And it truly was worth the long trek.

The place they brought us to is built on a roof so we had to climb up many spiraling stairs to reach it. It is a huge hexagonal shaped room with red couches that line its perimeter. But once you get into the pavilion, and look down from the balustrades, it almost feels like you're floating above the city. The whole room sinks down in steps until it reaches a sparkling blue, lotus shaped fountain in the middle.

"This is a really nice place, isn't it, Akila?" Mana asked happily, leaning out the window. There was actually wind up there so when I stood next to her, my waist length hair kept whipping at both of us. It soon became tangled into her headbands. Both of us giggled as she tried to undo it with magic.

"Stop moving, Akila!" Mana shrieked, laughing madly. "I know I can do this!"

"But I can't!" I retorted back to her, trying to undo it with my fingers.

"Something amusing, my ladies?" Seth's smooth voice cut in humorlessly.

"No," I choked back a laugh and turned around. He smirked and Kisara giggled.

He moved so that he was standing next to Mana, but with his arms at his side. I guess he doesn't like depending on things, even when he's relaxing. But I, now free from all those tangles, moved to a couch, tucking my legs under me. Mana stood behind me and began to braid my hair with magic. I personally think that's a really cool talent.

But ten minutes later, I ended up with a mass of curly, messy hair. She finally realized her mistakes and suddenly began making it perfectly straight again.

This time, it worked.

It's always interesting to see what Mana can do with her magic. But sometimes I feel like she'd be better off as an entertainer than a magician protecting the pharaoh, though I can say without a doubt that she will be a fantastic Gaurdian of the Pharaoh someday.

I noticed, that while I was sitting on the couch, laughing and joking with Mana, that Atem had moved away from Yu Ying's side and was now with Mahado. They seemed to be arguing in low voices, away from the rest of us. Yu Ying stuck with her own friends from her own country. I don't know what how she felt about that...

After we returned to the main grounds of the palace, everyone split up. Mana and Mahado went back to their practicing and strengthening her magic, Seth and Kisara went to a place that only Ra knew about and Atem seemed to disappear as quickly as he could. Yu Ying and her companions also left quickly from our group. I came back to my rooms, where I unintentionally slept through the midday meal. Father will be so very vexed with me for missing two meals for no reason already and I look forward to after the evening meal, where, no doubt, he will corner me and give me a scolding.

When I woke up from my restful nap, I changed my clothes again and wandered around the palace again, to some of the spots that I'd discovered on my own before when I was younger. For some reason, I seem to like these more than the ones that others have shown me, even Atem's special places. They seem...more meaningful, I suppose, because it was I who found simply for the fun and joy of finding them.

But as I was walking past the East Wing, I could see the outline of two people on the other end of the hall. They were deep in conversation, it seemed, from this far of a distance. As they walked closer, I could make out the outline of spiked hair and the other a small, dainty figure.

I quickly duck behind a massive column, praying to , that I would not be found by them.

_You have nothing to be afraid of!_ My conscience screamed out at me. _Akila, you dolt, you're a proud princess of the Nile, stop hiding!_

But still, I hid behind the column as though my life depended on it.

"What are we going to do with you?" I heard Yu Ying's melodious voice ask, lightly exasperated and amused. "What's troubling you now?"

"Because...I think I broke a promise," Atem's deep voice said quietly. "To a very special friend of mine."

"To the Princess Akila?"

"Yes."

"It's alright, my Prince," Yu Ying seemed to purr, but perhaps it sounded that way to me because I seem to despise her so much. "Do not worry about that for now. She is strong, she can handle it. For now, just think of the solution to our problem."

"Yes..." Atem sounded very distracted, so much that he didn't seem to quite be listening to the words she was saying. "That's most important at the moment."

I didn't hear anymore after that; they had passed me and their voices dropped considerably when a servant passed their way. I took that as a sign to run as fast as I could and get away from there. On a whim, (and with Father's written permission to go without Monifa, my lady-in-waiting) I set off to the Temple of Osiris where Priestess Isis spent her days. One of the palace grooms fetched a chariot and driver that took me the temple. It was a very swift ride, and far from comfortable, but I thought it was fun, more fun than a carriage.

Though I really could do without all of the urchins that clogged up my time, begging for money. I finally got fed up with it and as I was about to get off the chariot, I threw some copper _deben coins_ far away from the entrance to the temple. The children ran there immediately, fighting for a single coin.

My next problem was that all the vendors saw the money I was carrying and ran over with such quick haste that I didn't even see them coming. Suddenly cages with animals, incense sticks, and flowers blocked my path into the temple.

I managed pushed and fought my way through everyone until I raced to the steps of the temple for my life. The sphinxes and obelisks gazed down at me as I ran along the long path and walked quickly up the steps, my floor length linen dress billowing around me.

Luckily, one of the apprentices, Shukura, saw me walking and offered to bring me to Isis, who was in the Shrine of Hathor.

"Princess! It is good to see you," Isis smiled at me in her serene way. "I will only be here for a little longer, then you can pray in peace."

"No, please stay Isis," I said quietly, trying not to disturb the heavy silence of the airy temple. "Please...you do not bother me. I was hoping for some...guidance."

At this, Isis locked eyes with the other girl and she bowed and left.

"Would you care to come to my private chambers for refreshment, Princess Akila?" Isis asked, as she tied her offerings.

"No, I am fine," I kneeled on the ground near her feet, staring up into the face of Hathor. "Perhaps the goddess Hathor can send some motherly warmth down here to me."

"Yes...perhaps." She lit some incense sticks and placed them down, their smoke curling and twisting in the air. "What is it, my princess?"

At this, I bit my lip. I wasn't quite sure how I would describe the things that were bothering me to her. After all, Atem and I weren't betrothed, so what he did with other women was none of my concern. But this...this bothered me.

"Isis, you have friends, don't you? Have they ever..." I trailed off. She looked at me quizzically.

"My princess, we have friends and companions. I fear I do not know what you are saying. Speak clearly," she ordered in her calm voice.

I took a deep breath, trying to organize the scattered parts of my mind. "Do you know that girl from China? That Lady?"

"There are many," Isis replied, without a hint of irritation. I truly admire her for her patience. "There is the Emperor, his large family, and his court."

"The beautiful one. The one with skin as pure as the moon and hair as dark as Nuit's skies."

"Oh...that one. Yes, she's pretty isn't she?" I noticed the rare note of disdain in Isis's voice. Any Egyptian, whether it be the lowest slave or the richest count, was much higher than a foreigner. "How does she bother you, my dear?"

"In every way!" I nearly spat out in my own frustration. "Today...she and the Prince were walking together!"

"Princess Akila, that's hardly a crime one can be punished for."

"It's not just that, Isis. They were talking about me! And Prince Atem was speaking about breaking a promise to me! He has _never_ done that before, even as children!" Everything came out. "Isis...I'm so confused."

"My Princess..." Isis walked fluidly across the stone floors towards me. She knelt down, with her hand on my shoulder and her warm brown eyes peering into mine. "What's bothering you about this?"

I opened my mouth to accuse her of not listening to me, but closed it. What was really bothering me? Was it the fact that Atem had spent more time today with Yu Ying than me? Was it because he'd broken a promise to me? Or was it because he simply hadn't tried to talk to me today?

"I think it's because I'm slowly being replaced by her in his mind," I said quietly. "Perhaps I'm simply jumping to conclusions but I have a feeling that this is where it is all going to lead, Priestess. And everything else, the broken promise, the leaving me, it all simply kindles that fire."

She nodded. "To find out what is bothering you, you must first discover it's origins."

"But what do you do once you've found it?"

"It all depends on you, does it not? You can either do something or do nothing and let the gambits fall where they will, without trying to change the outcome."

"Priestess, you are the holder of the Millennium Necklace, can you not-"

At the mention of her Item, she paled considerably and turned away. "No I cannot. However, I do know that Prince has been quite busy as of late. There are many important issues that concern him and his Egypt," said Isis. "He cannot always have a maiden like you on his mind."

"I wish," I said quietly.

She hugged me then, even though it's against Maat, divine order, for anyone to touch a member of the royal family. But it has never applied to Isis, not even when we were children. "Do not worry, my Princess. With time, all that you desire shall be yours."

"I wish you could guarantee that."

"I don't have to if you strive towards your goal," she grinned at me, the beautiful smile lighting up her features. "But why don't you ask Prince Atem about all the things that are bothering him?"

"Yes...yes I should! Thank you, Isis!" I hugged her back. "Thank you so much..."

"You should return to the palace now." Isis looked at the water clock in the far corner of the room. "It is time for our offerings...and your father will want you at home."

"Yes, I know. Thank you for everything, my friend," I smiled sincerely at her. "I truly needed it today."

"Of course, my Princess. It is an honor for me to serve you."

"And it's an honor for me to come to you for guidance." I threw her one last grateful look as I hurried out of the temple. Everything that Isis had said made everything so much clearer, and I was twice as hopeful as I had been earlier. My ending of the meeting brightened considerably as the vendors and squawking animals in cages seemed to have forgotten me as I walked briskly to the chariot and driver, who were still there waiting for me.

The minute I stepped out of the chariot and into the stables, the smell of horse manure was overwhelming. I tipped the driver and ran swiftly back into my room, where I summoned a maid to help me take a quick bath and change my clothes. I then dismissed her from the room, took out this leather bound book of papyrus and began to record the events of the day up till now. I feel quite clean and refreshed, even though my hands are now a little stained from the ink.

Dinner is soon. Kakra is banging down the doors again. I look forward to the tirade about missing two meals from Father and his wives.

Akila

* * *

Re-written version much better yes? lol, well, thanks for reading!


	5. Mended Friendships&Interruptions Part 1

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**  
**

* * *

**Mended Friendships and Interruptions Part 1**

Today was an incredibly long day. But at least Isis was half right. Things did go slightly better.

And no, it's not because Eshe, Femi, and Hehet got into another huge fight today over something stupid again. Father actually got mad; the sound of his voice scared me half to death.

And Atem just had to pick that time of the day to come visit my suite, which was three doors down from Eshe's.

"I'm sorry about the noise," I apologized, as I tossed him a fig. "When he gets mad, it's like all of hell just broke loose."

"It is fine," He replied, as he toyed with the fruit. "If you can believe me, I have heard worse."

"I don't think you've seen anger until you hear Father," I said, closing the inner doors to my room. "But no matter. Where is Mana and Seth?"

"Mana's serving her punishment. She accidentally blew up two granite obelisks and a sphinx statue during her training," he said. "And Seth…I don't really know. He just said that he had a meeting with Mahaado, Shada, and Karim this morning. I guess they were practicing their dueling or something." He had a troubled look in his eyes as he continued to play with the fig.

"Is something wrong with that, Prince?" I asked.

"No, it's just that there's been a lot going on right now. Isis foretold that we would have caught a thief that was important Bakura. But none of that has happened."

"That doesn't seem like a really big deal." Didn't he realize how subjective Isis's visions were? The tomb robber could have changed a simple decision once and altered his future a thousand times.

"It's not like that, Akila," he held my eyes in a steel gaze. "Even the Millennium Items aren't working properly. Karim's scale won't work right. And Shada's Key is locking minds instead of unlocking them."

"So I don't get everything," I sighed exasperatedly. "But come on, everything is going to clear up, okay? I'm pretty sure that you're going to get what you want.-"

"Don't start off like Lady Teana. Those speeches are reserved specifically for her," Atem warned, finally biting into his fruit.

"I won't. I promise," I promised, laughing and flipping on my back on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure she's sure that she's sure," Mana entered my room, looking worn out and extremely exhausted.

"How did you know we were here, Mana?" I asked, sitting up and folding my legs.

"Oh, I have my ways," she replied mysteriously as she collapsed on the edge of my bed.

"How was your punishment?" Atem asked, concerned.

"Horrible," Mana closed her eyes and laid back. "I have to scrub three halls in the temple…without magic! I've only finished half of the first one. Priest Mahaado allowed me to finish up tomorrow."

"It is not the end of the world, Mana," I replied, getting off the couch to open the balcony doors to let some air get into the now stuffy room. "And anyway, it's better than 25 lashes with a horse whip."

"Has that ever happened to you?"

"Of course," I said simply, striding back to the bed. "I don't remember the reason though. But I got lucky; one of the priestesses at home cured it with some sort of water that's supposed to have healing powers. I don't even have scars."

"That's lucky for you," Mana grumbled. "My hands are going to be wrinkled for all eternity after this."

I hid a smile. "It's okay, Mana. Maybe one of my sisters has some kind of moisturizing lotion that actually works. I'll ask for you."

"Thanks, Akila," she smiled. "Don't you have something I can use?"

"Of course I do, but I don't-"

"Don't worry about it, Lady Mana, I have something that you can use," Yu Ying glided into my room. I made a mental note to wash/clean/scrub/replace anything she touched.

"How did you find us, Lady?" Atem asked curiously.

"I followed Mana. You led me on a quite a chase!" she laughed brightly.

"I know," Mana muttered darkly.

"So how was your day?" Atem asked Yu Ying conversationally. He still had the same troubled look in his eyes but managed to cover up everything else.

Though I know she loved having his full attention.

Ra, I would have done anything to get out of there. I didn't even hear her reply. But I would have done stuff like provoke Father enough to get kicked out of the house, bet Kakra that she couldn't repeat outfits for four months, force Gyasi to flirt with a Syrian woman, trick someone into fighting to their death, or-

"Akila? Akila? AKILA!" Mana's fingers snapped under my eyes.

"What? What happened? Did someone die?" I fell off my bed.

"No," Atem gave me a strange look. "Are you feeling well?"

"We're going to the courtyard to watch some duels," Yu Ying said, holding out her hand to help me out. "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, sure," I got up off the floor, and smoothed out my skirt.

"Who was the someone you thought died?" Atem asked as we walked out the door.

"No one who was a someone died," I answered. "I was hoping for you."

"I am a someone."

"No, you're a Prince. Princes die."

Our arguement lasted all the way till we reached the courtyard. I really wasn't paying attention to what I was saying so I probably said some things that didn't make sense.

By the time we-

Ow. Hand cramp. Hurts. Finish this later. Owwww…

Akila

* * *

Sorry for not updating earlier...anyway, review please? Part 2 should come out tomorrow or Monday at the very latest, hopefully. But knowing me, it probably wont.


	6. Mended Friendships&Interruptions Part 2

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**  
**

* * *

**Mended Friendships and Interruptions Part 2**

Oh, yay. Hand cramp ceased and then went straight to my foot. Joy.

Well, anyway, let's get off the topic of the state of my body. It's not that important.

All of us made it to the courtyard without any big problems. My pride (and Atem's) came out of the argument partially intact. Mana was pretty much ecstatic to be outside, and away from my sobbing sisters. I think Yu Ying was just happy that she was in the company of a certain Prince but then every ounce of that happiness was killed by being with a certain Princess.  
Oo. Very long sentence.

"How come don't your brothers practice in that hall where you do that...stuff?" I asked Atem, as we sat down on bench to watch his brothers. There seemed to be about eight "stations" where his brothers were fighting.

"You're very specific, Akila." He said, as I laughed. "But its because they might blow it up," he explained simply. "And because out here is a much better place. The Throne Room is only for trials and things like that."

"Oh," I said as one of the boys blew up his own ka in order to take out his opponent.

"That wasn't a great move, was it?" I asked, wondering.

"Of course not, Akila. But they are still studying. It will take them some time to realize other ways to win," he replied.

"They don't use their own kas, do they?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" Atem laughed. "No, they practice on some of the weaker kas that we're pulled out of sinners. Any more questions?"

"Can I try?" My voice was barely audible.

In my family, Asetnafret, Rehema, and a few other stepmothers (I call them Asetnafret's Fan Club since they do/agree with whatever shots itself out her lips) despise women who can duel (probably because they could never do it). Their exceptions were Isis, and a few other people like Mana. Asetnafret had made a rule that no daughter of hers (including stepdaughters and daughters of concubines) would be allowed to duel. But, of course, Father had _his_ share exceptions like Theoris and other girls. Unfortunately, he never noticed how much I wanted to duel.

And now I remember! I got my 25 lashes from practicing in front of Asetnafret! I should tell Mana the next time I see her.

"Of course," Atem said, giving me a weird look. "What makes you think you can't?"

"Long story," I muttered, as I put on the diadank he handed me.

"May I try as well?" Yu Ying asked Atem.

"Do you know how, Lady?" he asked, before handing her the golden disk.

"No!" she admitted, giggling. "But I just want to see what happens when I try. Do you think I can harness my ka?"

Atem seemed doubtful. "Probably not. But you can try. Put on the diadank and concentrate."

"Okay," she closed her eyes. I could have sworn that her disk was starting to vibrate. But nothing happened. She seemed disappointed.

"It's okay," Atem reassured. "Perhaps-"

"I see that you are all out here," Seth cut in smoothly from behind me. I swear, sometimes he's like the finest soap. "Enjoying your duel, ladies?" He stopped next to me.

"I'll tell you when she summons her ka," I muttered under my breath. I knew she didn't hear me; she was standing at least a half a mile away...or maybe I'm just exaggerating.

"Need some help, Lady?" he asked Yu Ying courteously.

"Yes," she replied, losing her confidence. "I don't know…."

I suddenly noticed that Seth was holding onto his Millennium Rod. It glowed brightly.

"Perhaps I would be able to help you. You won't need your diadank."

Almost immediately, a faint smoke issued from Yu Ying's mouth. It took the form of a huge blue bird that seemed to have carved out of ice.

"Your ka is Stealth Bird," Atem explained to her. He didn't seem quite dazed by her creature. Probably because it's not a very strong one.

She laughed happily. "It's so beautiful!"

_That bird fits her so well_, I thought to myself as I concentrated.

But nothing happened.

"Do you need help as well?" Seth's voice sounded so annoyingly amused.

"No," I snapped. I concentrated again. This time it worked. A ball of light appeared on a flat part of the diadank. It flew up and changed into my ka, Wingweaver.

The three of them seemed slightly stunned by my ka.

"So what do we do next?" Yu Ying asked, turning away from my fairy.

I rolled my eyes. Seth saw me.

"Impatience is not pretty on a girl," he said, smirking at me.

//He's right, you know.// my Wingweaver said in my mind. I had forgotten that telepathy was one of her abilities.

"Oh yeah? Waking up underwater tomorrow wouldn't be so beautiful either," I shot back at the incredibly tall priest.

//And you had better watch your wings// I growled to her. Neither of them seem fazed. Seth just kept his mouth shut.

//You'll have to get to me first.// she replied lazily. //And let's worry about that after this duel.//

//Do you think you could beat her?// I asked. //I don't want to lose to her, you know.//

//Of course.// she replied. //Didn't you see how weak her monster is?//

//Uh-//

All of a sudden, I realized a second too late, that Yu Ying's huge bird had flapped its enormous ice blue and white wings and was headed straight for my Wingweaver. She reeled in the air and let out a painful cry. I suddenly kneeled over palms on the ground, feeling pain shoot through my chest. My life meter went down a fourth.(A/N-1)

When I looked up, she was smirking smugly.

"I didn't know that would happen," she covered the look expertly. But what she said, that much I knew was truth. "But are you okay?"

"I will be," I replied in a sugary tone. "Wingweaver, attack!"

A ball of light appeared at her fingertips. As she spread her arms, the light went straight for the bird. It hit the bird dead on, causing Yu Ying to collapse straight into the ground. Almost immediately, the bird disappeared in smoke.

"Akila!" Atem shouted as he ran to her. "You didn't kill her, did you?"

"No," I answered in a shaky voice.

"Yes, you did! She's not breathing!" Atem cradled her in his arms. He was right.

//Do not worry, Akila.// Wingweaver assured me. //I have healing powers, remember? She will be cured.//

//At this point, I couldn't care less whether or not she died.// I replied, as I kneeled next to her unmoving body.

//You can't have that. Asetnafret will have you skinned alive.// she reminded me. I hate it when she's right.

//I don't care.//

//Akila...//

//Alright, heal her.//I agreed sullenly. //But I swear on the Feather of Truth that I'm going to regret this tomorrow.//

The ball of light appeared again, only this time it was white. It flew from her fingers and danced around Yu Ying's body.

//I should go now, Akila. Perhaps we will meet again in the future soon.// She smiled at me...then disappeared in another dazzling array of light.

_Right, Maybe in the next life, if we're lucky_, I thought to myself.

"Akila! What were you thinking?" Atem asked. Seth hovered around us, not saying anything.

"I had no idea her monster was so weak," I lied, taking her wrist and feeling for a pulse. "Is she any better?"

"How could you not know, Akila? This was the first time she's ever seen her ka! This is not your first duel, that much anyone can see! What if she never wakes up? What if..."

As if on cue, Yu Ying let out a ragged breath and stirred.

"Are you even listening to me, Akila? Are you even getting a word I'm saying to you?"

"What happened?" she whispered.

"You passed out," I answered, ignoring Atem's yelling.

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later," Atem hoisted her into his arms, bridal style. "I should take you back to your room."

Seth and I watched them walk away. New hatred for Atem and Yu Ying burned inside me. I couldn't (still can't) believe that our friendship could be mended in a minute then ripped to shreds in another. But I don't want to apologize. I did her a favor, and all he can do is yell at me.

"You should be relieved that your ka healed her, Princess." Seth said.

_You shouldn't be telling me what to think_. "Right. Whatever."

Seth gave me a strange look. "You guys are best friends. How can you be so mean?"

_WHAT? _"I don't know. I'm still in kind of shock that I won." I answered hollowly.

"You should be," Seth said as we walked a little bit more. "Your ka is incredibly powerful. Have you ever thought of become a priestess like Isis?"

"No, my stepmother hated the thought of that," I admitted. "I almost died the last time she found out I was practicing. And I don't think Father sees the "potential" that you do. His favorite duelist is Theoris."

"Which one is she? And your stepmother saved you?"

"No, she almost killed me. Literally," I looked up into his unemotional face. "And Theoris is the girl who doesn't look like a girl because she spends too much time outdoors fighting and stuff. She doesn't even talk like a girl."

"What's her ka?"

"Apparently her ka is a warrior type. Father would never stand for a fairy type," I said,still sounding empty.

"I see." I hope he did see what he was supposed to see. We continued walking in complete silence.

"Well, I had better get going. There are some last minute things that I have to get done before the party tonight," Seth grimaced.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that!" I smacked myself in the head, as we got nearer to the floor where my family lived.

"Yes," Seth sounded bored. "And if you're wondering, you must go."

"I know I do," I replied. "You're not the boss of me." The words flew out of my mouth before I realized how childish they sounded.

"Of course not," he smirked at me. "Your father wanted me to tell you that."

"He did?" Now I just sounded blank.

"Yes, this morning," he replied lazily. "You had better go back to your room and begin preparing."

"For what? Sudden death?" I asked. "Revenge? Torture? Prison? A national catastrophe?"

He laughed, a rare thing. "No. Don't you females take forever to get ready? I'm simply being considerate."

"I don't," I replied automatically. "Maybe a half an hour or so but not forever."

He shrugged. "That's still a long time."

He's right...and wrong. I've been sitting in my room for at least a hour doing nothing but make lines on sheets of papyrus. I am proud of me; I'm doing something_ productive_.

But I probably shouldn't waste any more time. And anyway, I think the party's in another hour. I wonder where Monifa is...I'm going to need her make-up skills and fashion tips tonight. But I don't think I'll need to take my personal shadow to the party tonight.

And who knows, maybe something interesting is going to happen tonight.

I stress the word _interesting._

Akila

* * *

(A/N-1)-Stealth Bird (when flip-summoned in the TCG game) inflicts 1000 points of damage to the opponent's life points. So then that's why Yu Ying's ka attacked first and Akila's life meter thingy (sorry, i forgot what its called) went down by a fourth. Anyway, I don't get all the flip summon things so I just changed it to when its summoned.  
Please don't give me a million reviews on how inaccurate this is, I already know. Just pretty please go with the flow just this once?

* * *

And this is where I leave you. I've wanted to do a duel for a fricken long time...lol, it's just a little random thing. Looking at the time...I've spent two hours reviewing/rewriting this...oh god, I need a life XD 

Okay, well, review please?


	7. Unexpectations

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Unexpectations**

I just got back from the party. It was...quite an interesting affair, I have to say. Even though I am extremely tired, I want to write everything down before I sleep and forget everything.

Monifa, my lady-in-waiting, helped me get ready for the party tonight. She picked out a dress from my extensively large wardrobe that I'd forgotten that I'd had. It was a gift, from a Grecian prince and his family when they visited last year.

The dress (Monifa, being Grecian herself, called it a chiton) is absolutely gorgeous. It was copper colored and flared at the bottom. A square sheer wrap decorated with a shiny Grecian pattern at the edges was pinned to one of my shoulders with a gold flowered pin. She completed the outfit by curling my hair and twisting it into a Grecian chignon. Atop my dark brown hair was a laurel crown and in my ears were golden hoop earrings that their princess had given as a present when her family gave the dress. On both my wrists were golden bangles that Mother had gifted me with. Even though the dress itself was beyond words, I loved the sandals even more. They laced around my feet in criss cross patterns, and almost went up to my knees. Monifa thought it strange that I would wear such pretty sandals under a floor length dress. But I waved it away, as it was the only thing, tonight, that would give me away as a true Egyptian.

Once I was finished, I headed across the hall to Kakra's suite. She had asked me to come along to the party with her and I had no intention of arriving alone. Femi and Eshe were already there, swapping pre-party gossip so fast they were finishing each other's sentences.

It still amazes me.

"You look beautiful," Kakra said as she hugged me tightly. The aromatic fragrance of her perfume was heavy but not unpleasing to the senses.

"I love your outfit, Akila," Femi complimented me as we began walking. "You look really nice tonight."

I smirked and struck a pose, flipping back imaginary hair. "I know. But yours is nice as well."

It was pretty…though it's style was very different from mine. She wore a white, V-necked, knee-length sheer linen dress. Around her neck and connected to the dress was an elaborately designed golden Horus, the falcon god. His gold wings spread across her shoulders and reached around to her back. On her both her arms were golden bracelets and on her ears dangled small falcons. Her perfectly straight, shoulder length ebony black hair was left down and perched above her head was a golden headdress with a diamond in the middle and green emeralds all around it.

"Where did you get your confidence tonight?" Eshe asked as she laughed. "You're not usually like that."

"The air," I took a few steps forward, and turned back to get a good look at them. "I like your outfit too, Eshe."

"You do?" she looked down, at her white, floor length dress. The dress was off her shoulder and the sleeves were long and flared. It was a simple, thin linen dress with only a thick leather belt studded with gems around her slim waist. The dress was beautiful on her; but it would probably make me look like I was carrying a sack on my back.

"Are you looking forward to this at all, Akila?" Kakra asked me. She was wearing the halter-top dress we had picked out a few days before, with a red sash around her waist. To complete her look, she added a beautiful ruby necklace and dangling ruby earrings.

Before I opened my mouth to answer her, Kakra stopped at another door. If I hadn't been watching her closely, I wouldn't have seen her sigh in exasperation as she knocked on the door. I opened my mouth to ask her what we were doing here...until I saw Bennu and Tabia walked out of Bennu's room and answered for me.

"Hello, everyone!" Bennu launched herself at all of us, her stick thin body wrapped around me, nearly choking me. "Are you all ready?"

"I'm fine," I answered her, as she began to choke the rest of my sisters with her death embraces.

How vulgar.

"Oh, we all know you don't like parties," Bennu smiled her huge box of a smile that revealed every single one of her ugly teeth.

On very good days, I can endure her. But for the rest, I **despise** her. Even more than Yu Ying, though at this moment, they're somewhat on the same level.

"You're right, Bennu, I don't," I replied, trying to keep the ice out of my voice. "But I don't need a ventriloquist to speak for me."

"I know," she said, laughing, and if possible, her mouth opened even wider. I hate it when she tries to get Kakra to accept her. Wait, that's wrong.

I just plain hate her. Did I mention that yet?

But to be kind, the dresses that she and her twin wore lessened my stream of thoughts. It looked as though they took a pair of scissors and hacked away at cloth. It was a strapless dress that reached her knees, and like Kakra's, had a red sash around the middle. The bottom and top of the dress had frayed thread, which to me, seemed like her seamstress didn't know how to sew to save all three of their lives. To make things worse, their faces were caked with kohl and ochre, resulting in a faces worthy of a barbarian.

At least their first impressions would scare everyone away. That was good enough for me.

Once we walked into the huge room, slaves rushed around us, offering fresh cut flowers and cones of scented wax. Naturally, I declined everything but a pretty white lotus flower that I tucked behind my ear. Though the scented wax is considered a nessecity for every woman, I didn't take it. Eshe and Femi teased me gently about being different again, but I simply laughed it away.

Within a few minutes, my sisters found their usual niche and began what they did best. Sometimes, I envy them and their carefree attitude on life. They fit into the wonderful lives of an Egyptian royalty, whereas I do not. When I was younger, I tried to be like them, I tried to be as shallow and flirt as much as they did. But it was hard...because being that shallow simply drove me nuts and flirting with young, handsome nobles sometimes made their hands wander where they shouldn't. And I could not stand that.

"Good evening, Princess." Out of nowhere, there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Atem standing there, decked out in the sheerest of linen and adorned with the purest of gold. He looked...

Incomparable to the rest of us lowly attendees at his party. Like a god.

"Yes...same to you, my Prince," I met him straight in the eye. There was an uncomfortable silence, and this time, I choose not to break it. It was not my job, to try and fill every silence with useless ineessant chatter.

"Could we talk?" he asked. "Outside...away from all of this."

"What the Prince wishes, he gets," I said coolly, as I followed him out of the now stuffy room.

"Akila, don't be like that," his voice begged but his eyes betrayed no emotion. "About today, I'm…sorry," he said slowly. "I really want to apologize for my behavior towards you. It was uncalled for and you did not deserve it. I am sorry."

"I don't want to accept it," I said wearily, leaning against the railing. "I beg of you, Prince, please simply leave me alone."

"But..." He touched my arm gently.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp. "Don't. Touch. Me. And what part of leave me alone don't you understand?" I glared at him one last time before stalking off and losing myself in the sudden crowd.

My thoughts were so jumbled that it took me a while that I was not in the comfort zone of Egyptians anymore. I was in the midst of the visitors from Europe. Suddenly, women with teensy waists and voluminous skirts and men with huge calf muscles and powdered wigs surrounded me. I felt so out of place in the sweet, simple Grecian dress.

Even if I didn't look behind me, I knew that Atem was right there.

I pushed past all of the women and men, until I managed to go all the way around the room and double back to my sisters. Kakra generously expanded the group to include me, without any complaint. I stayed with them as they watched all the music performances from all the around the world, laughed at random jokes, and ate food. This was one of the few nights I enjoyed being like them, being one of them. We stayed in our large group, until musicians began playing a lively tune on their instruments.

"How are you doing this fine night, Rose of Egypt?" A low, husky voice interrupted all my thoughts. I turned to see one of the sons of a European noble, standing next to me.

"Very well, thank you very much," I smiled at him. In the corner of my eye, I could see Atem standing a few feet away with Yu Ying. An idea formed in the edge my mind. "And you are?"

"Lord Simon Worthington," he introduced his strange name to me. "You look beautiful tonight, Princess," he complimented, before he went on.

"Thank you," I smiled at him sweetly. "How are you finding Egypt?"

And it was then I noticed that he did look very handsome, even in my memory. The women around us seemed to throw me envious and death glaring looks. I brushed it off in my mind, ignoring their faces.

"I love watching these couples," I looked at the dancing people, before even waiting for him to speak. "They're so perfect. How do they know where to step and everything?"

"Do you want to learn?" he asked kindly. "I can show you."

"I wouldn't do very well," I admitted, gazing enviously at the graceful couples swaying across the floor.

"Come," he took my hand. "I promise not to make you look like a fool."

The musicians played a slow song as Simon twirled me lightly around once.

"You put your hand here," he put my hand on his shoulder. "And then we join hands," Our free hands met. His other hand trailed down my back to my waist, causing me to stiffen at his touch.

"Isn't this easy?" he murmured in my ear.

"Sort of," I replied. I guess I decided not to roll with "the plan", as the more I thought about everything, the bigger fool I would look.

This night was quite different from the ones before. I kept dancing the entire time we were supposed to, as another man would interrupt and ask to dance with me. The more I wanted the dancing the end, the more men would interrupt and ask for my hand.

But still, all of this was nothing compared to Kakra. Guys would stand in a _line_ just waiting for the "right" moment to ask her to dance.

Finally at the end, when both Kakra and I had mustered up enough courage to say no, we managed to just around a table with some of her friends. As we stood there, servants ran around us, offering more scented wax, more flowers, more touch-ups. Bennu was there as well, much to my displeasure. But nevertheless, I still managed to laugh along with the rest of the group, consisting of the more "popular" people in our family.

"Having fun tonight, Akila?" Seth's cool voice cut through the continuous laughter.

"If I said no, would you kill me for being honest?" I muttered at the corner of my mouth, grinning at some stupid joke that one of my brothers had told about a farmer and his cow.

"No."

"For real?"

"Yes. I would kill you for other reasons...perhaps because you were ignoring my dear cousin?"

"Do not tell me what to do," I glared at him.

"Was I? I simply remember threatening you for not complying with the Prince's wishes," he smiled at me, but as always, no warmth spread to his eyes.

"And do not forget that I am a Princess of the Nile in my own right," I said coldly back to him. "And what I desire is just as important that what Prince of Egypt wants."

I think I wrote before that Bennu completely adores Seth...well actually, to make it more clear, she adores anyone of Higher Egypt royalty. She also has fantastic timing, choosing that moment to interrupt our short conversation.

"Hello, Priest," she said coyly. "Hey, did-"

Sometimes I truly admire Seth. When he's in a good mood, he will listen to what you're saying and pay attention without too much ice.

But tonight was not his happy night, just as it was also not mine.

"Excuse me, Princess," he said in his cold way. "Have you ever met Kisara?" As if she had been called, the white blond (is she an albino? I don't know) girl came to Seth. Though his arm was draped around her casually, the aura of affection between them was strong, and I'm sure Bennu caught that.

I haven't talked to her (Kisara) that much, but at the moment we made eye contact, she flashed me a friendly smile and I felt myself at ease immediately. I grinned back at her. But the look on Bennu's face was so funny!

"Good evening, Princess Akila," Yu Ying glided over to me, while I was chatting with Seth and Kisara. Her dress was…

Egyptian. She had discarded her exquisite Chinese silk for sheer Egyptian linen.

The dress, like Eshe's, was off the shoulder but with no sleeves. And like Kakra's, it had a sash around the middle, though it was blue. It was about knee length and her sandals were like mine, except they stopped at her ankles. She wore a thick white hair band that looked nice with her ink black hair. She did look pretty...I suppose. But not right. I just think she looks better in her normal clothes.

"You look very pretty, Lady," I complimented.

She laughed. "My dress is nothing compared to yours, Princess. Yours is better than mine."

"Depends on whose looking at it," I replied modestly, laughing uncomfortably.

"Of course," she smiled, not noticing. "Prince Atem picked out this dress for me."

"Really?" I asked, almost hinting at sarcasm. "Tell me the story, I would love to hear it."

She began a her tale, a long story on how Atem had carried her back to her room and stayed with her to make sure she was all right. When she woke up, he told her he had had a dress brought in for her, and would she like to wear it?

"It was so sweet of him! I couldn't say no," she gushed. I could swear, she was just stressing the truth to get a reaction out of me.

"That _is_ incredibly sweet of him!" I said in the same tone, almost mocking sarcasm again. She seemed to love the attention. I would have never thought her like this before. People are never what you think them to be.

"What about you?"

"What about me what?" I asked.

"Your outfit!" she laughed. "It's so different."

"Oh, this," I looked down. "A Grecian prince had it made for me when he visited last year."

She raised an eyebrow. "Made it for you?"

"Well yes, and then he gave it to me," I said clearly. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"No," she said quickly. "That's a very nice gift."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" I replied sweetly.

We had a short conversation, until one of Yu Ying's male friends asked her to dance. She left with an almost mad expression. I felt sorry for the poor guy.

Though its weird. Why would she be mad?

"Would you like to dance, Akila?" Atem appeared again at my side.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes. He shrugged. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"For friendship's sake, Princess," he bowed in the "European" style with one leg forward and his hand down.

Despite myself, I laughed. "You are a strange person."

"A strange person requesting a dance, Princess."

I sighed. "Fine. Just make it quick," I tried to say it through gritted teeth.

"That can be easily arranged," There was a teasing glance in his eyes that I didn't trust.

It was quite odd. The dance that Atem had requested had the longest but sweetest song of all. Unfortunately, none of these helped my mood; I was still angry about what had happened this afternoon.

"What are you thinking about, Akila?" he asked softly, as not to disturb the other couples around us.

"Nothing in particular," I replied. "What is there to think about?"

"I could come up with a few things," he said.

"I suppose for you," I said. "Being an heir to the throne must be stressful for a tiny mind like yours."

"My mind is not small nor stressed," he objected. "If that is what you think of me, so be it."

"Good." I didn't say anything else. "Have you noticed how long this song is?"

"Yes. It's supposed to be a very long medley of some composer's favorite tunes. I find it rather boring, don't you?"

"Tedious."

We didn't say anything for a while. At that moment, I think both of us were just dying for the song and the awkward moment to be over.

"Akila, if I were to try to apologize to you again, what would you say?"

Fury boiled inside me again, before I could think rationally. "Then I would leave you alone in the middle of the dance floor alone."

"Think again," he pleaded. "And calm down first." I took a deep breath and concentrated being serene and peaceful.

/Did you call me?/

/No, I'm trying to calm down/ I replied sullenly. /How did you appear?/

/You summoned me...and I wanted to./ she admitted.

/I see./ I rolled my eyes. /But you do know what is going on, don't you?/

/Naturally./ she laughed. /We will always be on the same page./

/That's lucky for both of us./ I said dryly. /What should I do?/

/Do you want to forgive him?/ she asked.

/I don't know./ I said truthfully. /I have this feeling that he's going to do this again./

/Get mad at you because of something you didn't do?/ she asked. /Akila, my dear, you should forgive him. Or at least think about it./ she added quickly, when she sensed my fury rising over the top again.

/I'll go with the second one, if you don't mind./ I said coldly.

"Akila!" Atem shook my shoulders, taking me out of the depths of my mind, and onto the physical world. "Are you alright? Did you hear Lord Worthington?"

"I'm fine," I replied, suddenly realizing I had collapsed on the floor and moved a hand to my forehead. "And about your question…I would have to think about it, my prince." I suddenly noticed Simon again. "What did you ask?"

"Would you like to dance with me again, my Princess?" Simon's clear blue eyes looked worried at my shaky state.

"Yes, of course," I smiled. "Prince, I'll see you around."

"Of course," He said smoothly, but his eyes betrayed his disappointment. "I'll see you later, Akila."

"Are you feeling okay?" Simon asked, as he supported me. "Or have you been intoxicated with my very presence?"

"It is not you. Sometimes, the perfume in the room makes me feel dizzy," I said, fingers clutching his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll get over it."

"I know how you feel," Simon smiled at me. "I go to many formal events throughout the season. And my mother loves setting me up with potential wives. Many of them are drenched in horrible perfume."

"Really? My father does that sometimes as well. But I think he is too old to care anymore," I laughed dryly. "So I suppose I am much luckier than you."

"Perhaps," his blue eyes sparkled. "But you would never know."

"True," All of a sudden, I felt woozy again and almost fell over. Simon caught me before I hit the ground.

"Maybe we should sit down," he guided me towards an empty chair and table outside. A slave sauntered over and offered wine. Both of us took a goblet.

"Feel better?" he asked, as my fingers cupped the goblet.

"A little. The evening air is better than inside," I said, taking a sip.

"I would expect it to be. There is too much perfume inside," he said disdainfully. "I wish those women wouldn't wear so much."

"Do I wear too much?" I asked. It was funny; I really wanted an answer.

"No, Princess," he smiled warmly at me. Blush crept into my cheeks. "You wear just-"

"Akila!" Bennu called loudly. "I wanna tell you something!"

"Oh, excuse me," I said, setting down the goblet. "I have to go."

"I heard," He smiled again, and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. "Good night, Princess."

"Akila! Come on!" Bennu was getting impatient. I have to kill her for this soon.

"I'm coming. This had better be good," I grumbled, hopefully loud enough for her to hear. But from the look on everybody's face around her, it was not going to be worth it. I have absolutely no idea what she was talking about anyway.

I think the rest of the night went well. I received more invitations, but really, nothing that I couldn't handle, unlike before. The party lasted for so much longer, and even when I felt I couldn't handle it anymore, I stayed, out of respect for my family and everyone around me. But all I could do was stare at the water clock, and watch the water drip down.

At the end of the night, Kakra and I walked back to our rooms. I think it was lucky for both of us that we weren't drunk or anything...unlike some people that I probably shouldn't mention.

"Did your wish come true?" Kakra asked me as we pulled ourselves up the stairs. It surprises me how well she knows me, even thought I don't spend that much time with her.

"Which one?" I asked blearily, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Meeting someone new tonight who swept you off your feet!" Kakra laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. The wish where you wanted to have an extraordinary night."

"I suppose so…"I said slowly. "Interesting for someone else, complete boredom for me. Though I met this really nice guy."

"I know!" she said happily. "He's Simon Worthington, right? From Europe?"

"You shouldn't be a stalker," I scolded her. "It's bad. But you're right."

"Of course. Whatever you say," she smirked, laughing again. ""But you know what, you guys are meant for each other! Seriously!"

"No! Kakra, we just met!"

"I know these things," she touched her temple, careful not to smudge her kohl. "Trust me."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "You can think what you want."

"Fine."She pouted. I guess she could tell that I didn't want to talk about it. "Oh my god, did you see…"

Finally, our conversation took a more predictable turn. Kakra loves to gossip (though not with just anybody), and tonight, I humored her by paying attention and responding until we got to our floor. It was incredibly funny all the things we talked about, our sister's clothes, the guys, who danced with who, and all that stuff.

I think I've had enough of everything tonight. I hope sleep does do me some good.

Akila

* * *

now we're at the bottom (gasp), i'd like to give thanks to some incredibly special and wonderful people.

**-Aki Hotaru  
**

**-Sanni York**

**-SeleneXAngel **

**-Tayomi **

**-WamprickNyx**

and extra thanks to **journey maker** for reviewing every single chapter and being with me since the beginning. LYLAS! lol  
even though its a short list, i love you all! ice cream for everybody XD

if you would like to see the pictures of what Akila wore tonight (dress and shoes), you can pm me and i will send you the pictures. it's a barbie doll wearing the clothes, but hey, i chose it for the dress, not the looks.

on a last note, obviously you've noticed by now my story is not historically accurate. so sorry for you history nazis, but i couldn't help myself in re-writing the history books. please ignore it and don't think too deeply into the context! :) i think you'll enjoy it much more that way.

So anyway, review please?


	8. Stolen Possessions

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**  
**

* * *

**Stolen Possessions**

Today was such a beautiful day (weather wise) that I don't want to make this entry seem horrible.

Though it should be! Someone stole my diary! And I hate this sheet of papyrus I'm writing on.

But I'm ahead of myself. Perhaps I should start from the beginning.

So let's see…I've been asleep for about a day and two nights, and Mana, always wondering about where I am, decided to dump ice-cold water onto my sheets to wake me up. Unfortunately she didn't know how knocked out I was, not to even realize that there was ice water drenched in the sheets around me. I think it was lucky that I did get up before she got her pet bugs to crawl all over me.

But bad images went through my mind when I realized my sheets were soaked.

While she waited for me to get dressed (white halter top dress with a cinched waist with lace and the sandals from the party), she complained about her punishment. Obviously, I didn't really pay attention; just said stuff when I really had to.

Finally, we made our way out to the main garden where Mana said that one of the nobles had arranged a performance for everybody's pleasure. I paid no attention to it; I don't like monkeys and acrobatics simply make me feel idiotic that I can't stretch my body into impossible shapes.

Mana, as always, was exuberant and loved every minute of it. She did make me feel a tad bit more energetic because of that.

I had been right to bring my diary out, so I sat down, took it out, and started finishing my last entry.

"You're not enjoying the show?" Yu Ying wanted to know as she sat down at the same table that I was at. She was back in her Chinese clothes, which I felt suited her better than anything else.

"It's not exactly my favorite thing to watch," I said, shading my eyes as I looked up at her.

"It was fun to watch for me," she said, laughing.

"Well, keep watching. You don't have to stop on my account," I replied, smiling slightly, hoping I was friendly enough.

"You seemed lonely, Princess," she smiled kindly at me. "I thought you might like some company."

_I'd rather die._ "Thanks. But solitude once in a while is nice."

She smiled sincerely. "No, it is not a problem for me, really, if that's is what you're thinking."

"Uh, okay." I bent lower and started writing again. I felt like she wanted to say something-no, brag about something-to me, but my not talking to her seemed to have stopped any idea she had.

"Hello," Atem said smoothly, joining my table. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes," Yu Ying answered, beaming at him.

"That is good to hear," he smiled back at her. "What about you, Akila?"

I raised my brown eyes to meet his beautiful violet eyes. "Fine." I replied curtly. "And you?"

"Perfect," he said, sitting down and pouring himself some wine. He sipped it a bit and sighed.

"What is it?" Yu Ying beat me.

"Nothing. It's just that everyone is leaving next week. I'm not going to have company for a long time," he said, but the look in his eyes told me that wasn't it. It was probably that thing about Bakura and the Millennium Items again.

"Oh, that's right," I said, in spite of my promise to myself to stay quiet. "We're going home soon."

"How long is your journey, Princess?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Maybe a day or two, tops. You?"

"More than a few weeks," she said, sighing. "We are making a few stops along the way with some neighboring nations. I cannot wait to see my friends."

"Are you ever coming back to Egypt?" I asked casually, not looking at her and making marks in the book.

"No, perhaps not," she said doubtfully. "The trip is too long; I cannot stand it. You?"

"Yes, I come here pretty often," I replied. "It is too bad we will not see you again."

"Do not worry," she said, smiling brightly at me. "I'm sure we'll find a way."

_I hope not._ "Of course, Lady."

"I'm going places as well," Atem said.

"Care to explain?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Mahaado says it best to go out and search for Bakura. We are leaving in a few days."

"Oh. Have fun."

He glared at me. "Fun?"

"Doesn't that expression fit everything?" I smirked at him.

"I do not think it fits now," Atem said.

I shrugged. "I say it does."

"Wait, are you going with just Mahaado?" I asked, a bit later.

"And a few other men. Perhaps we need to bring Theoris," He laughed.

"If you would like to," I smirked at the thought. "That would be such a pleasant sight."

"And why is that, Princess?" Yu Ying asked, probably hating to be kept in the dark.

"Because Theoris is like, the best warrior of the girls in our very big family," Bennu rolled her eyes as she joined us, along with Tabia tagging at her side.

"Bennu, stop talking for me!" I nearly whined out of aggravation. "I didn't ask for that!"

"Well, you're welcome then." She smiled brightly at me.

"Huh?" I turned to face her. "What are you talking about?"

"I just did you a favor," she said, smiling coyly. "You owe me."

"What are you talking about? And I don't owe you," I said, annoyed that my step-sister was getting on my nerves and I had no idea what she was saying. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"And why is that?" Tabia defended Bennu. I gave her a weird look

"Because I'll have to hear the answer and pretend I care about it," I said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I don't want to do either. Can't you think once in a while?"

Osiris, I hate them both.

She flushed, but Bennu wasn't even paying attention. While Tabia had asked a useless question, Bennu was flirting with Atem, who was kind enough to pay attention to her box smile and constant jabbering. Yu Ying didn't look too happy about it; I almost felt bad for her. Wait, why was I feeling bad for her?

"Hello, Princess," Simon's low, husky voice dried up my tiny stream of pity for her.

"Hey," I answered, smiling slightly at him. "Sit down."

"Thank you," He grinned at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tabia's gray eyes glare at me. Atem glanced at me only briefly before turning back to Bennu and Yu Ying, who had managed to get into their chatting.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of wine. "I've been waiting for you to show up for days."

"Asleep," I admitted unblushingly. "And it was only a day."

"A very long day" he replied. "Did you get a hangover or something?"

"No…I don't think so," I said, staring down at my reed pen.

We kept on an easy conversation (with Tabia glowering at us, I might add) until I felt like leaving and taking another short walk and Simon insisted on accompanying me. (Atem didn't seem to care at all...) While we were going back to my room to put away my diary, Simon invited me to meet his family (Why? I still don't get it), but they were very kind people, whom I found quite funny. Simon's mother, Lady Dorothea, was a short and fat woman stuffed into a tight purple dress that to me, seemed would explode when the tiniest seam popped. His father was tall and gray with a long mustache. They were nice people, and they loved to tease each other; the atmosphere with was really warm.

When I got back to my room (without Simon at my side, thank Ra), I found Atem with Seth, Mahaado, and Isis inside.

"What's going on?" I asked, as I pushed open the inner doors. My hands flew to my mouth as I saw the damage inside.

The bed, sheets, and Syrian pillows I requested had been slashed into tatters. The doors to my closet were open, but none of the clothes seemed ruined. They were just all around the floor.

All of this was nothing, however, compared to my desk.

All of its mahogany drawers had been taken out and littering the floor were thick white sheets of papyrus, ink splotches, and pens. It seemed as if whoever had been through my room had gotten frustrated and taken the body of the desk and thrown it into the wall; bits of wood were everywhere and there was a huge dent in the wall.

Talk about anger management, when I catch the person who did this, the first thing I'm going to do is hand him (or her) a punching bag.

"Ra, what happened?" I asked in shock.

"We had a duel," Isis said quietly.

"In my room?" I asked in disbelief. "Why have it here?"

"It wasn't for fun, Akila, if that's what you're thinking," Isis scolded me gently. "We almost caught Bakura."

"In my room?" I repeated, but sighed. It explained the smashed desk. "Isis...couldn't you have-"

"I knew that one room would be trashed like this…I didn't know it was yours. The vision wasn't clear enough," she said honestly.

"Mahaado?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "I could sense the thief but I really couldn't tell where he was. It was, as Isis said, not clear enough," he explained.

"Some help you are," I murmured in dulcet tones.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked them all, after a moment of silence.

"We can get everything fixed up here…or we could get you another place to be," Isis said calmly.

"How long would it take for you to fix things up here?" I inquired.

"Probably not very long," Atem answered for her. It was the first thing he'd said to me during all of this. "Never mind, we will figure things out later."

It wasn't like Atem to "figure things out later". But _I _figured it was best to not ask.

"Akila, I think you should stay out of this room until the maids have cleaned it up," Isis said, looking at me. Mahaado and Seth only glanced at me briefly and gave me a curt nod before leaving the room. Isis embraced me tightly and I hugged her back.

So obviously, I was out until dinner doing absolutely nothing. I could only wonder about what the priests, priestess and Prince were muttering about at the other end of the very long table.

They hadn't told me why Bakura was there. But I know that if they had battled (which I'm pretty sure they did) , it would be in one of their best interests to ask (or at least yell in fury). Why hadn't they? And if they had, why didn't they tell me? I seriously deserve to know! After all, it was my room being trashed.

When I came back, everything was spotless again. Those maids were very good. But when I looked into my desk, my diary was gone.

Really gone. I couldn't believe it. I would be so embarrassed if someone found it and read it…Ra, that would be the end of the world for me. I would never be able to live that down.

Especially if Bennu and Tabia found it. They would have spread my secrets faster than anyone I knew.

Why do bad things always happen to me? I can't stand any of this anymore. I really want my book back. I don't deserve any of this...

Do I?

I am so confused.

Akila

* * *

I have two notes here...one is that I put up those two pictures on my homepage. Feel free to check them out if you haven't yet. And second is that I have combined two chapters into one, just to make it simpler. I'm thinking about doing that to chapters 1&2, but not sure yet. I might just re-write the whole thing. But anyway, that means that people who have reviewed on the old chapter 8 (now chapter 7) can't review so I have the anonymous thing on for you guys to use.

Anyway, review please? I know this is a bit late, I had a bit of a writer's block.


	9. The King of Thieves

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**The King of Thieves  
**

I know not how long I've been here. I want to go home.

Yes, that coming from the Princess Akila, the girl that always loves to go out and travel, desperately wants to go home.

I hate the fact that I'm not where I should be. Where I'm SUPPOSED to be.

Okay, enough distractions. I am ahead of myself. I think I should start where normal people start.  
Why?  
Because I'm not with normal people and I want my sanity back.

So …when I woke up the day after my room was trashed, I was not in my bed.

I was on the back of a horse, in the middle of the desert, and as far as I could see (and feel) were sand and heat waves.

Or, as that white haired jerk has constantly corrected me, it's a "stallion". But I don't care what it is. (He also said purebred something. But I am not good with horses. Every time Gyasi started teaching me about that kind of stuff, I just zoned out.)

"So it's a stallion," I sneered. "Can it take me home?"

"Shut up," he snarled, making the horse go faster, probably to get me even more agitated. "What would it take for you to be quiet?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? I would, but you know what, I think you already know the answer!"

He sighed impatiently. "It doesn't matter to me what you think. Before we're even there, you'll have died of dehydration and I won't have to worry about you anymore."

"What are you talking about "there"? And "we"? I'm not going anywhere with you," I said, frustrated.

"We'll see about that."

"No, we are not going to see!" I tried to push him off, but my hands wouldn't move.

"Hey, just a little question," I pressed my chin down firmly on his tanned and sweaty shoulder. "How come I can't move my hands?"

"What do you think?" he asked sarcastically. "Can't little Princess from the Golden House think for herself?"

"You tied them to something?" I tried.

"No shit, Sherlock." He muttered darkly.

"Who's that?" I asked, completely clueless. (And anyway, I think that's how you write it. I'm still not quite sure who (or what) that is.)

The other sandy haired guy gave a bark of laughter and sped up his horse, leaving Bakura and I to breathe in the cloud of dust he left behind.

"Oh right. I don't think he's been written about yet," He laughed at his mistake.

"Who-what are you talking about?"

"Something, Princess," he turned his head and smirked at me, red eyes glinting mischievously, as if he was enjoying arguing with me.

I sighed. "If I start talking to you in a civilized tone, will you puh-LEASE stop calling me that?"

"You already are talking to me in a normal voice. And you don't like being called by your title?"

"I don't like it when you say it."I felt like shoving him off his stupid arse and horse. But no, I know I don't have that strength. I'm not Theoris.

And actually, at that point, I would have done anything to be Theoris, the strong and skilled and man-woman Theoris who had joined Atem and Mahaado's party to search for the man in front of me.

We kept on riding for probably a week, despite my constant pleas to go home. In any case, those were one of the longest ten days in my life and my butt is still a bit sore from that.  
We rode day and night, regardless of sandstorms, heat waves, quicksand etc. Those two horses seemed like they could withstand anything.

But finally, we reached the destination Bakura and the sandy haired guy (I learned his name to be Malik) wanted to be at.

It was the kind of oasis that you find in the middle of nowhere (Well, obviously, since most oases are in the middle of nowhere.). But this one seemed to just explode out of the desert. I say explode because there were a ring of boulders around the water, each of varying sizes. But most of them were huge.

Malik headed up for a huge mass of rock that looked no different from another. Sliding his finger down the boulder, he descended down the steps without so much as a look back at us.

"Are you coming or not?" Bakura turned to me, but I didn't answer as the heat and lack of water and food finally took its toll on me as I took a few cautious steps then tumbled straight into the ground.

"What is wrong with you?" he grumbled as he caught me before I hit the ground. Reminded me of something from a few days ago.

I head Bakura sigh and swear under his breath as he hoisted me into his tan arms.

"You're not going to yell at me or anything?" He asked, amused, as he carried me down the narrow stone steps.

"Too lazy," I moaned, but still trying to push him away.

"Hey, careful," he said. "Don't do that. You're going to fall over and hurt yourself."

"I'll take my chances."

"No, you won't."

"I didn't know you cared about people. I thought you were the killing machine."

He narrowed his crimson eyes coldly. "I have my reasons."

He carried me into a very dark and noisy den. Men and women (mostly men) instantly turned around blearily, laughed, toasted to random things (Who in the world toasts to the health of a table?) and slopped down more beer. Behind a very high counter in a dark corner was an old, shriveled woman who looked like she was stirring a stew or something. I've read this line a thousand times in a million books, but I absolutely think that it describes her perfectly: every line on her face symbolized the millions of steps she'd taken throughout her life. Maybe it's not exactly that, but I'm close. Her eerie black eyes seemed to scan me as I walked into the noisy room.

Needless to say, I would rather have been dead.

Bakura seemed right at home with these rough men. But the queer thing was, and I noticed this right away, that he was one of them.  
One of them, but nothing like them.

"Enjoying my place, Princess?" he asked, setting down two beers, one for him and me, I suppose. But I didn't touch it.

"Not really. It's not…my taste," I said disdainfully. I had thought I hated perfume, but the smell of beer and puke was making me feel even more queasy.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked, as he noticed that I was going to fall over again.

"Yes," I said said, my hand reaching my forehead. "I'm perfectly fine."

"Here," he pushed the fizzy brown drink at me. "Drink this. It will help."

"I'm not drinking beer," I said, almost shrinking back in disgust.

"It's not beer. This is beer," he pointed to the mug in front of him, irritated. "That is ginger ale."

His voice was sharp. Sighing, I drank it slowly. He was right, that jerk. It did help. My stomach settled and my head really cleared this time.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "A whole lot….thanks."

"Sure," He said grudgingly, taking another swig, and slamming down his mug. "Raziya wanted me to bring this to you."

"Thanks to her too then," I looked down, since left and right were sights that I really didn't want and didn't need to see.

I know not how long we sat there saying nothing. Millions of questions were on the tip of my tongue but common sense forbade me from speaking.

Finally, Bakura got up unexpectedly and motioned for me to follow him. I got up steadily and walked behind him into the corner of the brightly lit room.

He led me silently to the old woman, who was not much taller than me. Her black eyes glittered stonily. Fear washed over my already terrified self.

"Akila, this is Raziya," Bakura introduced me to the shriveled woman. "Raziya, you were wrong."

"It is too early to tell," Raziya looked at me with piercing eyes. She circled me like a hawk, eyes scanning my body. "We do not yet."

I was feeling very...invaded. That's probably not the best word but I cannot think of anything else.

Suddenly, she made clucking noise, as if she didn't like what she saw.

"You have the wrong girl!" she shot at Bakura.

"No, I don't, Raziya," Bakura said coldly.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was sharp. "She is not the one I wanted!"

"I like this one better."

She circled me again, making that same annoying clucking sound. "Perhaps you're right."

"When am I not?" Bakura replied in a cool tone.

"I said _perhaps_," she said coldly. "But you will have to explain to me later as to why." Raziya said conversationally. "Now, Bakura, take her to a nice room, perhaps the one at the end of the hall. We want our guest to feel welcome, don't we?" She grinned at me, something even more repulsive.

"Wait," I said. "Why am I here? Why can't I go home?"

Raziya towered over me. "We will get what we want and you're going to give it to us." The way she said made me even more terrified.

"Right. Follow me," Bakura led through a series of dimly lit passageways until we reached a corridor with narrow wooden doors on each side.

He guided me to the end of the very long hall until we came to a dark brown door. He knocked once and when there was no answer, he yanked it open.

"You can stay here," Bakura said, as he ushered me into the room.

It was very plain and dark. The few candles scattered around, even when lit, did not help at all. It was just a bed, a closet and an adjoining bathroom. The walls were blank and bare, probably painted brown.

"If you need anything, Raziya will go get it for you," he said to me, as he turned to leave.

"I need something now."

"What?" He stopped.

"Well, actually two."

"What is it?" His tone dripped irritation.

"Why am I here? When am I going home?"

He narrowed his eyes coldly. "You asked that already. I'll see you later."

That is just the beginning of all of this. But my candles are running low. I will have to get more and finish this later.

Akila

* * *

Okay so that's the end of that. Well, thanks for reading. Means quite a lot to me. Review please?


	10. Kept in the Dark

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

* * *

** Kept In The Dark**

I do not like being down here; it is bringing out the claustrophobia in me. And since the Ra can't shine his rays through the earth, I cannot tell the difference between night and day.

But I have figured it out a way (I think).

When the thieves finally stop yelling because they've fallen over unconscious (either from fighting or the alcohol), that is when I can finally get a good "night" sleep. When they've woken up and slumped off to their own rooms (probably a good twelve hours later), it means I can wake up...and finish all the chores Raziya wants me to do.

It is, of course, not the best way, but the best I have come up with so far. There are a few glitches to work out.

And I try not to complain about the work, but, and I will not deny it, I have had a few tantrums. After all, I'm not a born slave.

"What is with you, Akila?" Raziya asked one time as we cleaned up the den, noticing the unusual silence. Remains of food littered the table along with chunks of stuff that it seemed to have been spat out. I used my rag to move them gingerly to the floor for Raziya to sweep up later.

"Nothing," I replied, pouring some of the solution Raziya had told me to work with. My waist length hair hung limp and dirty since I hadn't found anything good enough to wash it with.

"If that is what you want to say," She didn't press the matter any longer. "Keep doing that, and I will not be so considerate and make you sweep," She said sharply noticing all the lumps going onto the floor.

"Consideration has not smiling upon me," I said, ignoring, not knowing what I was saying and not caring whether or not it made sense. "I see no reason for it to start now."

"What are you talking about? You are considered lucky among the women here!"

"Wow, you blowing my mind!" I said sarcastically. "I can't believe it!"

"Why are you so ungrateful?" she retorted, black eyes gleaming.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but closed it.

"Oh, I have offended you," She said in response to my silence. But her voice didn't sound guilty.

"No, you haven't," I lied. We continued working in silence.

"Why did you tell Bakura that you had the wrong person?" I asked the question that had been bothering me for ages.

"Because he has been known to act without thinking," She said finally. That didn't answer my question. "He does not make the right decisions at times."

"Do you not respect the Thief King?" I asked casually, moving onto the huge rectangular table in the center.

"I didn't say anything," she said quickly. "Bakura is the best thief around." She tried to cover her mistake.

"Really?" I asked, smirking at her. "Seems to me that you think someone is better? It is simply an opinion, dear Raziya. You do not have to be afraid to share it."

"I am not afraid," She said coldly. "I do not like to share my opinions."

"But-"

"Shut your mouth, Akila. I repeat myself, I have my opinions and I prefer to keep them hidden. Now stop badgering me or I will make sure you never see Ra rise again."

"But I already don't see the sunrise," I complained. "That is not a good enough threat. Think of something better!"

"You will-" She stopped, as Malik and Bakura entered the room silently. "What do you want?"

"What? We cannot simply wander in?" Malik remarked, sitting down next to me. I instinctively moved to start scrubbing a wooden table farther away.

"You may, but usually something wrong," she answered swiftly, before turning her attention to Bakura. "If Malik does not want to explain, then you tell me."

"Patience, Raziya," Bakura said, smirking a bit. She seemed eager to launch insults at him but bit her lip.

"The…book," he said carefully after the bit of silence. "Tells us nothing that we do not know. It simply confirms my theories."

"What you don't know? It told me things that I do not!" she said coldly. "You capture a girl, the one that I did not want without me knowing, and now you do not show me what you found? Do you not trust me?"

Bakura's red eyes gleamed angrily. "My dear Raziya, I don't trust you as far as tomorrow. But I have faith in every one of your…special skills."

Her frail and shriveled body grew furious, but unlike me, she contained her anger. "Let me see it again. I want to know."

He sighed deeply. "Perhaps later. Not now," His eyes drifted towards me.

"Very well," she said icily, black eyes glinting. "Akila, get them some food from behind counter. And a drink, perhaps," she ordered, glancing quickly at them, then back at me.

I threw down the rag contemptuously and stalked to behind the counter. Behind the counter was a door, which lead to the room where Raziya kept all the food utensils and a cauldron of stew cooking. I managed to find everything, though it took me a while since Raziya seemed to loved things that open and close, so there are a whole lot of cupboard doors, herb drawers, places for forks and knives, corner doors that opened in strange ways, etc.

But before bringing them out, I leaned against the thick wooden door, straining to catch snippets of their conversation.

"I sensed that she was better than the one you wanted, you old bat! Twice!"

"I do not believe it! How can you not trust me? Malik, Malik, back me up!"

"What? You know where I stand, Raziya! I have already given you my opinions on this matter!"

At this point, Raziya seemed positively fuming. And then she remembered I was alive and yelled for me to hurry up.

Well, that's not what she said, but what she meant. There was a whole lot of cursing in that simple order. And not all of it was directed at me.

"Thank you, Akila," Raziya said in a voice of forced calm as I appeared and set everything down in front of them. All three of them were abruptly silent.

Damn them.

"Oh Akila," Bakura stopped me. I turned to face him.

"What?"

"Here," he tossed me a leather bound book, that looked very familiar, and then I realized why.

"You're just going to give back my diary?" I asked incredulously, narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah," he answered. "Like I said, it tells me nothing I do not already know."

"You trash my room, have a duel with the priests, which can I add, destroyed the room even more, run away, then come back in the middle of the night and kidnap me?" I nearly yelled out of frustration.

"Yes, that seems right," He replied casually, cocking his head at an angle. "What is it? Is the little princess unhappy with the state of her affairs?"

"The little princess is upset at the fact that all her stuff is being stolen. I HATE YOU!" I screamed louder, stalking off. Tanned thieves stuck their heads out of their rooms, wondering what the commotion was about. Most of them looked annoyed that I was disturbing their private time and sleep.

And the fact that my room was at the end of the very long hall did not make me feel any better. That meant more people stared at me while I stomped back to my room.

I flipped through my diary, looking for mark or something that the tomb robber might have put.

There was nothing, save a few wrinkled pages and a few very big ink splotches on the last couple of pages.

And I have finally finished all that has been ever since I arrived. Well, of course, there are more, but these two are the only ones that are important.

My candles are running low again. I've replaced all original seven but I've added an additional three but it still doesn't help.

Akila

* * *

Yay! I got it up! 

Anyway, I'm going on a family vacation next week and school starts right after that. So I really don't know when I can write the next part. Bear with me, please?

Review please? Thanks for reading!


	11. Duel With A King

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Duel With A King  
**

My candles are running low again. Can't people invent something new that keeps dim lighted rooms bright for an extended amount of time? But anyway, right now, that's the least of my worries right now.

I finally did get a break from all the cleaning. The old bat made me sit and watch her cook, threatening me with a "once you get lost in these halls, Akila, you may never find your way back". Obviously, I never really listened to her much, seeing as everything she said went through one ear and out through the other.

"I don't care," I replied sullenly, not looking at her and tracing the outlines of the wood on the table.

"I do."

"Why?" I demanded sharply, looking up at her small figure. "Tell me!"

"You don't need to know!" she replied in a shrill voice, black eyes flaming. "You don't need to, Akila."

"I heard it the first time, you don't need to say things twice. I have enough on my plate without adding a parrot." I looked down again, running my fingers through my hair.

"You have nothing on your plate," she said laughing harshly, while stirring her stew.

I flushed. "Yes, I do. The only thing worrying me is how I'm going to get out of here and it's taking up all the space."

"You will never get out of here," She snorted. "Something like you would never to be able to get out at this time."

"I will too. I placed my faith in the Prince, his priest Mahaado, and my stepsister. They will not let me down," I bluffed, because in truth and short, I had no idea what they were doing now. I didn't (still don't) know how much time had passed so I had no idea if they'd started off on their travels yet.

"You would be better off placing your faith in two of the last things you have on your body." She responded, sipping her beef stew and adding another spice.

"Two? Oh, so now my numbers are going up?" I was slightly intrigued now. "What two?"

"Well, right now, I have one in my mind. Every young woman has it and it can be taken away in one moment," She replied casually, keeping her back to me.

I was glad she couldn't see me flush uncomfortably. "That doesn't count."

"And why not?"

"Well, if that were the case, it would be gone already, right? Please Raziya, I do not like talking about it," I half pleaded. "Let's move onto the second. What is it? I deserve to know, after you kept me as a prisoner and hostage for so long."

"Hostage?" She cackled, finally turning around to smirk at me. "Hardly. You are not a hostage. Though you are right. I suppose it is time for you to find out."

That left me in shock. I had become so used to (Ra, I don't want to admit it) begging for information and not getting what I wanted, that when I did, it didn't seem right.

"Time for what?" I asked suspiciously, wondering what she was talking about.

"Go find Bakura," She said, untying the cloth around her hips. "Now."

"I don't know where they are," I reminded her.

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Will you hurry up before I change my mind?"

"You'll have to, if Bakura doesn't agree with you," I said lightly, plaiting my hair into tiny braids.

"You have wonderful humor," She said dryly. "He's the one that wanted to do it earlier, but I said no."

"Why?"

She didn't answer, only keeping her back to me. "Get them."

"Where are they?" My annoyance was rising to a new level. "I don't have-"

"Akila-"

"No need," Bakura walked into the room. "Ladies, might I remind you that there are...others down here who do like the noise of your chatting?"

I snorted, running my fingers through the braids to start over. "There is nothing down here waiting to be woken up."

"None that you know of, you mean, my princess," He smirked at my confused expression. "Shall we go?"

"Go where?" I asked. "There is no where to go."

"Outside, my princess. Aren't you craving some fresh air?" He asked, feigning concern. "You might have mentioned how many times you wanted to get out?"

"Yes, I mentioned that once or twice." That was a complete understatement. "But why?"

"Do you really need a reason for everything?" Raziya interrupted, black eyes glaring. "Can't you just wait patiently once in a while?"

"I don't see you doing that," I muttered, but very softly, as I figured that she was already agitated enough. Sighing, I followed both of them out of the room. They weren't arguing in hushed voice, a plus I hadn't counted on.

Finally we came to the dark, steep stairs that I nearly cracked my skull on.I watched Bakura carefully, as he ran his long fingers carefully against the even stones.

Once outside, the light hit me before the heat. It was like being at home again.

"Don't think about running away," Raziya read my mind as I headed for the edge of the ring of boulders. "You won't be able to."

"I wasn't thinking about that," I replied coldly, as I stepped out of the ring of boulders. But I could not see why; as far as the eye could see, there was no kind of any defense mechanism of any kind. No walls, no guards, nothing.

"Good," He leaned against the mass of rock, watching me carefully through his shockingly red orbs.

"So, what's the show?" Malik rubbed his hands together, as he appeared from the hole in the rock, his light blond hair reflecting the Egyptian sun. "I wouldn't have come out if it weren't a complete waste of my precious time."

"It's is," Raziya said, throwing a dirty look at Bakura. "Or at least, it will be a waste of your time."

"Do you not see what I sense?" Bakura stared coldly at her. "Or have your powers failed you already?"

She flushed. "I don't know what you're talking about, Bakura. My powers would never fail me."

"That's what they all say," Malik muttered inaudibly under his breath. "Anyway, have you found a way to bring it out, other than with a piece of jewelry?" He turned his attention to Bakura.

"No. And I don't want to give her mine," The tanned thief replied, fingering the long golden bracelet on his wrist. "I don't trust her with it."

"It's not like she could escape or something," Malik replied acidly, before moving to Raziya. "What say you?"

"No!" She was almost livid now. "I would never give mine to her!"

Bakura's red eyes hardened. "Might I remind you that it was I who handed that piece of gold into your callused and old fingers. And it will be an easy task to take another from a tomb."

The old woman flushed. If I had not felt so much hate for the woman who'd caused my sufferings, I probably would have stood up for her. But no, I was silent for the piece of flesh that caused me misery for Ra knows how long I've been here.

Shaking from anger, Raziya reached inside a deep pocket and took out a strikingly familiar piece of gold jewelry…

A diadank.

I gaped at it with huge eyes.

"Hand it to her, Raziya," Bakura said, pretending not to notice Raziya's anger or my astonishment, and folded his arms across his chest.

And Raziya, not daring to anger the Thief King any longer, strode quickly to me and thrust it unwillingly into my hands. Her hand was shaking with fury and when she handed it to me, I dropped it on contact into the sand. She winced noticeably, disgust clear on her withered face.

"Put it on," Malik ordered. "None of us have all day."

"Do we need to walk you through every step, Akila? Or are you so stupid that you need us to spoon-feed you as well?" Bakura asked, obviously irritated by my slow movements.

"I'm fine," I stared back into the two pairs of eyes, one so unnatural in color and one different yet painfully familiar…

//Wingweaver?// I hadn't called too loud, but I still wondered if she could hear me.

//I'm right here, Akila.// She replied, almost too quickly for my comfort. In a corner of my mind, I couldn't see her, only the six indigo blue wings that shaded her body and face from my view.

//Eh…good. Do I really have to fight him?// I asked hopelessly.

//Of course.// My hopes sank.

//But we always could...run away.// I was slightly cheered by that idea.

//You read my mind, Akila.// So was she.

"Are you finished with your little mental conversation? Because I would like to move on," Bakura's cold voice pulled me out of the depths of my mind.

"Aw, we couldn't have a disappointed king, now can we?" I said sweetly, concentrating. A second later, the ball of light appeared and manifested itself into my Wingweaver.

"No, we could never have that," Bakura said, almost sarcastically, I noticed. Perhaps he meant it literally.

I noticed that his diadank was already on his wrist, and the sides had flared. There was a ball…but of what, I do not know. It was not white, like mine, but a dark black with purple strands running through it…like lightening.

But the ball of black light did turn itself into a ka.

It couldn't be ka, it was much too massive. The monster with a snake's head and what looked like the head of a god couldn't belong in a thief's heart…could it?

I could feel the bravado slipping away, replaced with fear. That humongous creature seemed to radiate power and…more power that came from a pit as bottomless as the Shadow Realm.

"So…" Bakura seemed to get even more irritated with the passing time. "Attack me, Akila. As you nobles say, ladies first?"

"You're going to regret that choice, Bakura," I said vehemently, glaring at him. "Attack him, Wingweaver!"

She flew forward, arms spread out. From her fingertips, lights gleamed. Ten balls of light flew individually at the giant snake man and exploded.

And the monster came out unscathed, unlike the Stealth Bird.

//That wasn't supposed to happen!// I wailed in my mind.

//That ka…is like a god.// Even she was surprised. Hope was slipping away faster from me than I thought.

//Try again. We'll have another chance.// I tried to sound optimistic, but I don't think she was fooled.

"Diabond! Lightening Blast!" The red eyed thief ordered, slightly smirking. "Take her down!"

The man part of the creature put his overly muscled hands together and a spiraling ball of black and bits of purple formed. He pushed his arms forward and the attack was aimed for the six-winged fairy.

//Dodge it!// I screamed in my mind. She got out just in time, but not before the attack hit the left side of her wings, maiming her.

"Please, Akila, I expected more of a challenge! Diabond, Thunderforce Attack!"Bakura ordered, his scarlet eyes gleaming.

The snake part of Diabond reared and opened its fanged mouth, as bolts of yellow erupted from the snake. Wingweaver was still hurt from the last attack, but, and I don't know how she managed it, she flew up and avoided the attack. Her hands were placed in front of her and a huge ball of light, this time, aimed and hit Diabond squarely in the chest. The monster recoiled into the rocks, shattering them.

"That's all you're going to get today, Akila! Another Lightening Blast, my creature!" Bakura ordered, nearly yelling as the rocks tumbled. The monster put his muscled arms together, forming a ball of black and purple. The lightening parts cracked and then was shot forward and hit Wingweaver in the stomach.

She flew backwards into an invisible wall. A earsplitting scream pierced the air, until I realized that it was coming from both us as one. The pain in the spot where she'd been hit seemed to tear me apart with pain. Not one of the three did anything but watch and stare at my agony. It was almost with happiness and gratitude that I sank into the black oblivion, where there was no such thing as suffering.

"Well…there could be room for improvement," This was the first thing I heard when I'd woken up in a soft bed. Strangely enough, Bakura's voice wasn't discouraged, or even crushed. It was mildly disappointed.

"Improvement? Bakura, she is the worse duelist I've ever seen! As if you could call her a duelist!" Raziya was arguing in a hushed whisper. " The warrior ka would have been so much easier; it was already trained well! It was ready to fight!"

"Simply because it was trained well, does not mean that it would be the best choice for us," Bakura said calmly. For once, annoyance was not found in his tone.

"And pray tell, how? It's ready for anything and everything! The pharaoh's guards would never be able to take it down!"

"You're wrong, Raziya. The pharaoh's guards, priests and spellcasters are ready for a warrior ka…or perhaps an army of them. They would never expect two spirits, one who is a god, and one whose powers rival the goddess Isis herself!"

He was right, and even Raziya could see that. She finally shut up…for once.

"She's waking up," Raziya said, placing a gentle hand on my forehead. "Get out of here, Bakura."

"Gladly," He swept out of the room quickly, almost like a ghost.

"Are you feeling better, little pigeon?" Raziya asked quietly, feeling my head again.

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied coolly. "Please leave me alone for a bit."

"Very well, Akila," Raziya said, before getting up slowly. "Tell me when you feel better, Akila."

"I will," I said softly, flipping to the other side of the bed. She left the room quietly, shutting the door silently behind her.

I closed my eyes, but then opened them a second later. The ceiling had never looked more interesting.

Thoughts swirled around my mind. I'd never dreamed my ka was the reason why I'd be captured, and I'd never thought someone could actually get away with it. That was bit I was most irritated it. After all, I was a complete nobody. I was one of Father's favorites, but he had many. I was not the smartest, nor prettiest, or even talented among all of his daughters. There was always someone else to take away.

My throbbing headache forced me to close to my eyes and stop staring at the blank wall. But I awoke later, due to the yelling of thieves. I knew that wouldn't subside for quite a long time, so I took out this book and wrote about the fight.

And that brings an end to another moment in this dreary underground hideout. I sincerely wish I could say day, but we can't get all that we want, can we?

Akila

* * *

Sorry about the very long wait, you guys! If you went to my profile a few weeks ago, you'd know of all my problems and everything. But no worries, cuz I'm back! 

Sorry about the duel...I feel like it wasn't as good as it could have been, but I couldn't think of another way to make it any better. If I do, I'll take it down and edit it some more.

Anyway, review please?


	12. Destination Change

**Disclaimer**-I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own this pile of bio and social studies homework that I have to finish .

* * *

**Destination Change**

Ever since I last wrote, I've been practicing dueling with Bakura and Malik. Both have the strangest idea and wildest notion that I can actually get better at my dueling with practice, but so far, I have not seen any improvement at all. Malik got discouraged, but not too much, as it seems that he still supports the idea. Raziya, of course, has been quick enough to drop snide comments on my progress every chance she can get. And strangely enough, Bakura still has the chivalry to be distantly kind enough to her. But that doesn't matter to me. What else is new?

If I could fill the rest of these hundred pages with complaints, I would.

But that would just waste my ink. And what is there to complain about? I cannot get myself out. Yes, I know I have not tried, but I am sure that I cannot.

Femi used to say that hope is for fools, and actions are for the brave, and for that, those are the true heroes, the ones that we should admire for eternity.

"Heroes of what?" I'd asked sarcastically, though I didn't mean any offense. I'd simply found it annoying that she'd set so much store in the old sayings. She probably had one for the proper etiquette of dumping dung over crops or something.

For all I know, she probably has one for the accepted practice of revenge without being caught. Too bad I can't just fly across the sky and find her.

Hm…fly across the sky. I wonder if that might actually work. I've been having that idea in my head for a while now.

//Won't work.// Wingweaver interrupted my thoughts. //You're too heavy for me.//

//How would you know?// I retorted. //You've never even tried.//

//I cannot.// She repeated to me. //And anyway, the barrier is another complication to add to your calculations.//

I was vexed, so much that I didn't even acknowledge her rhyming skills. //Leave me alone. Get out of my mind.//

//Would love to. But I can't.// She was smug. //Didn't you figure that out already?//

I sighed loudly, and jabbed my temples, hopefully wishing it was worth the headache it was going to cause both of us.

"Did you just punch yourself? I knew you were crazy, but I never thought you were retarded," Bakura remarked as he sat down next to me in the huge den. I'd been doodling on some scratch parchment I'd found, writing nonsense words and drawings.

"No, I like to hit myself in the head on purpose," I glared at the parchment, not daring to stare into his face. I kept my eyes down, but covered the side of the paper with my arms.

"I wouldn't look at your stupid fantasies again, if that's what you're trying to tell me," He said loftily. "I'm better than that."

"I hope you are," I replied acidly. "And they're not fantasies."

"What else would they be? A waste of resources, maybe?" He replied, amusement sneaking into his voice.

"Why would anything I write be a waste?" I finally met his eyes. "Since when would anyone care to see what you write?"

"On the contrary, my shallow and close-minded princess, I am sure _your_ society would kill their own beloved and revered sons to gain just a smidge of information leading to me."

"They wouldn't murder their sons for you," I replied scathingly. "You're not worth it."

"But they wouldn't sacrifice them for you either." He smirked at me.

"Enough," Raziya snarled, agitated. "Get out of here, Akila. Do something worthwhile with your unlimited amount of free time."

Obviously, by now, I'd learned to just obey her as quietly and as softly as possible. I crumpled up the sheet of parchment as I made my way out of the room.

On a whim, I decided to go back up into the desert. There was fresh air up in the outside world, and I figured that would be a good thing for me.

But when I poked my head out of the crevice in the rock, it wasn't anything close to what I expected. Everything looked so different.

Instead of sand and the brilliant sparkling oasis I had been expecting, the entire scenery changed. Of course, there were still trees, but less now, and they looked like palm trees. And instead of the bright golden sand of the desert, it was now a fine white sand. The oasis was now small, but the boulders were still a ring. It seemed that the entire island had shrunken in size.

"Where in the world are we?" I murmured to myself, with mixed admiration and horror.

"On a floating island," Malik answered my question nonchalantly, leaning on a rock, watching the little island float along the currents. I glanced at him in surprise.

"How can we be on a beach?" I wondered, sitting down cross-legged at his feet."How is that possible? Last time I checked, we were in a desert."

"Magic," He replied plainly. "How else?"

"Where are we going?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" The inquiry made me ache for my past life. "Arabia."

"Why would we be going to Arabia?" I asked him, before I could stop my curiosity. "There's nothing there."

He ignored the comment. "In four days, we will have arrived at a secret hideout, where the infamous Forty Thieves live."

"And I should care about this…because why?" I cocked my head to a side. "Is it like a social gathering of some kind?"

"Partially," He answered evasively. "It's for a...celebration."

"What type?" I asked, interested.

"The first merchants ships arrive in Arabia soon, and they're loaded with treasure." His eyes gleamed with excitement at the thought of the added gold to his wealth.

"Planning a strategy already?"I grinned at him.

"Of course. That's what I'm good at."

"Is this the only reason why we're going this far, Malik? Or is there more?" The grin faded away, as I thought of some new torture technique that was going to be used on me.

"Maybe. You'll have to come to find out."

So now, we're heading south to Arabia instead of back home in the palace. At about now, Father would have returned to Lower Egypt, and began getting ready for the celebration of Femi's wedding to a nobleman. Pity I will not be able to see her on her most glorious day, and instead, going to be at a thief's party.

Akila

* * *

Yes! I finally got this out! I'm sorry it's been a while, and I think most of you were expecting the same old, the ones where Atem defeats Bakura and saves Akila. I really didn't want to do that, so I had a bit of a writer's block (and plus, describing battles is not what I'm good at). And ehm...I like this idea better. But I do need to think of some more ideas...I'm open to suggestions if you have any ideas. 

Oh, and I'm pretty sure the Forty Thieves came after ancient Egypt since Shahrazad was telling that story to the king. Anyway, they exist now! Bwhahahaha!!! lol, excuse my messed up history for this story, like I said before. Thankies!!! And please, don't forget to review!


	13. Paradise Found

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Paradise Found**

I think…I have now changed my mind. I would most rather be where I am now than at Femi's wedding…though I still believe it to be safer near armed guards then egotistical thieves.

We landed on the shores of Arabia about four days ago. The island "magically" attached itself to earth and camouflaged itself into a huge boulder attached to the coast. I honestly wonder what sort of magic Bakura evoked into the land, as well as when and where he chipped off the land.

As I expected, we'd only reached the coasts of Arabia, and not the hideaway of the Forty Thieves. To actually reach our destination, we'd had to travel.

"But only a day," One of the thieves I'd managed to befriend, a light skinned man named Ryou, assured me, handing me the reins of a black mare. "It won't be very hard."

To ensure that no one realized that Bakura was here in the city, we were to head into the city alone, in pairs or in groups as beggars, refugees, visitors, merchants and others, some on horses and on foot. It seemed that each of them know how to get there, so reaching it wasn't a problem. But I'd noticed, that with passing minute, Bakura grew more agitated and tense, snapping and snarling at anyone who dared approach him for minor difficulty.

"Is it easy to get into the city?" I asked him. We were going into the city together with Malik, who at the moment, was nowhere to be found.

"As easy as breaking into Valley of the Kings," He replied confidently, sitting atop his swift brown mare. Though I knew that the definition of "tomb robber", it was unsettling to actually hear the man describe his trade.

If you could call it a trade.

"What?" He asked innocently, in response to my stunned expression. "The gods have not struck us down yet, I do not know why you stare at me so."

"How could the gods have not taken their revenge on you yet?" I asked incredulously, pulling the reins of Ebonee. Back home, I was not an accomplished rider; my instructor said I was quite good…for a woman. I do not know if it's true, but still, I am thankful for those lessons I thought I'd never need.

He shrugged, careless. "Why does my welfare concern you?"

"It doesn't bother me in the least," I muttered, throwing the cloak Raziya had thrust into my hands just a few moments earlier before she'd pushed me out of the cave harshly.

"Do I have to go?" I'd asked her.

"Would you rather stay here spend time with me?" Raziya asked acidly.

"What about the other women? Can't I stay with them?"

She glared at me, with piercing, glittering black eyes, knowing as well as I did that that would never happen. "Are you truly asking me that question?"

I sighed, and walked out of the cave. "No. So…how do we get into the city though?" I pestered him again, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Past guards," He answered promptly for the thousandth time, without a hint of annoyance.

"But_ how_?"

"Just stop asking questions and watch, Akila," Ryou replied, this time, a little testily.

"Are you afraid that they'll stop us because of you?" Malik asked, finally catching up with us, as we entered the city.

"No," I answered, as we left the outskirts of the city without being halted by anything or anyone. Not even the street urchins bothered to stop and beg from us.

Gradually, the landscape seemed to change and give way to high cliffs and barren mountains that were breathtaking. There were no trees or many plants, just the hard rocky ground we were on and the azure blue sky. After an afternoon of treading along the path, we reached a large inland sea…but how could that be possible? The sun was just about to set, throwing vivid colors against the sky. In the middle of all the darkening blue water, a chunk of rock rose straight out of the pure blue water and up into the skies. As we got closer to the edge of the mountain, I could see the waves lapping against the shore in harsh unforgiving waves.

"We're almost there, Akila," Ryou murmured as we stopped in front of a very narrow and very winding path straight down the mountain. It looked deadly, even now in my memory.

"You mean that thing over that?" I shaded my eyes, holding onto the reins firmly with the other hand. "How do we get there?" I asked. "Is it even safe?"

"It would be safer on foot, but you should ride with me," a new voice said from behind us. All heads whipped around to see the newcomer. "To reach the Forty Thieves with a dead body seems a bit grim, wouldn't you say?"

It was a familiar face, one that had a scar and vibrant white hair. But the man who had spoken was not. He had a wild mane of black hair and dark calculating eyes. But he seemed powerfully built with battle scars covering his tanned body.

"That won't happen, Cassim. Ryou, take Ebonee and lead her carefully. She's frightened of heights," Bakura ordered carelessly, as if the man next to him had spoken at all. "Akila, get up here behind me."

I swung off the black horse and lead her to Ryou, who seemed accomplished enough to be able to ride one horse and guide another down the unforgiving path. Once I reached Bakura, he gave me a hand and I used it to hoist myself on the back of his horse.

"Always the killjoy," The man muttered, before he headed straight to down the hill. Ryou and Malik followed, leaving only Bakura and me.

"Loosen your hold on me," Bakura grumbled, as we trotted down the steep hill.

"I'm sorry, I want to fall and plummet to my death," I replied sarcastically, burying my face into his shoulder. I'd never really been afraid of heights, but being on that horse up that high was a new and terrifying experience.

"I'm not going to let you fall," Bakura promised coolly. "You have my word."

"You're a thief. And a thief's word is as reliable as the wind," I said to his skin. He laughed scornfully.

"You can't, can you?" He said. "There is nothing more that I can do to change your mind."

"Then give me a reason why you haven't slaughtered me mercilessly yet."

"You're not a pig."

"It's because of my ka, isn't it? But I'm not getting any better at controlling it! What good use of it can it do for you?"

"True. It has been at least one moon and you still haven't improved."

I gritted my teeth. "Your confidence in me overwhelms me."

"I don't have hope, Akila. I don't depend on luck. It's all skill and-"

"And improvising?"

"Of course. How else?"

"I don't know, you're the greatest thief in all of Egypt, you tell me!"

"Ah yes, I am," He said, with a sense of grim pride in his voice. "Thank you for reminding me."

"You're not welcome," I replied.

He sighed impatiently. "My Ra, are you always this childish? Those nobles and high-born ladies must be sick to death of you."

I kept quiet at that. Now that he'd said that, and I thought over it, he was probably right. Was everyone sick of me?

Bakura continued. "You know, to kidnap you, it wasn't hard at all. There were people on the inside of the palace, some of them so willing to hand you over to the likes of me without a second thought."

"Who was it?" I asked, my arms around his waist tightening. "Tell me!"

"You know her," Bakura sighed. "You females are so predictable."

"So it's a woman who sent me to the likes of you. Who?"

"Not sent. Begged me to take you. But forget about it. Focus your energies or something else."

Okay. I'll look to forward to pummeling the one who gave this horrid man the means to kidnap me when I return home.

"What are we doing here? Are you ever going to tell me?"

"Are you ever going to stop asking questions?" Bakura asked, irritated, finally stopping the horse so he could look back at me. We'd reached the end of the path…without me dying. Cassim, Malik, and Ryou had made it down before us and they were waiting.

"No."

"She's a talkative one," Cassim remarked, saving Bakura from answering. "We didn't get to introduce ourselves formally up on the hill," His attention turned to me. "My name is Cassim. I am the king and leader of the Forty Thieves."

"I know."

"What happened? You spoke so much just now," Cassim said.

"A miracle. Enjoy it while you can," Ryou replied. "I'm rejoicing. Shouldn't we be going?"

"Ah, yes. Stand back a little. _Open Sesame_!"

The waves parted the water into two. Molten…fire? Ryou says it is something called "lava" which comes from molten rock (but how can you melt a rock?). Whatever it was, it flowed down from the rocky path under us and then ran down in between the parted waters to form a solid and straight path.

The men pulled their horses into a fast gallop down the newly formed trail. Immediately, once all the horses were running along the path, water crashed down behind us. It was almost like a race, with the water trying to drown us, and us racing to get onto the floating boulder.

At long last, after a long rush of adrenaline, and Bakura almost getting his masculine body squeezed in half by yours truly, we finally reached the shores. Once the four of us were on land, Cassim wasted no time in leading us straight into a dark cave.

"Why don't you leave the horse here?" Cassim proposed a suggestion to Ryou, who was now leading a feisty Ebonee. "It will be hard to lead two horses where we are going."

"Where can I put her?" Ryou asked. "I don't see a place at all."

"There's a place where you can tie her over there," Cassim tossed Ryou a rope. Ryou obeyed quickly, and was soon Ebonee was tied. When that was done, Cassim placed a palm on the wall, revealing a secret entry. We followed him carefully into the dark.

"This cave is filled with mazes and traps," Cassim informed me, lighting a fresh torch. "Only a member of the Forty Thieves would be able to navigate through and come out alive."

"Is that a test?" I asked dryly. "Or something you learn after you're initiated?"

"Both. Even I, the King, know not all the secrets of this place. Stories say the gods were the ones who built this floating paradise and it was they who placed in all the traps."

"Paradise," I snorted, as we entered the cave through a secret opening. It gave off a sinister feeling. "This is your paradise?"

"There is more to pure bliss and joy than just material things and surroundings, my naïve princess," Cassim said, leading us.

"I wasn't thinking material," I replied. "Comfort was more on my mind."

"Not all of us have the luxury of having our wishes granted, princess."

"I don't either," I replied coolly, as we wandered deeper into the cave. It was darker now, even with the flare of the torch. There was a constant drip of liquid echoing in the cave that grew creepier as we kept going.

"There are some things that are better done sitting on horses, Akila,"

He was right. To reach the place everyone else had in mind, we had to cross different kinds of obstacles, like burning fire underneath our feet, poisonous miasmas, mazes that blocked out the light of the torch (how? magic?), each hurdle more dangerous and deadly than the last.

When we finally did reach it, it was…not exactly what I had been expecting. Cassim finally reached a small room in the cave, with water pouring out from all sides. All the water from the small waterfalls cascaded into a pool in the middle. We crossed the somewhat deep pool to reach the other side, the biggest waterfall of all. It was no taller than Bakura, who must be at least six feet tall.

"We should leave the horses here," Cassim suggested. "There is no place for them any higher."

"Very well," Malik agreed. "But if anything happens, you will be held accountable, Cassim."

He shrugged. "This place is a fortress. Nothing would be able to get in and out alive, unless it were one of me or my men. And we have more than enough horses."

Once the horses were settled, Cassim motioned us to follow, and before I knew it, he lead right into the freezing cold waterfall. I faltered, not knowing whether or not I should pass. Bakura grabbed my hand firmly, forcefully pulling me into crashing waterfall. The pressure of the water hurt so much on my head, but it was only for a few seconds, as we were soon out of the thundering water.

"Are you crazy? The torch has gone out!" I hissed, wringing out my hair. "We've no light now!"

"The torch is fine," Cassim assured me, whipping out a new dry torch and lighting it.

"Why isn't it wet?" I asked, curious, abandoning my anger.

He shrugged. "Waterproof bag."

"How is it waterproof?"

"It repels water."

"How does it do that?"

He ignored my question. "Well, gentlemen, we're almost there."

He led us on a path that went straight up. It seemed forever, what with the winding

The cavern was large, very large. From where I was standing, it was almost circular, but there were passageways, like the one we just came through, all around. Candles flickered throughout the room, bringing enough light and life to the room. Three sides of it was sheathed in solid rock, and the last one faced the sea, the sky, and the moon. When I looked down, I could see that even if outsiders saw the cavern opening, they could not come up, as to climb straight up the small floating mountain would equal death.

"Welcome, my honored guests," Cassim said warmly. "To the sanctuary of the Forty Thieves."

Sanctuary? No.

Cave? Yes.

Though it no longer bothers me when I am the only female standing in a room of vagabond roguish thieves, standing with Cassim's new thieves brought back the sensation. Some had tattooed every visible surface of their skin, others had piercings covering their faces, and one tossed a sharp looking dagger and caught it in between his _teeth_. Needless to say, I was slightly frightened.

"Scared?" Ryou teased, murmuring in a low voice.

"Just a little bit," I admitted.

"There is nothing to be afraid of when you're with Bakura," Ryou said.

"Oh, that's comforting," I replied sarcastically. "So comforting. And you don't happen to know why he brought me here in the first place, do you?"

"No, I don't." He tossed back his head and laughed. "But you don't know why we traveled to Arabia, do you?"

"Malik told me it had something to do with ships…" I said. "But who knows if it's true?"

"You don't trust thieves?" Another man came up to us, asking blandly.

"You're not really asking me that question are you?"

He laughed. "You picked one feisty girl, Ryou."

"Ausar, the wench isn't mine. She's Bakura's."

Ausar nodded. "I figured as much. She's not your type."

"My friends," Cassim spoke loudly, addressing the men before him and interrupting Ryou's witty comeback. "Welcome here tonight. We are rejoiced that you have graced us with your presence."

Lie.

"But of course as I promised, bargains were to be made and promised upon your arrival," At this, Cassim threw a wary and almost resentful look at Bakura, who stared right back at him resolutely.

At this, an outbreak of anger broke out in the room.

"Are we not to have a word in this scandal of yours?"

"Why should our voices not be heard?"

"F—k this, Cassim! This is another one of your useless schemes!" One man went so far as to roar, punching one of Bakura's men in front of him, igniting a fight that all the men began to be a part of, including Ryou himself, who before launching himself on a man who'd yelled obscene threats and phrases at him, pushed me back against the wall hard.

"Silence!"

Bakura towered over the men with his fury. He was the form of power that could not be ignored and his lips issued an order that could not be disobeyed. At once, the fight ended as quickly as it had started, without any other explanation. Men moved away from each other silently. Ryou and his friends returned from the fight, with only minor injuries and bruises, although one of them sported a split lip. In my mind, I did not doubt the possibility of the urge to fight to blossom again in another time, when both the leaders were gone.

"Your interests will be taken to heart, that I promise ye," Cassim vowed to his men, who still looked skeptical.

"Can anyone tell me why we're here?" I asked, frustrated.

"What were you told?" Ryou asked wearily.

"That we were going to rob ships."

Another man shrugged. "Best leave it at that. Dangerous for others to know more than they should."

"I agree," Malik's cold voice interrupted the short conversation, making it clear that we would not continue.

But of course, I did not listen.

"Why?" I asked crossly. "Why should I always be left in the dark?"

"Why not wait? It makes your victories that much sweeter," One of the Forty Thieves leered, entertained by my struggle.

I glared at him. "I'd rather not. Patience is not one of my virtues."

"Then you will make it a strength," Cassim's hearing was good. He was all the way across the cave. Or perhaps he just had been listening from the start.

"No, I'm going to find out soon," I glared at every man in the room, fists at my side. "Mark my words."

How did all of this happen? How did a simple kidnap of royalty end up in this? Deep down inside, I know that I am excited and exhilarated to find out what happens next. But I cannot help but wonder why fear hasn't taken its place in me yet. Perhaps it is because Bakura knows that I am something too valuable to lose. Or maybe…

Maybe what? I don't know…and I intend to see this to the end.

Akila

* * *

Heylo!!! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but hopefully, it wasn't too bad. lol, thanks for reading though! 

And, as always, review? Please? It does make the story come along a little faster.


	14. A String of Phenomenons

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**A String of Phenomenons**

It's daylight now, probably a few hours after sunrise. I'm sitting on a piece of stone that juts out of the wall, close to the opening side that faces the water. It's quite beautiful and peaceful here, on my rock above the sea. The view of the sun beginning its journey across the skies again is absolutely breathtaking. And the fact that I'm alone makes the splendor that much more glorious.

The men here ignore me as if I'm part of the rock, and I can't say that I don't like it. I suspect that someone has given them special orders not to bother me or even speak to me. But who knew they would actually listen?

Or perhaps I'm just that ugly.

It seems that these...people (Ra, it's just so hard to categorize them _people,_ much less _men_, they seem like something else entirely) don't sleep. Perhaps it's the alcohol. Or maybe…I don't know. Thieves don't think about tomorrow…do they? They live for today and what today brings. Preparing for the future seems to be unheard of.  
Exactly the opposite happens in the Golden Palace, where preparing for your future is vital, whether it before for the position of Pharaoh, Great Royal Wife, Wife of Pharaoh, Advisor of Pharaoh, Priest, Warrior/Soldier, or even Maid to Great Royal Wife. Each career you are assigned to requires extensive training. Personal feelings are thrown away, unless you're gentry and you say, "I want". Then, in that case, those below you will bring you what you "want".

I'm smiling sheepishly now, as I look back at the hieroglyphics on this page. My pen pauses for a moment, unable to jot down any more symbols. I suppose it's all because I have nothing else to write about. Fights have broken out, but as quickly as they've begun, they're over. From what I hear, the majority of the fights revolve around the delicate and dainty things that wound a man's ego.

Sometimes I think even the gods have turned their backs on me, their own kin. If being a daughter of pharaoh makes you a descendant of the gods, Hathor, goddess and mother of pharaoh, why have you forgotten me? Bes, goddess of family, have you disregarded a member? Isis, supreme goddess, I am one in need. Please hear and answer my prayer...

I don't even know why I return to this book anymore. My life seems meaningless now. There's nothing going on. Why do I even bother to record in these papyrus pages? I do not think that if anyone who reads these words will find them neither important nor vital.

Well, I suppose that I will never be back.

Good-bye,

Akila

-xxx-

Well, I guess that even the best of us fall of the cart sometimes and so it's natural that I've returned to make funny signs on papyrus sheets again.

I know I somewhat vowed to myself that I would never come back to writing in here, but what I'm about to inscribe deserves to be on these pages.

And I can't believe it.

Just to say how unbelievable this is, I'm writing by the candle light at the side of a _bed_, trying to record everything before the flame runs out of wax. I glance over at the candle, and I'm estimating that the candle wax will run out before I even finish this page so I will have to write fast and write small.

The beginning is where all stories start, so its only logical that mine commences there.

Out of Bakura's legion of about fifty, only twenty came to Arabia (the rest stayed behind in Egypt to keep up with their robbing, I suspect. I just noticed from my memories, that as we were headed towards Arabia, the largest room seemed to get more and more empty everyday.). Ten out of the twenty were actually allowed out of the cave, but five stayed in the nearby city, in various places that we passed on our way in. The rest of the five (plus me) made out way into the Forty Thieves hideout. Out of everyone else, I was the only one abandoned to stay at the cave. I wonder why Bakura brought such few people when he was clearly outnumbered. Had I known that I was to be outnumbered, I would have definitely brought more people…or would I? Bakura has never been wrong as of late, and I highly doubt that this is where he would start slipping up.

With the five, and Cassim's few, they set off for their wonderful trip. I was left behind with the remaining thieves, and all did not express an extreme desire to converse with me, only the one who once in a while brought me food and water. What drove him to do that, I have no idea but I'm thankful that he saved me from starving.

The evening after the thieves had left for their "mission", only two of them returned, both part of the Forty Thieves, both out of breath and both claiming that the others of Bakura's men had passed the point of no return the second they stepped aboard the boat. There was uproar after this announcement—every man began to fight again, with each other. Why…I have absolutely no idea. It's manly, I suppose, to knock out the person next to you with your sandal and then throw him against rocks so that his eyes fall out of his head and he can't see straight anymore.

_Ast! _I'm getting off topic once again!

After the men had enough of their "manly" time, they contemplated (well, it was much more than that, but it's so much easier to call it that) what they would do next, I finally slipped out of the shadows. Unfortunately for me, every man was facing that direction and my appearance was not as concealed as I would have liked.

"That wench!" One of the men cried out. "Hayyan, explain to us! What will happen to her?"

"She will stay with us!" The man named Hayyan replied loudly and harshly over the noise. "The white haired bastard promised it!"

"He most certainly did not!" I retorted venomously, fists clenched at me sides. "Let me go! I have nothing that you'd deserve!"

"Are you quite sure we have no idea of your worth?" he leered, moving closer to me closer to me, yellow teeth gleaming in the flickering light and stale breath breathing on me heavily. "Princess Akila of Egypt?"

I squared my shoulders, rising to my full height. I may have been much shorter than he, but my anger more than made up for the height difference.

"If I truly am this princess you speak of, and not a prisoner amongst crude thieves, I order you to release me. As a daughter of the Egyptian Gods, I command you to let me go."

He roared with laughter. "Oh…I'm so very scared. I wonder…which is going to strike me first? Your useless _heka_ or the fury of the gods?"

"My _ka_!" I exclaimed, as my eyes grew wide at his words. "How do you know about that?"

He only smiled more manically, laughing loudly. I threw a quick look at the water, instantly gaining back my confidence quickly.

"But wouldn't you like to find out?" I sneered, throwing an arm to the side, pointing at the now rough waters. "Ask the gods of Egypt. They will let you know!"

His eyes followed my finger, the expression of smugness changing to utmost fear as he took in the sight. Nun, the waters of chaos, was growing steadily angrier as he began to lash out against the stone. There was an unearthly wind blowing around the water, causing the waves were growing more and more massive, threatening to knock the little hill out of its place in the middle of the sea.

"Hurricane a'comin!" he bellowed loudly, flinging me to the side ruthlessly, smashing my body against the sharp rocks jutting from the walls. I could feel the sting of pain and a cut on my arms, but ignored it.

Pandemonium erupted everywhere at once. Mayhem ensued after that, with everyone running around, desperate to leave the place before it became their grave. I wondered, with the defense system built the way it was, would it not be more a prison than a stronghold?  
But there was something I didn't realize at the moment, and I feel like a fool for not noticing. It had to be much easier to get out, than it was to get in and everyone was rushing towards that one exit that I had no knowledge of. All you needed was a steady and intact horse. The horses may have been going crazy, but last I checked, they were intact.

It was then I took my chance. I tucked my hair into the long, flowing cloak, and tied it securely around my neck. I ran after the rest of the men trying not to add to their fear. I grabbed the reins of the same horse that I'd ridden before, pulling her away from rest. I settled myself above her, kicking her into a gallop and followed the rest of the men out of the cave.

The waves were becoming furious, lashing out at the little mountain. On the beach, sand was flying everywhere, and it was hard to make our way towards the shore. Even over the roaring of the wind, the waters parted for us, but I could feel that it would not stay that way for long. Above the wailing of the wind, I could hear the sounds of men as the water tried to consume them. It made me ride faster, struggling to catch up with the ones that were still alive. I looked back only once, in all that time, and I saw that the peak had disappeared. In all the time, it wasn't fear that gnawed at me, it was cold sweat that broke over me that I was so close to escaping, yet so close to death. I had to escape, and right then, my life depended on it.

But miraculously, I survived. We rode far that night, far away from the inland sea and far away from the destroyed hideout and into the city before sunrise, all exhausted but glad to be alive. It was a sleepy place, with every lamp doused and each inhabitant asleep, but I suppose that if there were a brothel, all those who dwell within those walls must be alive.

I continued to follow the rest of the men. The few that had been left behind were riding in front of me and in the confusion, hadn't been able to find me. I had been counting on the fact that they believed me dead and that their leader would be furious with them. The cold winds that blew against our wet bodies were unbearable, almost unnaturally cold, and the darkness that enveloped us seemed to make it even more frightful.

Oh no…the candle growing smaller. And I'm not even half done! But I don't want to bother them for another candle, _ast, _I'll simply continue.

We kept on riding through that city. It was larger than I'd previously thought, with its wide paths and large buildings, and it was also much wealthier than I'd expected from that one poor bazaar. And many of the inns were awake and somewhat busy. Soon, Hayyan lead us to a small one that was not too busy. Though the lights were on, and the smell of cooking food could be wafted through the streets, there was barely anyone inside.

"We'll stay here for the night," Hayyan announced to his men. "And then make our way to Cyprus in the morning, just like our original plan."

"What about that girl?" another asked angrily. I cursed him the bottom of the Nile. Was I truly such a spectacle to him? "What happened to her?"

"She's amongst us," he replied confidently, as his beady eyes scanned his men. They locked with mine with a knowing smile and glance, and I knew that my disguise hadn't fooled him for one second. "And she'll stay with us. I made sure of it."

There was a reassured sigh that rippled through the small group after his promise. With a swish, Hayyan knocked loudly on the door, a thunderclap in the peaceful night. Instantly, the innkeeper poked his scraggly, goat-like beard out into the night, his sharp, black beady eyes gleaming at the sight of prospective customers. But the excitement changed to fear as he took in the sight of the men.

"Good evening, good sirs. I have no more room—"

"You have five seconds to help us decide whether or not to spare your life. Your countdown begins no—"

"Ah, I think we have a vacancy now. Come in, come in," he opened the door hastily, and shut it quickly when all the men had filed in.

"What can I get for you?" he bowed respectably, in an attitude of submission. When he looked up, he caught the eye of his just as fearful wife.

"All of your finest meals, drinks, and rooms," Hayyan commanded carelessly, probably satisfied that he'd scared an innocent soul. "Nothing more, and nothing less is expected."

"Yes, yes, of course, all shall be as you wish," he promised left the room quickly. As we got ourselves settled in the room, the other guests barely noticed our arrival. I noticed that I was wrong, that there were people up this late, gambling and drinking, and doing whatever else their hearts desired But my brothers once told me that in Arabia, there were some men who neither drank nor gambled. So those men must have been foreigners as well.

It wasn't long before a massive amount food and drink was set out before the men. What took even less was the amount of time it took for them to get drunk. The second I was sure each of them was as drunk as they could get, I took my chance and crept out of the inn inconspicuously. Once outside in the cool night air, I slipped on the hood of my cloak and found the horse I'd been riding. She was frightened, when I reached out and touched her gently.

"Shh.." I tried calmed her down, with a pat of my hand. She seemed to grow only tenser and more fearful.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked dryly.

I spun around in fright and shock. "Who's there?" I demanded. "Show yourself."

"Pray, rest easy," the man said reassuringly, making his way out of the darkness. I blinked rapidly, trying to adapt to the darkness, but all I could see was a tall dark figure. "I will not harm you."

"And you, pray, give me a reason to believe you," I said coldly, keeping a firm hand on the horse. At once, she was calmed, her dark eyes seeing knowingly into the shadows.

"You'll have to take your chances, won't you?" In the darkness, his voice became slowly cooler. "Well, let me tell you then. You are the Princess Akila of Lower Egypt, whose fame has even spread to a place as this. You hold a prize sorely wanted by these men. And—"

"I didn't ask you to tell me who I was," I cut him off sharply.

"My Princess, I'm giving you proof."

"My identity is your proof?" my voice dripped mockery. "I'd ask you to tell me another tale, but I fear that I'm too sensitive to the trash that pours out of your lips!"

"My princess," his voice, smooth as oil, betrayed no hurt or emotion. "Let me finish! Judge me after my sentence is done."

"I'd rather sentence you to death and watch with a laughing face. But that won't happen, will it?"

"Nay, I do not think it will." In the dark, I could see a flash a white. He must have been grinning. "So are you going to let me finish?"

"No, I'd rather not. Tell me, what is your purpose here?" I dropped the reins of the horse, moving away from her slowly. "To kill me? Go ahead and do it! And see if I care any less!

"I see that my words have no power over you, my Princess." As he stated the obvious, I could hear the smirk and amusement in his words.

"What makes you think that I truly am the Princess you speak of?" I bit back, infuriated.

"My lovely Akila...we both know you need no more proof. What's hanging around your beautiful neck is enough to reveal who you are.

My hand went instantly to my throat, where a gold diamond necklace was suspended. The diamond was cut into the design of a white lotus, with green emeralds serving as leaves. It was a gift from my father, a precious heirloom from his ancestors, and something I never took off for sentimental reasons. While I had been kidnapped, I'd placed it under my dress, to keep it out of sight, and therefore out of mind. I suddenly wonder why Bakura didn't take it when he had so many chances...why didn't he? This King of Thieves is becoming more and more intriguing...and that much more frustrating, with all the confusion he leaves behind.

"Doesn't _that_ prove anything?" the man said simply, irritatingly.

"The Devourer take you!" I shot at him fiercely, gritting my teeth. "How could you see that?"

"It's as clear as the sun is during midday." His terrible comparison made me laugh cruelly. "I believe that means it's quite self-explanatory."

"It does not explain anything!"

"It was easy to see inside that inn," he finally said. "If any of the thieves had been perceptive enough, they'd have taken it immediatly, perhaps slashing your pretty neck with the same stroke."

"Then go ahead and kill me!" I burst out, enraged. "Do it! I cannot continue to live on like this!"

"I'm not going to kill you," he said, walking over briskly, and untying the horse. From the dim light protruding from the inn, I could begin to make out the features of slanting cheeks, a nose, and eyes, but nothing more. "I'm going to help you get out of here."

"Why would you do something like that?" I replied, dripping ice with every word. I refused to believe that he could help me. As he got closer, I swatted his hand away.

"People do things for reasons others would not understand," he said, as though that explained everything, as he calmly tried again to help me. Again, I pushed him away. But he was expecting it now, and his strength was too strong to be able for me to pull his fingers away. "Now get on this horse. Before the others find you."

"I've naught an idea of who you are and I'm not about to get on this horse and fall into another trap."

"How would you know if you do not try? Akila, my dear—"

"Don't you dare address me by my name!"

He sighed. "To call you "Princess" repeatedly would arouse suspicion."

In the darkness, I glared at him. "And truly, why would you care?"

"Why should I not? It is an honor to serve the princess," he said nonchalantly, coming to me to free the horse. "And to protect the princess is a great honor, wouldn't you agree?"

"Your tongue of honey amuses me," I replied. "And I'll pass on your offer."

"And why should you? Think carefully, Princess, before you make your decisions so hastily. I know this land far better than you do. You'd be lost for the rest of your life if you tried to make your way back alone."

"How can I believe you?" I repeated coldly. "And how do I know you aren't going to harm me?"

"Well, first of all, I am betrothed," he finally stopped to look at me. "And you may believe what you will. Either way, my family and I are going to the land of Kemt."

"And to take a tag-a-long back to my homeland would not bother you?" I asked suspiciously. Still, I did not trust this man.

He shrugged. "One extra mouth to feed doesn't seem quite so difficult. You can't possibly eat as much as my dead older brother."

I sighed. "I can't trust you. Leave me alone. Go away."

"What if I showed you to my family?"

"Why are you so insistent on bringing me home?" My temper had been controlled for the moment, but only blown up because he still hadn't answered the most important question. "Why do you care so much?"

"My princess, there are things you would not understand. But do not think that I'm doing this out of the good of my heart—"

"Because your heart is as black as onyx—"

"—I do this because there is something in it for me and my family," he finished with a final tone to his voice. "And that something has nothing to do with your being killed or hurt in anyway."

My eyes glared at him. "So I am simply a tool in your plan."

"Not plan. Revenge. No, your ransom is not involved. And let's hurry, Akila, before they discover us," he flashed an anxious look towards the door of the inn, before pushing me ahead of him and dragging the now freed horse behind him. "Let's go."

I let myself and the horse follow him silently, cursing myself for believing and following this man. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I'd given this stranger power over myself when he'd told me that he could take me home.

"My family and I are staying here at this inn," he said as took the horse's reins from me. "They are inside waiting for you."

"I'll not go into that building unless you come with me," I said firmly, facing him with arms akimbo.

He sighed. "Very well. They won't hurt you, you know."

I didn't change my stance. In the darkness, I saw him close his eyes, exasperated.

"Very well. Wait right here, I'll be right back."

"From what? Selling my animal?"

"Akila, for the love of—" he stopped short, shaking his head. "You know what, never mind. Just wait here, I'll be right back. And _don't go anywhere_. These streets are dangerous here at night. I will be right back in just a moment."

True to his word, he disappeared around the corner, but was back before I could even think. He pulled open the door, letting me in first, which of course, I fiercely declined, forcing him to sigh once again in exasperation and walk in first. This inn was brightly lit, just like the other and a warmth spread around the room. It was not as grand or showy as the other one, but it looked comfortable enough with its dark walls and matching, modest furnishings. There were people around and amongst them were three people sitting around a table.

"Jou!" a corpulent, tanned woman scolded harshly. She was the first one to get up and acknowledge the man by slapping him across the face. "What took you so long, you rascal?"

"Nothing, Mama," he answered innocently, taking a seat next to another girl. She was pretty, with her long dark hair, big eyes, and slanting cheekbones and nose. Like the people around her, she was tanned a dark brown, but it only added to her exotic desert beauty. "How is she?"  
In the light, I could finally see the man clearly. He had shaggy yellow hair, messed in a disarray. He was tall, all lean muscle, without a bit of fat. And like his family around him, his skin was tanned a dark color.

The woman's eyes seemed to grow sad, but she was saved the honor of replying.

"Jou, you shouldn't go around trying to save everything and everyone. You're going soft," the young girl rolled her eyes. "My name is Khalidah and that's my brother Jou. Oh, you don't have to tell us who you are, we already know."

"So you already have an impression of me before you've even met me," I kept my eyes unwavering on hers. She shifted uncomfortably, but it did no harm to her bright attitude.

"No, we just happen to catch your name," she smiled warmly at me. "We've been waiting for you for a long time."

"Long time?" I asked, confused. "Wha—Why?"

"Is it wrong to help a person in need?" she asked, a little too innocently. "Akila, my dear, why does it matter to you?"

I flashed her a cool look. "Khalidah, forgive me, but you're contradicting yourself"

She laughed, an almost heartwarming sound after spending so much time amongst rogue men. "So I am! But you are one in need and we will not move on without helping you."

I gave her a weird look, one which she interpreted correctly.

"Oh…you think you can't trust us?" she laughed again. It was beginning to get irritating. Every attempt to dampen her spirits seemed to only spur them even higher. "I assure you, my princess, you will be quite safe with us. I will make sure of it," she threw a mocking cold look to her brother. "My brother won't bother you."

"_Me_? I'd expect it to be _you_!" Jou glared at his sister. "Khalidah—

"My children, stop bickering and let us sit in peace," an older man interrupted her brother's comeback, before turning to me and speaking to me reverently. I narrowed my eyes at him as well. "I apologize, Princess. My name is Salamah and this is my wife Mahasin. It is an honor for my family to host you on your trip back to your homeland. I promise you that we will return you back to Egypt safely."

"No one does anything without expecting anything in return," I answered instantly. "What is your price?"

His lips twitched. "You have already more repaid us. It is now our honor to return the favor."

"It would be a terrible thing to stain that honor by hurting me in any way would it now?" I asked, watching the man's face carefully. It did not change expression, but like his daughter, he laughed jovially. This family was beginning to scare me.

"She doesn't trust me or us," Jou said dismissively, grinning a large grin. "Forget it."

"Shame. It's her loss," his father remarked. "Well, what's our plan?"

"For her to sleep first," Mahasin looked over at me, with mixed emotions, but I didn't miss the look of motherly kindness in her eyes, amongst the rest indescribable ones.

"Thank you," I said, with surprise. I hadn't expected that she would let me rest already.

"Khalidah, there's an extra mat that I set up just now for you. Could you show her where to sleep tonight?"

"Yes," she said in response to her mother's wish. "You can sleep in my bed."

"No! I'll just sleep in that extra place," I replied quickly. "Since I'm causing you so much trouble already."

Their father laughed loudly again. Mother of the gods, this one likes to laugh more than anyone I've ever met! "Well, I see she adapts quickly. Well, my daughter, give Akila what she wants."

Khalidah lead me up the flight of stairs to a set of bedrooms. She pushed open the door of one, letting me in.

"You wanted the makeshift bed, so you can take that one over there," Khalidah sat cross-legged on hers.

"Oh…thank you," I said to her as I unfastened the cloak and threw it onto the collection of warm blankets.

"So…are you really the princess of Egypt?" Khalidah asked, her voice a mix of awe and admiration.

"Yes…I am the third daughter of the Pharaoh of Lower Egypt and his third wife," I sighed, playing with my fingers in my lap. "But I'll die before I can resume my position again."

"No you won't!" Khalidah said wholeheartedly, a little too eager to show me that I was wrong. "Because my family is going to bring you back to Egypt!"

"And why would they do that?" I met her eyes. "Your family gains nothing out of helping me."

"Oh Akila..." she sighed impatiently. "You've asked this before. And we gave you an answer."

"Your answer did not satisfy me."

"It doesn't have to," she said. "Come, Akila, it's better if you don't know."

"Is it really?" I asked. "If it concerns me, Khalidah, I believe that I have a right to know."

I could see the jumble of thoughts moving around her mind. Finally, she sucked in some air forcibly.

"Okay, it's like this. See...—Oh, I hear them coming!" she exclaimed, dejected. Well, at least something dampens that girl's spirit. Alright, well that was somewhat rude. Forgive me, Khalidah.

"Khal—"

"Don't worry, I'll tell you tomorrow, okay? It's late, Akila, and they're getting an early start tomorrow."

"It's almost sunrise. And who's they?"

"My brother and father trade here every year. We're leaving tomorrow morning. We just got here a little bit earlier than you," she explained, and I nearly gaped at her for giving me a full explanation.

"Oh."

"So sleep well, tonight, Akila," Khalidah chirped as she smiled at me warmly. "Don't worry, we won't leave without you. But for now, I'll leave so you can get ready for bed."

She left the room momentarily, while I cleaned myself up and changed into a coarse dress that she gave me. It was a little too small but other than that, it fit well. When I was done, I requested a candle and a pen to write in here from the innkeeper's wife, to record everything. In between paragraphs, both Khalidah and her mother stopped by to watch. My writing intrigued both her and her mother, which was so different from their language and writing style.

And now, I'm finally…finally, _finally_ free. I feel so light and carefree! But I wish that I could have the feeling that they will take care of me and bring me back to my home. I don't know, but something about their family seems so sincere, even if they are a bit eclectic and strange.

Osiris, I've done it, I've beaten the candle! But it's about to flicker out, and I've finished everything so I can sleep now. My hand hurts so much…

Nuit, goddess of the night, grant me a good night's sleep tonight.

Akila

* * *

Been a while, hasn't it? I wanted to have this part up as soon as possible, even though I'm incredibly busy with homework and stuff, and editing this much text was beginning to make me just a tad bit dizzy...so if I missed a few things, I'm terribly sorry! If you have any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it. :)

If you've read on my homepage, I've been re-writing various chapters. And at the moment, I have the third chapter all nicely done and updated. There isn't a lot of added new stuff to it, but I think it's better. The more major revisions are coming up and I'll keep you posted about them! :)

So...thanks for reading! I hope this chapter was to your liking! Please review! It does make the next chapters come along a little faster...


	15. Nothing Special

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

i was in a bit of a rush to get this out...mostly because it is DoP's one year anniversary! YAY! i've made it this far, and i know i can finish it. please enjoy! if there are some mistakes, i apologize in advance! it's very late right now and i'm _so_ anxious to get this out for DoP's birthday present.

* * *

**Nothing Special**

It's morning, and I have gotten up far before the rest of the family has, mostly so that I can continue writing in here in peace (they tend to stare at me quite a lot when I write the hieroglyphics) and so that I can catch the morning sunrise. I was careful not to wake Khalidah and Maibe (she's Jou's fiancée but more on her later), as they slept peacefully around me.

The weather seems strange to me, nothing like the scorching heat of the Egyptian sun. I like heat...but I'm sure if I like this kind of heat. It's different and I long for the comforts of home that I once took for granted. What a life of luxury I used to live! It is only now that I realize how fortunate I was to be born into Pharaoh's family.

And living a nomad's life was my teacher. But really, I am not complaining very much. But it sounds like it up there though, doesn't it? I didn't mean it that way...life was a monotonous paradise in the Golden House where relaxation was its only law. Everyday, here, there is something to do and something to keep my hands and feet busy with the camels. They are such strange yet interesting creatures! Uncle Salamah and Auntie Mahasin are wonderful teachers, neither too kind nor too rude, and Khalidah is always next to me if I ever need help. Jou...Jou is too busy trying to trip me or make me fall in the dung to teach me, and more times that I can count I have lashed back at him with as much poison as I could muster from my bruised pride.

Well, of course, I have not mentioned about Jou's promised one. But what can I say about her? I used to think Priest Seth was unfriendly, but that was until I met Maibe. I think she truly hates me. But I suppose I am a little unfair because I've never really tried to talk to her, let alone apologize when I bump into her with a water pail or maybe knock her over by accident. She's usually yelling insults and obscenities both a slightly accented Egyptian and a language that I will never understand before I can speak my apologies. And I can't say that my slate is clean-I may have yelled at her once...or twice...or more. Uncle, Auntie, and Khalidah never seem to care very much for the fights that break out between us and they do nothing to break it up. Usually, it is Jou who comes to our rescue.

Well, everyone is getting up now. It will be time for the morning meal and chores soon.

Akila

-xxx-

Maibe is steadily getting worse and worse. Is there no end to her abuse towards me? Jou has told me not to worry, and that she doesn't mean half the things she says. I shot back wondering if it was that time of month again for her. He nervously tousled his hair and said sheepishly said "No". I then retorted that if she wasn't, I could not wait until she was.

Mother of the gods, what an adventure this has turned out to be. I've survived worse things than her, but why can't I just squash her?

All the time, at any given moment, Maibe will strike out at me, fussing and screaming that I am a no good princess, and less fit to be Egyptian than she is. She sneers at my attempts to do chores as well as Khalidah. But it's not as though I am the only one made with flaws. She insults everything about me, from my looks, to my body, to even commenting on me writing in this diary. Sometimes I wonder what compels her to lash out at me so, but then I know not her language, so I can't fight back.

She's going off again about my writing, and how I think I'm so much better than she is. Uncle Salamah is telling her off for yelling at me. I think it's time to begin my evening chores again.

Akila

-xxx-

Nothing new.

-xxx-

Nothing today either.

-xxx-

The days are hot…hotter and hotter everyday.

-xxx-

Maibe is yelling again. I'm only writing in here to spite her.

-xxx-

Spiting her is beginning to get annoying, even for myself. Life is boring. What else to write? I'm wasting ink…aren't I? Even my pen is beginning to get smudgy. Argh.

-xxx-

Judging from the marks on my book, it seems that at least thirty days have passed since I was rescued from the depths of hell. Three weeks…three damn long weeks, and my language is beginning to get as profane as Malik's. All I want is to go home now. And I don't even know where I am.

I know I could just summon Wingweaver and beg her to fly me home. But I'm afraid that she won't make it and we'll both die. I noticed before that the more I summon her, the weaker she gets. And I don't want to frighten these people who have done nothing but good for me.

I talk to Jou very much lately. Khalidah, unlike me, gets along very well with Maibe and she spends a lot of time with the exotic blonde. Because of that, Jou is my constant companion, and I can't say that I'm unhappy. He has a very bright personality, one that keeps another comfortable and entertained for hours on end. But even so, I crave the company of Prince Atem and Priest Seth. Does Mana miss me? Does anybody remember that the Princess Akila was kidnapped and still missing?

No, I guess not, since nobody has bothered to look for me.

Akila

-xxx-

I'm running out of time quickly, so I'll keep this short. We saw a fantastic sight today!

It happened around midday, when the sun directly over us. We had been moving then, keeping the camels close to us as they followed Uncle Salamah. The heat of the midday sun was scorching, and sitting along the bumpy back of the camel as it walked did nothing to help my fatigue. I had done this before, on other days, but today seemed different

But anyway, moving on.

"Look!" Khalidah had called out eagerly, pointing to the sky. "What is it?"

Because it was so far from the ground, it was unclear what the flying object was. But the second it heard Khalidah's cry, it swooped lower in a flash. And as it did, I instantly recognized who it was a it drew nearer.

/Akila.../ Wingweaver had appeared unexpectedly in the corner of my mind. /Is that-/

"Spiria!" I nearly screamed, as I jumped off the camel and ran towards her. It was her, Isis's ka, in all her majesty and glory. She floated in the sky effortlessly and gazed at me curiously with her all-knowing eyes.

"Spiria, what are you doing here?"

_To look for you._

"You've found me." I laughed unbelievingly to myself. "What-"

_Then my task is done._

"Wait, are you just going to leave me?" I asked, faltering.

_No. Prince Atem and Priest Seth are coming. Isis sent me because she knew where you were._

I'd never thought of that. If Isis could have located me all this time, why didn't she do it earlier?

"Why have you come now?"

_You are safe now. The time is right._

"But-"

_You were in no danger before._

"How do you know?"

_Princess, time is short. I must leave you now. Continue along this path and the Prince will find you._

"Wait! Don't-NO!" I screamed in frustration, as she took off into the sky, without even as much as a backwards glance at me. I sank into the sand, unable to believe anything that was going on. Once again, I was denied an answer, and this time, by Isis's ka! But even so, she had brought great hope to me, that Atem and Seth will soon find me! What greater news could she bring?

I turned back to Jou's shocked family, all of them still in the same positions that they had been minutes ago.

"Akila..." Auntie Mahasin spoke my name with an almost motherly concern, and I had no intention of correcting her. She spoke to me with more care than my own mother ever could. "Akila, what was that?"

I could not find the words to explain. "The...the Prince is here." I said, more for my benefit than hers.

"What do you mean, "here"?" Maibe asked indignantly. "Explain."

"He's-Spiria said to continue along the path that we're going on right now and then the Prince and Priest Seth will meet us," I said hollowly, not even believing it myself then. But who could blame me? I still don't even believe it now.

The entire family gaped at me as though I were crazy. But for some reason, they did not question it any longer.

"Get back on that camel, Akila," Uncle Salamah ordered in his powerful voice, breaking the silence. "Let us continue."

I obeyed, naturally. What else could I do? All that time, from midday to nightfall, my mind was full and busy. To think, that in only maybe a few days time, I will be saved! Everything will be alright, I will have be saved, and I can finally return home. What could go wrong?

Gods of Egypt, I pray for your blessing.

Akila

* * *

yay! end of fifteen. finally. yeesh. i think it turned out better than i expected, but i really wanted this out TODAY so if there are mistakes, i'll get to them in the morning. sorry for the super long wait. and now, there won't be another update for DoP for a while because i'm leaving on the sixteenth for china and malaysia. lol, but while i'm away, i will be writing so when i get back, look forward to a whole bunch of brand new chapters

and lastly, please **please** _please_ review. i would totally love if i came back from vacation and found a whole lot of emails junking up my inbox. a happy Winter makes for faster updates :)


	16. Rush of Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Rush of Revelations**

Spiria has terrible sense of timing. It's been a few days since her news and my last hastily scribbled diary entry and there has been no signs of Prince Atem or his entourage anywhere. I think she is another who has lied and cheated me through something I crave most. But she is another form of Isis so I have mixed feelings about holding this hatred towards Spiria.

And to be honest, the family has also been quite strange lately. No one speaks that much anymore, and I can't know why. At first, I tried to chatter to fill the silence, but when that didn't work, I was forced into self-gagged silence. Something must be bothering them.

I feel hopeless. As well as helpless.

Akila

-xxx-

I'm stunned. I can't speak. I can't write. I can't think.

I take back all that I have said about Spiria. Gods of Egypt, forgive me, but she was_ right_. She was_ right_.

Well, I always knew she was correct, but really...I was a bit impatient. Okay, I admit, I was more than just impatient. But let's try and keep this positive, shall we?

All of this...madness started (as well as ended) when we settled down for the night a few days ago. Dinner had been finished, and we'd simply been sitting around the warm fire. I hadn't been writing; my ink was running low and I felt no desire to write. Maibe had already retreated to her mat to sleep, and it was only the five of us that sat around the fire.

"I hear something," Jou had said suddenly, his eyes focused on the distant darkness behind me. "It sounds like horses."

"What?" Auntie Mahasin asked, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders even more tightly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Jou, could you—"

"On it, Father," Jou promised, and without another word, he ran off. I suddenly heard what he heard, the sound of thundering footsteps.

"Akila, get inside," Uncle Salamah said, his eyes focused far away.

"No! I'm staying out here!" I objected defensively. "I won't—"

"Akila!"

"What?" I said in exasperation, before looking around myself in confusion. Two people had called out my name. One was Uncle and the other—

"Atem!" I ran towards him, unable to contain my excitement as he jumped off his horse. He pulled me into his arms and flung me around in a giant hug. I never wanted to let go.

"I am so happy to see you," I almost half cried, closing my eyes and holding on to him tightly.

"As am I, Akila," he replied softly, pressing my head to his chest. "You—"

"What the hell, man!" Jou fumed as he reappeared, running an angry hand through his blond hair. "I can't believe—"

"Princess!" Seth's voice cut off Jou's, who only gaped at him in fury. I looked up from Atem's shoulder, and with a gasp of delight, bounded over to Seth and knocked him to the ground.

"Seth! I can't believe you're really here!"

"I am. Get off me."

"Sorry." I rolled to a side, laughing. Atem was laughing too, and held out his hand. I took it gratefully.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Seth asked, approaching us.

"Yes...I'm fine..."

"And I suppose we owe that all to you." For the first time, Atem directed his sentence towards Uncle, who sat there almost passively. "Your name, uncle?"

"I am Salamah, and this is my wife, Mahasin." He gestured to his wife who sat next to him. "My daughter Khalidah, and you have already met our son Jou," he introduced his family quickly.

"We thank you for caring for our princess," Atem said humbly.

But Uncle shook his head. "It was our honor."

"You cared for an Egyptian as your own simply out of the goodness of your heart?" Seth scoffed. "Forgive me if I do not believe it. Why did you do it? Why did you protect her?"

"Stop it, Seth," I came to his defense quickly, as though it were instinct. "Please."

"And I suppose you've never wondered why this man took you in?" he attacked me next. I gaped.

"I have but no one ever answered my questions!" I threw a cold look at him, before continuing. "I don't think he will, Seth."

"On the contrary, my dear, I am ready to reveal that story," Uncle said suddenly, drawing looks of suspicion and confusion from the rest of us. I turned to stare.

"What?"

"Khalidah. Let us go," Mahasin stood up abruptly, grabbing Khalidah by the arm. "Leave your father and brother to deal with these men."

"What? No!" she complained, wringing her arm away.. "Let me stay! I want to—"

"Khalidah!"

The girl sulked, but obediently retreated to the tent, her mother following close behind. That left only Prince Atem, Priest Seth, Uncle Salamah, Jou, and me...and all of Atem's men, who dutifully stood in a half circle behind us.

"What is the meaning of this?" Atem asked, in a rather civilized tone. "Sir—"

"There is much to say, my Prince, and I wish to say it only once," Uncle ignored Atem's words. "But before I continue, I request that your men leave us and guard the outer perimeter. I do not wish for anyone to hear what I am about to say."

Without a word, and in a surprising act of docility, Seth made a motion with his hand. All of the horses ran away, and that left only the five of us.

"Please Uncle," I begged him when we were finally settled in. "Are you truly going to tell me everything?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you?" he let out a short jovial laugh, before sobering up. "All that I know anyway, my dear."

"Akila, don't listen to this nonsense," Seth said superciliously, harshness coating every word.

"Stop it, Seth," I concentrated for a moment. "Where do we start? From when I first met Jou or before?"

"I must insist—"

"Ah, and speaking of that moment," Uncle leaned forward, rubbing his hands together and continuing as though Seth had not spoken. "Do you know how Jou knew where to find you that night?"

"I don't know _how_ he knew where to find me but I know how he knew my identity," I replied stoutly, still pondering. "But how he knew doesn't even make that much sense at all either."

"None of these things make sense, why don't you—"

Atem placed a hand over Seth's shoulder, silently commanding him to shut up. I thanked the gods.

"And now, you've hit the topic I want to discuss," Uncle had a gleam of almost excitement or thrill in his eyes. I felt a little fearful. "There was one man who brought you to this place of misery you are in now. Can you remember his name?"

"Bakura." I hissed his name with a venom I didn't know I possessed. "It's all because of him that this has happened to me."

Uncle let a wry smile twist at his lips. "He's not the evil man you make him out to be."

"And what do you know of him?" I spat quickly, throwing him a angry look.

"Much, my dear. It was _he_ who sent us to you."

It was then that I almost fainted from shock.

I think that Seth and Atem were just as shocked as I was but it was Seth that recovered and reacted first.

In a single, swift movement, Seth had raced foward towards Salamah and unsheathed his sword in one fluid movement, pressing the silver blade at Salamah's neck. Beads of blood appeared, and for once, Salamah was truly terrified.

"Seth, NO!" I cried, rushing towards them, but Atem held me back. "Stop!"

But Jou was faster.

"Get your filthy hands off my father!" he roared, charging towards Seth and knocking the sword out of his grasp barehanded. They fell to the ground in a wrestling match, and it was clear that Jou had the upper hand. They were loud, very loud, yelling more obscenities that I'd ever heard in my life. Even counting in the Forty Thieves.

"Atem, let me go!" I cried, desperately trying to push myself out of his grasp. "Stop them!"

"Akila—"

I didn't listen, only desperately tried to break away from Atem's embrace. With a few more pushes, his arms let go and I found myself flying towards Jou, knocking him out of the fight and to the floor.

"No more!" I pleaded, as Seth stood up behind me, dusting off his robes. Jou pushed me off him gruffly, breathing heavily.

Everyone was silent. No one seemed to know what to say or even how to say it. Hatred was burning away in some hearts, controlling our every thought and action, and I desperately craved a way to end it.

"Calm yourselves," Atem said coolly, from behind Seth. "And once you have, we will continue from where we left off."

"Are you mad?" Seth growled, throwing a nasty look towards Jou. "How can you believe a single word they say?"

"Let us not be hasty in our actions, cousin. We will sorely regret them in the future."

"They worked with _Bakura_! And you trust them?"

"I wish only to hear what they say before we take action."

"I'll not listen to their nonsense."

"Then don't," Atem said simply. "Guard the perimeter with the rest. If you cannot contain yourself from attacking our hosts, that request is an order."

Seth glared down at his cousin with a hatred that I have never before seen in his eyes. The fear from before quickly gripped me again; it seemed as though Seth were the god of his namesake incarnate, ready to destroy without a second thought of his victims. I said a quick prayer to the goddesses for protection.

"Thank you." Atem turned to Salamah. "Please, continue."

"Gladly." Salamah touched his neck gently, wincing slightly in pain. "Bakura told us where to find you. He said what to look for and where. He's wasn't quite right for everything, but we were still able to locate you without much difficulty."

Something clicked.

"Is that how you were able to pick me out in that group, Jou?"

"You look different from them," he shrugged it off. "It wasn't hard to find you."

"It wasn't the necklace?"

"Nope. I made it up," he grinned sheepishly.

"Really?" I said dryly. "But now, I want to know why Bakura offered to do this," I said, before anyone else could utter a word. "Why did he tell you to do this?"

A lone tear leaked out of Salamah's eyes when he registered my words. "My son..." he whispered, his eyes losing focus. "He was taken by the Forty Thieves," he said, in the same, hopeless voice. "And later killed."

That was strange. Nothing added up.

"Wait, what?" I was lost.

"Bakura promised to avenge the death of my brother," Jou cut in sharply, finishing what his father could not. "He said that we could help him by taking you, someone who was prized among them."

"Why was your brother taken?" Atem asked curiously. Jou shrugged.

"He was always a shady person, being in the company of people he should not have been associated with," Jou replied. "We really know nothing about him. Your guess is as good as ours."

"Perhaps he had something that the Thieves wanted," Seth said, restraint clear in his tone.

"That's stupid," I scoffed, "I mean, if someone is dead, they can't tell anything to anyone so there really was no point in killing him."

Four pairs of ice cold glaring eyes met my response.

"Sorry..." I muttered, suddenly realizing how insensitive my last comment was. I kept my eyes down to the ground. "Continue."

"Where, my dear?" Salamah replied acidly. "I think we've lost our conversation."

"Oh...uh...I don't really—"

"Your son, Uncle. And Bakura," Atem answered for me.

"What about them?"

"How were they linked? Did they even know each other?"

"No, I don't think Aban knew Bakura," Jou replied. "He's never mentioned it anyway."

"So let me get this straight," Seth said. "You took in the princess simply because Bakura promised revenge?"

"Yes."

"And you trusted him?"

"He is an honorable man."

"How do you know that?" Seth demanded. "Has he proven that?"

"I trust him, isn't that enough for you?" Uncle roared, despite his ravaged throat. "Pray, do not ask me for evidence, I can only give you—"

"Don't trust them," Seth said coldly, more to me than Atem.

Atem ignored him. "Did Bakura wish anything else?"

"No. Only that which I have said to you. He only wanted us to take a girl amongst the Forty Thieves and bring her back to Egypt."

"You did this all, simply because someone asked you and promised to avenge your son's death?" Seth let out a mocking, cruel laugh. "Forgive me if I_ still_ do not believe you."

"You need not believe us, that is not what we wish," Uncle said evenly, and I was beginning to admire him. "We have told our side of the story, the truth. Whether or not you believe us is up to you."

There was silence after his revelation. No one seemed to know what to say or even how to say it. I knew everything I'd needed to know, in a few short minutes. Well, wanted to know anyway. I'm not sure if I missed anything. We sat there, doing nothing, until the fire extinguished itself and then we were staring into darkness.

But even that didn't last long. From the east, the sun peeked over the horizon, just barely tinting the black skies with a tinge of lightest pink.

It wasn't until I tried to blink my eyes that I realized tears had hardened around my eyes. I wiped them away quickly, realizing that I was the first person to have moved for a long time.

Atem stood up slowly. "Thank you for the tale, Uncle. I know not of any motives that you may have—"

"There were never anything!" Jou hissed angrily.

"But I trust you," he finished smoothly, as if there had been no break. "I trust that only truth has been spoken here tonight. We are indebted to you."

Salamah was taken aback. "Leaving so soon?"

"It is a long trip back to Egypt. I'm sure Princess Akila would want to go back to her homeland."

I don't wish to write about our farewells after Atem said that. It's too saddening, and my tears are blurring my eyes when I think of the family. I don't want to remember Khalidah's eyes as I retreated back to the tent to tell her that I was leaving. I don't wish to recall my goodbyes to Uncle or Auntie, who took both my hands in hers and smiled up at me in such a warm, motherly way that could have just made me cry, and then forced a woven blanket into my arms for warmth. I don't want to think about what Jou looked like when we finally mumbled our goodbyes and gave each other an awkard hug.

But Maibe was nice. She miraculously uttered this sentence.

"Take care, Akila.

Before we left, Atem left some money for Uncle. I don't know how much. I just know it was tremendous amount.

What has happened has left me with much to think about. Even now, I do not doubt for a second the loyalty of Salamah and his family has to me, but I am beginning to think twice about Bakura's motives. What is he really working for? What are his intentions, for driving me so far out of my homeland, and then simply letting me go, and making sure I arrived home safely? Why...why does he do this?

I know that I said Bakura's name with poison, but now, I feel almost ashamed. Even though he has done so much bad to me, he has also done a whole world of good. I thought I would never get a chance to see my _ka_ and he has given me countless opportunities to see her and try to strengthen her...although those efforts have gone to waste. He has brought me on a adventurous journey that I thought never could be possible, never could be attainable for me. And he has brought me to Jou and Khalidah, and let me know what a true functioning family really is.

Yeah well...sometimes it seems good things happen from the bad. But this...this is just too confusing, too many things at once.

I do not understand. I cannot comprehend.

-xxx-

It's been a few days since I last wrote, and at least a week since we said good bye to Jou's family. Atem says we will be home soon. I am looking forward to it.

Akila

* * *

to all my lovely anonymous reviewers:

Michelle: wow, that's incredible! lol, but i'm glad you liked it :)

mimi: i'm glad you love this so much! i'm too biased...i think everything i write is crap x)

argh...i think this turned out alright, but i think i will do more editing tomorrow...or tonight, whichever turns out better. i promised this out by today, and i'm not about to back out.

lastly, please tell me what you thought. **reviews keep this DoP train going**, and i must thank those who reviewed the last chapter for giving me incentive to get off my lazy butt to write this chapter. this chapter is dedicated to the nine of you. you guys know who you are :)

so hey, leave a comment. if you'd rather not wait another three months for the next update, reviewing is the fastest way to speed up the writing/editing process. thanks for reading! :)


	17. Offer

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**New Opportunity**

Time passes slowly in the desert.

I'm not sure if it's something that I like.

Ever since Prince Atem, Priest Seth, and their entourage took me away from Jou's family, life has changed dramatically, for obvious reasons. Gone are the days when Jou, Khalidah, and I would get up early together to sing songs cheerfully and get the morning chores done. All of this has been replaced by soldiers who are driven by the ardent desire to make sure their princess is satisfied.

I wish I could tell them that I am perfectly happy and fine, that they need not make extra work for themselves by trying to make me as comfortable as possible in this harsh setting. After such a long time without the luxuries that were bestowed to me in the palace, I find that I truly do not need them.

But decorum and plain old manners forbids me so I am forced to stay silent.

These men act so differently around me. I wish they would not. When they know I am out of earshot, they yell gaily to each other, laughing boisterously and playing games with each other. I don't wish to join in these games but I would simply just like to watch them have fun.

My presence keeps that side of them away.

Oh well…I should move away from this topic…to Prince Atem, perhaps?

I am laughing softly as I write this, only because so much between us seems to have changed for the better. Lately, I have had to spend a lot of time in Prince Atem's company, for obvious reasons. The nervousness that I used to have around him has faded away and now, as of late, we get along quite amiably and comfortably. It's as though we're childhood friends again. There never seems to be a moment of awkward silences or anything of the sort Kakra often complains of.

But then again, Prince Atem is nothing like those fools that Kakra often had flings with.

Even Priest Seth is different.

He has been acting strangely lately. He does not ride among us, but rather far away from us. He insists on scouting potential "dangers" but those who know him best know that he is not doing that much at all. We know what is truly bothering him.

Mostly because it nags at us all.

I try to ignore everything the best I can. Out of sight, out of mind, you could say, though I hear from my mother that that is a terrible philosophy to follow.

Then again, that's coming from a woman who meets everything head on without shame.

But sometimes, it's just that...I can't help it. I don't want to think about what things are going on back home or what Bakura is up to. Sometimes, I just want to run away. I used to believe, when I was little, that someday Ra would come and sweep me away from the world in his fiery hands and drop me off into a paradise land.

Not that the Golden House isn't a paradise already, but I dreamed that Ra would bring me to a place where none of this cattiness and plotting against your fellow man existed.

"You're silly, Akila." Atem had laughed softly when I confided this to him. I frowned slightly.

"But not crazy," he added quickly, when he saw my expression. "I wish that too as well...I never dreamed that Ra would take me away but...sometimes, I just wanted to get away from it all as well. Everything has just been...so crazy nowadays. Thieves running amok, dishonesty and cravings for evil are everywhere. We need to stop it but it becomes so hard at times."

I placed my hand atop his, curling my fingers around it. His hand was warm in the darkness.

"Where good is, evil must exist as well. You cannot truly extinguish it," I said softly.

"I do not believe that," he said quietly, turning to me. "We simply have to keep trying."

I nodded, even though I didn't quite agree with him. I figured he didn't need my skepticism.

"I have every faith in you," I said finally. "You will succeed in making Egypt a better country. She will be so proud of you."

"It will take time."

"Nothing ever happens quickly," I reminded him. "All we can do is hope at the moment."

He was silent, and there was an awkward pause between us. I had been debating with myself whether or not break the silence.

Finally, I tried to say something. "Prince-"

"Call me Atem. Do I not call you by your given name, Akila?"

I blushed, hoping that in the darkness, he could not see, though I knew it was pointless, as he had seen my frown only a few seconds ago. "Forgive me, but...I could never say that."

"With a little practice, I think you'll manage just fine."

I took a deep breath and moved past the subject. "Yes, but...Prince, if there is anything you ever need of me, please do not hesitate to ask. Anything that I can do for you, I will gladly do it. Please, do not think that just because I am a woman..."

I stopped myself from rambling on further. He took my hand this time and smiled.

"I have every faith in you. Just as you do for me."

I blushed into a smile again, and from there, our conversation changed into one of quiet comfortable silence.

Though we did not speak, the not-so-happy tones of our conversation still stuck with me. It was indeed a little strange to hear the Prince a little down, but then again, I suppose it would be inhuman if he (or anyone, for that matter) were to be running on high energy all the time.

I suppose that even includes Mana.

Haha Mana...oh, how I miss her! Truth be told, I haven't really thought about her much these last few...weeks, it? But never mind. I can't wait to see her again!

Until then, the fire is dying. My eyelids are drooping and I am getting sleepy.

Akila

-xxx-

Interesting things always happen when you least expect them.

I know that I offered Prince Atem assistance only a few days ago but...I never actually expected that him to take it.

However, before one gets the wrong idea, by no means was my promise empty. It just seems a little surprising that he really does take my words seriously. It's almost kind of flattering really.

Even so, I still didn't believe his words the first time around.

"Wh-what?" I had stammered, taken aback. "Prince Atem—"

"Please, Akila. We are friends. Please address me by my name," he said kindly.

"Fine, Atem…" I've said his name so many times before but this time, it seemed to come out foreign and ugly. I hated soiling his name! "You want me to…"

"Not exactly want, Akila, but more of a request, if you will," he said hastily. "You offered assistance so I was thinking of a way that you could help."

"By..."

"By meeting with the priests and priestesses of Pharaoh's Court when we arrive home to speak to them about the Thief King."

I hesitated when he said that.

"Unless you don't want to, of course," he added hastily, resting his hand upon mine. The touch sent chills up my arm from the spot. "I would never force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"No..." I said slowly, not meeting his eyes, completely focused on the sand down between us. "I want to. I want to bring Bakura to justice and see that he pays his due. But Atem…"

"What is it?" he asked gently.

I contemplated a while before speaking. Would Prince Atem understand the way I felt towards Bakura? I didn't completely hate Bakura but it wasn't all love and sunshine either.

"I don't want to kill him. I just want the evil in his soul to be gone."

Oh Ra, did the next thing even happen? I still am giddy with...pure happiness.

His violet eyes were shining as he gently put his arm around my body and I moved so that I was closer to him. In an awkward motion, he pressed his lips to my dirty hair. Shocked, I melted in his strong chest, closing my eyes.

"I would not have it any other way. Death is a punishment reserved for no one."

And with that, I was just blown away.

-xxx-

It's been a few days since I last wrote.

Prince Atem says we will arrive home very, very soon. We are staying at an inn for the night to rest, before moving on again tomorrow. Prince Atem and I have rooms very close to one another. There are two doors that at the moment are open, so our rooms are connected to each other.

It feels safer this way, somehow. And it might seem strange but we had a run-in with bandits today, right outside of this little town. It was lucky that Abasi, one of Atem's men, managed to catch one of them trying to steal our bags while we were all out. He was somehow able to alert the rest of us and we were able to catch him and bring the rest of his crew down without too much effort. After much examining, Prince Atem's men are sure that these men are simply common petty thieves, not part of Bakura's, because of...hm, actually, I really don't know. I never found a good time to ask.

Since we are within Egypt's boundaries right now, we will be bringing them to the Pharaoh's Court for trial to determine their consequences. At the moment, they are sleeping in shackles in the stables under twenty-four hour watch by Prince Atem's men, who seem a little excited and vainly proud for the unexpected event.

But these bandits...they make me uneasy somehow. They stare at me a little funny, with eyes that seem to smolder and burn, but is that only because I am a woman? I am trying to convince myself that that is all it is, but I'm not sure...

I didn't tell Prince about this, only lightly and nonchalantly suggested that we take rooms close to one another, just so that people wouldn't be so inclined to break into a princess' belongings. Thankfully, he had no objections.

I can tell that from all the commotion today, he is very tired and perhaps that is why he did not argue. In the next room, I can hear his deep, steady breathing that tells me he is fast asleep. For once, he seems at peace and I hope it will last a bit longer for him, before he has to return to Egypt and fulfill his princely duties.

Well, that's about it. Until later then.

Akila

-xxx-

Finally, I am home! I feel so nice and fresh and clean!

Mother of the gods…how long has it been since I felt this way?

Far too long, that's for sure. Even the few sleepy slaves who helped me wash my body murmered amongst themselves in their foreign dialects about the dirt and grime flowing down the sides of the bathtub.

I didn't bother scolding them. They were speaking truth anyway, so why bother punishing them for it?

Although that might be because I'm in a good mood because I smell like fresh jasmines.

Anyway, I guess since I have time, I should double back to how we got home.

Prince Atem, as usual, was as considerate as always. He must have sensed my reluctance to arrive home to fanfares and cheers so he timed it perfectly. We arrived in the middle of night, when only slaves and other various servants were awake to they help us clean up.

Before we bade each other good-bye, Prince Atem suggested that I sleep as soon as possible. The audience will be scheduled as soon as possible, he assured me but he also added that it probably would take a few days before everything was completely ready.

He also warned that tomorrow would be a long day, even without the audience. I was too stupid to even ask what he meant.

But he is right. It is getting late. Good night, my diary. You can't sleep but that's beside the point.

Akila

* * *

**Leah**: thanks for both the compliment and that little bit on grammar! i'll try to be more careful but being the dumb person that i am, i'll probably miss quite a lot. anyway, glad you enjoyed it so far! hope this was okay.

**Sapphire/mimi**: okayyyy...saweeee :( you're making me embarrassed...and ashamed, which was my whole drive for banging this chapter out. lol would you like me to just e-mail you when i update so you don't have to check everyday?

and to the Domexiqueen, this is for you! see...i didn't forget our little promise from so very long ago! lol hope you liked!

Please review!


	18. Little Gift

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Little Gift**

There is a blue lotus flower lying matter-of-factly on my desk at the moment. But more on that later, as it's a reminder to myself so that I don't forget to write about it.

Anyway...

It's been a while since I last recorded an entry, hasn't it? I suppose I should be feeling slightly ashamed.

All right, enough. Let me begin making up for lost time now.

The moment I stepped into the Great Hall after my return—which was, mind you, only about four days ago—, rumors flew like wildfire through the palace. It is simply astonishing how many people are so interested in my so-called "adventure", which was something that I had not been expecting because I conveniently forgot that gossip is what these noblewomen do for a living. Everywhere I go, their cold glittering, scrutinizing eyes follow me everywhere. Their lips connect with ears behind hands, whispering wild and scandalous rumors about me.

Here are some of the most intriguing that I have had the displeasure to overhear.

Some claim that Bakura had carnal motives when he kidnapped the ravishing Princess Akila in the middle of the night while she was sleeping, and took her faraway to claim her as his own. Then there are those who build upon that last rumor, but argue that Bakura was not a licentious man, and that he kidnapped Princess Akila because he had fallen deeply and madly in love at first sight with the angelic, almost ethereal beauty of the princess, and had transformed him from a immoral man into one willing to redeem himself, starting, of course, by kidnapping his love.

There are some that are worse still. Others claim vehemently that Princess Akila was not a virtuous and beautiful maiden, but a sinful and lusty woman who brought the abduction onto herself when she stupidly tempted the King of Thieves outside on her balcony, who more than readily accepted her invitation.

Despite these (mostly) radically different beginnings, they all end the same way: after learning of the abduction of the delicate princess, Prince Atem leapt upon his fine white horse and raced towards the majestic sunrise. With unparalleled precision and ease, he managed to track down the thief and the princess in record time. Upon his very timely arrival (oh, mother of the gods, I don't even want to think about what _that _could mean), a terrible battle had ensued between the two men for the princess, with Prince Atem emerging as the victor and winner of the lady's affection and eternal gratitude. Defeated, Bakura was shoved off to the side, bitter, furious, and bent on revenge.

Right.

Obviously those are great, very _plausible_ explanations of what has been happening to me all these months while I've been away! Because clearly, I am the sort of lucky girl that lives the fantastical lives of the heroines from the ancient stories!

Okay, so I _am_ being sarcastic. It is so obvious that no one knew who I was before this whole crazy thing because I am, as these people should now realize, that I am obviously not a ravishing beauty that the first two describe me as.

It seems as if no one in Egypt doubts the truth of these absurd tales. These stories the noblewomen spin are of the same material that the bazaar storytellers cut their cloth from. I have been reduced from a faraway figure of perfect Egyptian nobility to the sort of woman that everyone spits on in the streets. There is no more credibility to my name than there is to a common petty thief.

"Don't let them bother you," Mana scolded me the moment I'd brought up the situation tentatively between us. We had been sitting in a secluded area of the largest garden in Pharaoh's palace, hidden away from the rest of the nobility and visitors that graced the beautiful lotus garden.

"I try, Mana!" I protested, twisting and wringing my now very clean, very nicely scented ebony hair (I will never, ever take clean hair for granted again!) in my hands. "But they're...they're—"

"They're a bunch of catty women," Mana declared, cutting me off. I agreed wholeheartedly, and then said something I probably shouldn't have.

She snickered.

"All too true," she chortled, her bright eyes dancing vivaciously. "But they're a bit jealous, Akila. Didn't you know?"

"What, they want to have fantastic escapades with Bakura—"

"No silly, because they all want to be personally saved by the Prince!" Mana cut me off sharply, folding her arms. But then her sharp glance softened. "Well, that's right, you weren't here at the time," Mana said thoughtfully, "so you don't know exactly what sort of state he was in. Everything was just chaos."

"Enlighten me," I said, leaning back on my right palm and crossing my legs. I cocked my head to a side, the epitome of perfect attentiveness.

She smirked. "So eager to hear a bit of gossip? I think you're becoming one of _them_."

"Well, tell me some of yours, and I'll reveal a little of mine." I grinned back, letting go of my hair and letting it fall in curled waves around me.

Her eyes widened. "I get to hear the real story? Before this secret audience with Pharaoh you told me about?"

"Or at least, parts of it," I answered, acting vague. I knew it drive Mana crazy. "I'll invent, and you will have to decide for yourself what is real, and what is make-believe."

Suddenly, she froze, a expression of fear on her previously exuberant face. "Oh, no—"

"Gossiping about me?" Prince Atem's low, smooth voice was swift and ended my cluttered thoughts immediately. Mana and I turned away from each other, flushing in embarrassment, a clear sign of our guilt. "Exactly how did I know my two friends would be here, talking about me?"

"Because you have great tracking skills," I said, and that was my last breath until I turned around and saw him.

He came into full view, effectively blocking the glare of the Egyptian sun with his unique spiky hair. His gold finery shone in the sunlight, highlighting the ethereal glow about him. His tanned skin was oiled with the lightest of body fragrances, and I could catch a whiff of clean sandalwood about him. His clothes were made of the finest linen, so sheer that it was almost as thin as cobwebs.

But there was so much more to him than his material regalia. As he stood before us with an amused grin, I immediately flushed. His body, as far as I could tell, was muscular from all the time he had devoted to the outdoors, but even so, he was still lithe and lean.

Even as I write this, the memory of him is as clear as water. And just maybe...I am blushing from mortification right now? Alas, I leave that for you to decide, diary.

I'm getting off topic again.

He looked at me with a somewhat amused expression. "What are you gazing at, Princess? You looked almost bemused."

"The lotus buds are beautiful this time of year," I replied lamely, knowing that I would much rather the evil _kheft _spirits take away my soul than admit exactly what had been going on in my mind at that moment. I got up from the bench and fingered the soft petals of the flowers behind him, plucking one and handing it to him. "Have you seen them for yourself yet?"

He glanced around at the greenery beside him, before shrugging carelessly and taking the flower indifferently. "All these flowers look the same."

I stifled a smiled. "Sometimes, there is one more beautiful than the rest," I said, snatching the flower out of his grasp and tossing it back into the bush. "But I suppose you have a discriminating taste in lotus blossoms?"

"Blue flowers have always been my preference," he replied simply. "And so I know which is more beautiful than the norm."

Mana laughed. "Of course, this is the Prince of Egypt. He must be able to distinguish flowers from weeds "

I wondered vaguely if Mana was talking about something else completely.

But Prince Atem only laughed. "Indeed! Such is my princely duty, that I must be a connoisseur of nature."

Mana rolled her eyes. "You are too formal for your own good. But lucky for you, I will overlook it this one time," she smirked deviously, and I couldn't help but laugh. Only Mana can say such things without fear of the wrath of anger of a prince! "What have you come here for?"

"Priest Mahaado has returned," he said, with a certain fondness in his eyes as he smiled at her. Then he turned to me. "And Princess Theoris had returned with him."

I was so sure I could see a bit of a sly grin in Atem's face when he said that. After all, I had been so sure that he knew Theoris and I weren't that good friends, even though she had apparently also joined my rescue squad. That was another useful fact I'd learned from Mana.

"Later, I think," I replied, turning away from him. "I think she just wants to rest for the moment. I will see her tomorrow."

Mana huffed a humongous sigh. "_Ast_, Akila! You and your manners! For my part, I will see Master Mahaado now, whether he be exhausted from his travels or passed out upon his bed!"

And with that, she ran away from our secluded little bit of heaven, her sandals thumping against the stone as she sprinted away into the main parts of the garden, almost tripping in her haste to get to Mahaado. But without even a pause, she was off again, running as fast as she could.

That left me with Atem and the choice to go and see Theoris and Mahaado. It was not that I was in no mood to see them, it was just that...I knew what lurked outside of my little hideaway, waiting for me.

"Can I pick more flowers?" I asked, but the moment I spoke, I already knew it was in vain. Prince Atem just chuckled.

"I will find you a flower," he promised. With a defeated sigh, I followed only half-heartedly (as Mana had so kindly filled me with guilt), with Atem at my side. I was a bit more apprehensive and cautious than Mana. I truly had not been looking forward to it at all.

And I had been right. Because it was after dinner, most of the nobles in palace had drifted lazily into the spacious lotus garden to enjoy the cool night air and fresh fragrance of the flowers. Servants were here and there, pouring jugs of date wine and serving sweet meats to their masters, who were chatting amiably with their companions.

Once I stepped into view, the soft murmur of chatter instantly quieted. None of them dared to speak ill about me while the Prince was amongst us lest he overhear them, but I was sure their minds were racing with surprise. All eyes were fixed upon us. I was suddenly very hesitant to take another step and nervous.

But Prince Atem, fearless and brave as he was, moved with such a careless grace that conveyed he cared very little for the attention we were receiving. I vaguely wonder if he even noticed it.

I am guessing he didn't, because just then, he turned and stopped to pluck a beautiful blooming lotus hidden from view by leaves from the bush and presented it to me with a warm smile, as if the people around us didn't exist at all.

"I think this blossom is the most beautiful," he said, in a gentle tone, alluding to our previous conversation. I bit my lip and held back a nervous laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Who would have thought that you would remember?" I managed to say, trying to control my racing heart.

With a small smile, he took one step further towards me, and I felt as if my feet were fastened to the ground so that I couldn't move. In a single swift movement, he tucked the blooming lotus behind my left ear and smiled, this time, more brilliantly than his last.

That elicited a shocked gasp from everyone around us.

It seemed that his grin could only grow wider. Putting a gentle hand on the small of my back, he lead me out of the garden, and once we left, I could hear the buzz of excited chatter begin up again.

"Why did you do that?" I whispered in shock, lifting a hand to my left ear to touch the flower that rested there, almost as if trying to make sure it was of actual substance and that it really did exist.

He shrugged carelessly, but didn't look at me when he spoke. "I want to prove to you that I have refined fondness for exquisite blossoms. And that I keep the promises I make."

"You and your fancy language," I retorted, absentmindedly reaching up to my left ear to touch the flower, almost as if to make sure it was real. I guess it really is, as it is currently gently laid on its side on my desk at the moment. I tried to ignore the sinking hope that maybe, just maybe, that flower meant so much more than its original intent. "You absolutely infuriate me sometimes. I already know you keep your promises."

"It was for another reason then," he replied, turning to me with an indescribable expression on his face. He had been smiling at me, yes, but now looking back...I can't remember what he looked like. There was some amusement, but...another underlying, more unfamiliar emotion as well. What had Atem been feeling at that moment?

I racked my head for an idea, but nothing came. Perhaps it was because I was suddenly feeling very lightheaded and somewhat dazed.

"I have no idea, Atem," I said, turning towards him. "Please, tell me."

I was met with silence. My heart sped up again, but this time, it wasn't because of a good surprise. I wondered if I said something wrong.

"It's really not important," he finally said after a pause. He didn't say anymore. I wonder if I should have said something, but I didn't.

We didn't speak until we reached Mahaado's quarters, where he welcomed us warmly and offered some wine as refreshment. Though I was still utterly and completely distracted with the lotus flower resting behind my ear, I was heartened by his ability to be hospitable though I was sure he was exhausted. The four of us (minus Theoris, as she had left claiming she was tired and wanted sleep) ended up sitting around Mahaado's vast table, each clutching a goblet of wine and chatting. But I hardly remember what we spoke about, as I was still so preoccupied with the earlier event. I just know that Mahaado was pleasant, but tired, Mana was exuberant as always, and Atem seemed somewhat muted and thoughtful.

I was, of course, as I mentioned before, not completely there at all.

Mother of the gods, I cannot believe how this has affected me so. Every glance at the flower sends tingling sensations through me, and somehow, I feel somewhat...giddy? It's so strange. I feel so strange...I kind of like it but at the same time...it's driving me crazy.

This has been an extremely bizarre day.

Akila

-xxx-

I've just received a note from the chamberlain. It is a message from the Pharaoh, stating that the date and time of my audience is to be tomorrow.

I'm nervous. What if I mess up in front of the Sun God incarnate? Oh Isis, please don't let that happen to me...

But I do wonder who will be there tomorrow. Will it be the Priests and Priestess of Pharaoh's Court? Or other noblemen, who will judge me almost as harshly as their wives and beaus do? I do not know...and that is what makes me so tense. What if no one believes me?

I'm simply too exhausted to even think straight. I must sleep.

My week is going just splendid.

* * *

**Leah**: your patience is amazing! :D thanks for waiting, i truly appreciate it :) as well as all of the compliments! now i'm the one that's incredibly giddy. well, this chapter is more of a filler chapter, but also, it was fun to write :D

**Sarah**: welcome to ff! :D i'm really honored to have been one of your firsts and that you've enjoyed this one so far! it's incredibly flattering :) i remember the stories that i first read in this genre too, haha. hope you enjoyed this one!

**Sapphire/mimi**: okay well...i've updated! x) hope you enjoyed it! i'm sorry i wasn't able to e-mail you, because i lost your e-mail :( sorry!

everyone doing all right tonight? :) been a while, hasn't it? i've seriously missed you all!

it's really hot where i live tonight. ugh. it sucks. but it says it might rain on Friday, so i'm looking forward to that :)

buut...with the hot weather comes my writing inspiration. isn't that kind of weird? lol. well...this one is really OOC. i know. i figured i already wandered so far away from IC-land that i just might as well run away completely. ick. i don't like that. but once i finish the story (meaning that what's happened is now concrete && everything) i think i'll be able to edit it away! :) and then, i can also get rid of all the inconsistencies in this story. they've been gnawing at me for weeks. -_- && yeah, this is mostly a filler chapter. sorry about that :(

**please** leave a review! they really do help keep this story moving along and i'd be forever grateful for it :)


	19. Trial

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Trial  
**

Today started out well enough.

I awoke early this morning, long before the sun had even risen. Anxiety could be cited as the cause of my insomnia, but I don't remember feeling too nervous this morning.

Then again, I'm hardly ever right in the head in that early.

Because I could not fall back asleep, I pulled a thin nightgown around my shivering body and padded barefoot to the balcony, throwing the doors open to let in the night breeze. The air was cool and crisp as I leaned against the balustrade, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes.

It was so gratifying to be able to stand outside on the balcony alone in the middle of the night. I guess darkness just has this quality about it that makes one feel single in the big world, as if I were just a nameless bystander instead of the Princess Akila. There was solace in the fact that I was really alone, that there was no one neither watching nor expecting anything of me.

Does that even make sense? Well, it's my diary and I suppose as long as I know what I'm talking about, incoherence isn't a big deal.

Monifa found me there, leaning against the balcony when she brought my breakfast, staring like an idiot at the rising sun. She waited patiently until I was done, then led me into my room to undress me for my morning bath. After that, she clothed me in a simple white gown if fine linen and seated me at my vanity.

We made small meaningless chatter as she lined my eyes with kohl to bring out that almond shape that is so cherished by Egyptians. To my lips and cheeks, she painted pale shades of red ochre, and then I dug through my jewelry box for my simplest gold arm bracelets and earrings, the ones Mama had given to me years ago.

I did indeed look plain. Even Monifa disapproved. "Perhaps a bit more, Princess," she said hopefully, looking over me with a critical eye. "Shall I put a bit of green on your lashes to bring out the color of your eyes?"

But I shook my head, and told her that it was crucial that I present a good image to Pharaoh, to convince him without speaking that my words were true. Being dressed conservatively would serve my purpose far more than being fashionable would.

At least, that was what I had hoped for. When I finish this entry, you can judge for yourself, diary.

No one had told me at what time the audience was supposed to be. Both Monifa and I had thought that it would perhaps be in the late morning, or early afternoon at least, which would give us ample time to eat. She handed me a fig to eat, to pass the time until I was called.

But at almost the same moment I sat down, my doors burst open and without even an announcement, a squat little man strode in pompously, his chest thrown out and his feet wide apart as he walked, probably to balance a girth that I swear on the Feather of Truth was at least three times as large as me.

"The Pharaoh requests your presence at an audience, Princess," he commanded imperiously, eyeing me with distaste. I glanced back with confusion.

"You dare come in here unannounced?" Monifa gazed at that little man coldly, drawing herself up to her full height (which was, mind you, a few heads higher than that little scoundrel).

The chamberlain ignored her. "All must be as Pharaoh desires. I am simply an instrument to carry out his will."

"But I have not even eaten yet." I protested, finally coming back to my senses and realizing what the stranger was doing in my room. "Please, it is much too early."

"Is the princess so delicate?" he sneered. "And here I had believed she was strong—"

"She has every right to be—" Monifa defended me, but he raised a hand to silence her.

"Please, if you are finished with this useless bickering Princess, follow me," he commanded, and with that, he strode out of my room, leaving both Monifa and I gaping with our mouths wide open after him.

"Bickering?" I asked, appalled. "He barely even let us speak!"

But she had recovered herself and quickly looped a long, cinnamon colored sash around my waist. "There are many in the world just like him," she said, tying the sash so that its long ends trailed down to the tip of my sandals. "You must hurry! Pharaoh waits for you!" She pushed me out the door quickly.

I nearly tripped over my sandals in my attempts to catch up with that idiot chamberlain who, despite his plump size, could walk faster than me. He threw disdainful looks over his shoulder now and then, making me grow more infuriated.

"You could not slow your pace perhaps a little?" I asked, panting when I finally caught up with him. Still, I struggled to maintain my strides with his.

"Pharaoh grows impatient," he said coldly. "Really, it is a sin to keep him waiting for so long."

"An earlier arrival on your part would have been greatly appreciated," I said breathlessly, as he took another sharp turn down a corridor. "Or even a message last night. Perhaps then, I might have had time to prepare—"

"And therein lies the root of your problems," he said lightly, continuing to navigate around the massive, winding halls in the palace with the greatest of ease. " '_Might'_. I doubt that you still would have had enough time. In my experience, princesses never have enough."

"And _I_ bet your experience is limited to—"

"Well, here we are, Princess. Though I must say, without your slow pace, we would have gotten here much earlier," he sniffed, and I narrowed my eyes at him, while bending over to catch my breath.

He had been walking to a place in the Golden Palace doesn't frequent much. It is near the main entrance of the palace, where very few of the nobility frequent. We pass by only during arrivals or departures to meet with Pharaoh. The only others, ironically enough, are criminals awaiting justice by the Millennium Court and the handlers that accompany them.

The chamberlain had stopped in a foyer outside of a pair of large double doors that I knew led to the entrance of a much larger and far more elaborate Main Hall. I think, if I had not been breathless and winded at that moment, I would have been much more nervous of what was to come.

Instead, I was glaring at the short chamberlain, more than ready to throw another insult.

"You—"

But suddenly, Prince Atem burst through the double doors, cutting off my words. He had a harried look on his face that seemed to calm somewhat when he caught sight of me. "Thank the gods you've finally arrived, Princess. We were starting to worry."

"I assure you that she came without much trouble." The chamberlain, though speaking out of turn, bowed his head in respect. His voice filled with a sudden deference for his prince. I threw him a scathing look.

He hadn't spoken that way to _me_.

Prince Atem noticed the interaction between us and grinned. "You've done quite well, Jibade," he said. "I did not expect anything less from you."

"I live to serve," he said, once again with more respect in his voice than I had ever heard before. "I only hope your Majesty is pleased with my handiwork."

"I am more than satisfied," he assured the chamberlain. Prince Atem turned to me, a cheeky glint in his violet eyes. "Did you not enjoy the pleasant company of this good friend of mine?"

"Define 'pleasant' for me," I replied icily. "I believe we interpret the word differently."

"The generally accepted meaning is 'friendly and likable' when referring to a person," Prince Atem said, in an almost bright tone. He turned from me, to face the man. "Please, go inside and introduce her," Prince Atem requested of the chamberlain, who nodded and hurried away through the doors that the prince had just come through from.

"Was my gift truly not exceptionally exquisite?" Prince Atem asked, once we were alone. I ignored his alliteration. "I had thought that you would have some difficulty waking at such an hour, so I sent—"

"Do not patronize me," I replied coldly, dripping poison from my words. "I can wake up at early hours!"

"I still worried," said the prince mischievously. "My gifts are always personalized to suit the receiver's needs."

"And I must commend you on your ability to send heartfelt gifts," I said sarcastically. "You've caused me unnecessary—"

Before I could finish my sentence, the doors flung open.

"I said, PRINCESS AKILA!" cried out the chamberlain, turning around to give me a clearly fuming glance. "Will she finally enter?"

Prince Atem grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the huge room without wasting a second. All our easy banter was quickly forgotten, replaced by the anxiety that had finally kicked in.

Oh diary, if you thought that the foyer was elaborate, the Hall blows it away completely. There is absolutely no comparison.

Massive pillars, each one rising to the sky, line the perimeter of the room; each one painted with vibrant colors only a master artisan can create. They, along with the wall, are etched with hieroglyphics and more paintings, telling the rich history of Egypt. Every free space tells a story, and it winds all the way around the room.

At the other end sat Pharaoh Aknamkanon upon his throne, his fingertips pressed together as he watched me run into his presence. I could not have felt stupider. Diary, if I could change one thing about today, it would be my entrance. Even as I write, my cheeks are fuming red from shame.

Before him stood his six Sacred Guardians, all dressed in the finest white linens and holding their Millennium Items. Their expressions were solemn and stony as they watched Prince Atem pull me half haphazardly through the hall, our clumsy footsteps echoing in the huge room.

Though I have spoken to them all of the Guardians before at least once, at that moment, they seemed like complete strangers to me at that moment. Even Mahaado and Isis, who I am on very good terms with (Seth doesn't count, simply because we just barely get along depending on his mood that day), seemed distant and faraway. They were practically godlike and majestic in their power, as they stood around the Pharaoh they had sworn to protect.

Needless to say, I felt quite small and insignificant in their presence.

And still, Prince Atem kept yanking me farther into the large room. I don't think I was in charge of my own body anymore, which was a good thing, because without him, I would have forgotten to kneel before Pharaoh.

"Princess Akila." When Pharaoh Aknamkanon spoke, he seemed more amused than anything else. Was that a good sign? "You may approach my Majesty."

I got up from the ground as gracefully as I possibly could, but didn't look Pharaoh in the eyes. My hands twisted in front of me, betraying my tension. Prince Atem left my side to stand beside his father, his hands placed behind his back. His expression was stony and unreadable, but his slight nod to me told me he was supporting me.

Was that supposed to make me feel better? Because I don't think it worked.

"Calm yourself, princess," Pharaoh said, not unkindly. "Are you well?"

"I am," I answered with as much control as I could muster. "It is so good to be home again."

"Prince Atem tells us you have information regarding the Thief King Bakura," Priest Akhenaden came forward coolly. He was never one for letting others take the initiative. I looked up, and locked eyes with him. His gaze was cold and scrutinizing as he watched me.

"I do," I replied, breaking my gaze to look up at Pharaoh with deference.

"Then please start at the beginning, Princess," Priest Akhenaden said impatiently, cutting in. "You were kidnapped the night after the disturbance in your chambers."

"Yes," I answered, nodding. "And then Bakura brought me to his sanctuary."

I went on to explain my whole story, from the kidnapping, to the training, and then the detour to the Forty Thieves. The Sacred Guardians were respectful; listening intently more than asking questions, although I knew Priest Akhenaden wanted nothing more to berate me.

He hates me. Have I mentioned that yet? The reason is simply that as a child, I was not the most...well-behaved, not like the other sweet deferential princesses that I avoid. Priest Akhenaden...is a tough person to please, and I will just leave it at that.

Anyway...it was the duels, the reason for the kidnapping, and the Forty Thieves that yielded the most response. Women with fighting _kas_ are no surprise (Theoris and Isis are proof of that), but most would have expected my _ka_ to be light and frivolous, seeing as I had barely any prior training.

It was a special case, Shada had said. That was just a nicer way of saying that I was a freak of nature.

But to put it quite plainly, I can't imagine a better way to describe myself.

The Forty Thieves confused the Sacred Guardians the most, as they had never heard of such a band of thieves before. Priest Akhenaden gave me once again another disapproving look, as if he thought I were a charlatan, and able to make up these tall tales on the spot.

Which, as everyone knows, is a lie because I'm not the most imaginative kid around.

Still, it didn't stop him from looking at me as if I were the scum of the earth.

"You truly cannot remember a single thing from your training?" Priest Akhenaden asked incredulously. "Not even one tactic?"

"I just fought with his Diabound over and over," I said wearily, for what felt like the hundredth time. "I told you, I can't tell you anything else."

Because that's the truth. He looked incredibly disappointed but he wasn't the only one; I was frustrated that I could not remember more.

Even now, as I flip through the worn pages of my diary, all I can sense is a giant gaping hole of that one crucial point in the journey. Why do I not have more written about that? Why, even when I try my hardest, can I not remember anything? All I see is one scene...and that is of Diabound attacking with a assault so powerful and Wingweaver is thrown against the invisible barrier, collapsing onto the sand, and then too weak to stand up.

"What sort of training is this?" he demanded. "Nothing more than fighting over and over! Do you even think you were able to grow stronger?"

I paused for a second. "I don't think so."

The entire Hall was silent, all of the Sacred Guardians giving me looks I could not fathom.

"Well...what action should we proceed with?" Karim broke the silence. "We know partially of Bakura's motives, that he wanted to harness the power of the princess's _ka_ against us."

"But now she is here, so his plan will fail," said Shada. "It is an advantage for us. If even Bakura has declared that this girl is something special, then it must be a sign that she could be useful to us."

"What say you, Master Akhenaden?" Priestess Isis asked quietly. Even she looked to him with respect and advice. I felt almost betrayed for a moment, until I realized that there were many things about the Sacred Guardians that I was not at a privilege to know.

His one eye narrowed. "Test her, and see if she truly does hold a power that even a wretch like Bakura can deem great."

I wanted so much to huff and cross my arms like a petulant little child, but in present company, that didn't seem like a wise decision. Besides, the prince and Priest Seth had already witnessed what I held. Could they not speak on my behalf?

Apparently not. The two of them looked as if they agreed with Master Akhenaden and supported his order.

"We should see what we have," Karim said slowly. "A thousand apologies, Princess, but this is a vital issue. We cannot afford to make a mistake."

I said nothing. Isis stepped forward.

"Perhaps a quick trial, then?" she suggested. "Painless, really, Princess, I assure you…what say you, Pharaoh?"

Pharaoh leaned forward on his throne, resting his chin above his knuckles, peering over them at me with scorching brown eyes. My cheeks flushed and I looked away.

"Of course," he said finally, in a voice that commanded attention and respect like thunder. "In times such as these, it is unthinkable for us not to try everything. And as Priest Karim said, my princess Akila, we must. Our most sincerest apologies."

"I am not angry," I said hollowly. After all, Pharaoh's mere wish was law. Who was I to ignore or disobey his desires? I suppressed an explosive sigh and steadied myself. Priestess Isis motioned for something, and a servant hurried forward, an extra _diadank_ in his hands.

I understood the significance; it was easy to have Seth extract my _ka_ but that would have also been disrespect to my station. I was not a common criminal arrested from the streets of Egypt. I, at least, had my name and with it, some few strands of dignity.

"Relax, Princess," Seth said as he stepped forward, raising his Millennium Item. The Eye of Horus glinted dangerously, looking more like the reaper of souls, stealing all secrets and valuable items without any form or remorse. "I will not harm you too badly."

"I am not afraid," I replied, clasping the _diadank_ to my wrist and snapping it into place. "You first, Seth."

"I call up Garestgolath, beast of dragons!" Seth called, raising his right fist into their air. The small curved oval area glowed, calling forth the monster.

The was a rumbling beneath my feet as a ball of light suddenly flew into the large room, glowing brightly, before manifesting into a giant winged beast. Garestgolath reared his long neck, letting out a powerful roar. He curled his talons before slamming on the floor, snarling, lips pulled back to reveal sharp pointed teeth.

I took one slow breath and focused.

I felt the surge of power as it rose within me. Because she had not been fighting for a while, I knew Wingweaver had been slowly gathering her strength together and was anxious to unleash it. e. The space for her on my own _diadank_ glowed brightly, before she showed herself, her ball of light exploding into arms spread out and dress slightly billowing though there was no wind. She hovered above us all.

"Shall I allow you to attack first, Princess?" Seth asked, as Garestgolath flexed his talons and let his golden eyes gleam into my own.

"Chivalry is not needed at such a time, Priest Seth," I said. "Although I thank you, as I will take advantage of it." I threw my arm to a side. "Wingweaver, attack!"

She gathered her hands together, letting all of her energy accumulate into a sphere of bright white light. She threw her arms apart, letting the sphere fly free, aimed straight for Garestgolath's heart.

But he dodged it easily, letting it narrowly miss the Pharaoh's golden headpiece.

No one seemed to care that Wingweaver had accidentally almost murdered the Pharaoh, but I myself was shocked, my hands flying to my mouth in horror.

Seth took advantage of my disorientation to launch an attack at Wingweaver. But she just darted out of the way at the last moment, just barely missing Garestgolath's sharpened claws. Her body slammed into a column so hard I could see the cracks forming as it started to shake.

Garestgolath wasted no time. He lunged for her again, his massive claws swiping at the air, effectively knocking the column to the ground and atop her body.

Seth smirked.

"Power does not suit you well, does it?" he asked, completely and totally relaxed. He was not even perturbed by the battle. I, on the other hand, was slowly losing it. I threw him a disgusted look.

"I'm not finished yet!" I shouted through the haze of the rubble. But my heartbeat pounded against my chest as I waited for the haze to clear, hoping that she would somehow come out intact.

And, to my greatest astonishment, she did, rising above the confusion with her arms outspread like an eagle, higher than Garestgolath could reach without flying.

_What in the world are you planning?_ I asked her as she hovered and darted like fly from place to place. Her expression of calmness and serenity seemed impossible to maintain.

_Trust in me, Akila_, she replied, gathering her hands together again to launch an attack. It hit Garestgolath in his shoulder squarely, and he stumbled back in confusion and pain, letting out another immense roar that seemed to shake the very earth.

_I am_...But even then, that was sounding like a lie to my ears.

Again and again, Garestgolath lunged for her, opening his mouth every now and then to shoot fire, but always, Wingweaver managed to remain alive. She had not even a scratch on her. The pure white dress she wore was neither tattered nor gritty in color, but remained intact.

_I have toyed long enough, I think..._she said to me thoughtfully, suddenly shooting up into the high ceiling of the Hall. Garestgolath, having no wings, could not reach her, but still, his neck was long enough.

Suddenly, the aura in the room changed.

Wingweaver closed her eyes in concentration, her hands gathered together at the wrists, just like before. But this time, a wind picked up in the closed Hall, surrounding her in a spiral. The ball between her hands glowed formidably as the temperature in the room dropped.

The outcome of her attack would not be good.

"No!" I screamed out loudly, collapsing to the floor grasping my head in an attempt to rein her in. At first, nothing happened; her rage was too much for me to control, for me to overcome.

But suddenly, I had a breakthrough. Almost as if she realized the consequence of her action, Wingweaver's eyes shot open and glared down at a cowering Garestgolath, who had been reduced to a whimpering lizard after witnessing the immensity of her powers.

The ball of light dissipated between her thin fingers so suddenly that I wondered if it had even been there at all. Without a moment of hesitation, she closed her eyes and dissipated, just like her attack.

Silence met her exit. I locked eyes with Seth, whose face was a cold and smooth as stone, but only his blue eyes betrayed his shock. It was the same with the rest of the Guardians, all of whom seemed just as appalled and shocked by the outcome of the battle.

I, myself, had gone faint.

"What shall we call of that?" asked Shada. He was the first to break the silence and sounded unsure if it was even the right thing to do.

"A truce," Seth said coolly, his eyes locked with mine, as if daring me to choose the opposite. "I am not anything, if not just. But what say you, Princess? Do you differ from my opinion?"

"It was inconclusive," I replied evenly, not liking this sudden antagonism between us. "I cannot say."

"You cannot say?" Priest Akhenadin exclaimed in shock. "What is the meaning of this? Your own _ka_ was responsible for determining this battle, and yet, you cannot even say whether it was your victory or a draw?"

"She didn't finish her attack," I said in a small voice. "I—"

"Does your control over your own _ka _diminish with every passing second?" he demanded loudly, slamming a fist into his palm. "Does she grow more and more independent, until she is the one controlling you?"

I widened my eyes, a sudden fear gripping my heart. "Is that possible?" I asked faintly, a roaring in my ears. It would explain so much if it were.

"It has been a theory for a long time," said Mahaado grimly but quietly. It was the first time that he had spoken all day. "But never proved."

"This is a princess, not a vagabond from the streets," snarled Akhenadin. "Her control comes by birthright and should be, at the very least, better than this. If I were to judge, I would say that the ka was acting completely on its own! How is something like that possible?"

Was that not normal?

At that point, that thought had never, ever crossed my mind.

Did not other _kas_ relate to their hosts the same way as my own did? Was Wingweaver truly acting of her own accord, doing whatever she pleased, right in front of my eyes? But I had never seen that, never observed her doing differently than what I ordered.

Today was not an exception. She listened eventually. Did that not count for anything?

I know the answer. But still, it doesn't seem possible, doesn't seem right. I refuse to believe it because...because I don't want to.

"We are simply in tune with each other's feelings and emotions," I finally said as a reason, my hands curling into fists. "Perhaps more so than you are with your own."

"As you should be, since she is the reflection of your soul!" lashed back Akhenadin. "And how dare you suggest that we, the _Sacred Guardians _of Pharaoh are not powerful in their own right?"

Suddenly Mahaado stepped forward.

"This has gone too far," he said with a tone of finality in his voice. "And our time is running out. I suggest, Pharaoh, that you issue a decree at this opportune moment."

"Always the peacekeeper, Mahaado," Pharaoh said with a bit of weariness, but he smiled down favorably at his Priest. "Now...I believe I see the possibility of potential in you, Princess Akila," he said, looking down at me with a scrutinizing eye, "and it is my wish to have your strengths honed and trained so that in the future, it may be of use in protecting Egypt and her people."

My eyes went wide.

"I cannot do such a thing!" I said, gasping. "Please, with all due respect—"

"What Egypt needs is of far greater importance that one individual," Pharaoh said sternly. "I will not allow this chance to pass me by, especially if it can turn the odds in our favor. My will is law, Princess." His voice became as hard as stone. "And I will see that it is put into execution immediately. This audience..." he drifted off vaguely, raising a hand.

"...is dismissed. You may leave."

Just like that. I was dismissed just like a lowborn slave.

Instead, I withheld my anger by giving one last bow of deference to Pharaoh, so he would not see my face. I turned my back to leave, my footsteps echoing in the hall.

I realized I was walking alone. Prince Atem had not come to my side.

And in all honesty, I hadn't expected him to. One cannot expect too much from royalty; those of higher station are prone to whimsical and playful ends, only partaking in activities for as long as the interest holds them.

I retreated to my room, which was, thank goodness, empty of people. I knew Monifa was close by, ready to serve me as soon as she heard the clap of my hands, but I didn't call for her. Instead, I closed the doors and grabbed this book and a pen.

And now, though it has taken me the better part of an hour, I am done. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it all. I don't know what effect all of this is supposed to have on me. I feel like a bystander in my own life, distanced from my actions and the effects of those doings. I don't think that's how I'm supposed to be feeling, but I cannot deny the fact that...in this palace, where I once felt security, I feel trapped.

I think the best thing I can do at the moment is simply to comply with Pharaoh's orders and start honing a talent that I do not think I possess for the betterment of Egypt. It sounds so pleasant to the senses when put in such a way, but I do not like the thought of training with boys at least half my age. That does not sound tempting at all.

But exactly what can I do? Absolutely nothing.

I need to stop feeling so...depressed. Perhaps a short nap and then a stroll around the lotus garden with Mana later are in order. Those usually make me feel better and I can only hope that they will now.

Akila

* * *

I'm so glad that we're finally getting somewhere with this story, that I can finally start the _dénouement_. I've planned exactly...I think, twenty-five chapters? So we're almost there :)

So...any thoughts or criticisms on this chapter? I would love to hear it :) They really do help me know what you want and how to improve. It can be your holiday present to me :D

Happy holidays, everyone!


	20. Reappearance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Reappearance**

I ache so much that I feel like I must be at least one hundred years old.

But being nearly sixteen, I do not think this appropriate at all. True, I have been in rigorous daily training with Priest Seth and Prince Atem for nearly a full month now, but I somehow never expected to be in so much pain. When I was told that they were the ones who had stepped up to administrate my training, I was filled with more anticipation than dread. Both are exceptionally skilled summoners, as well as my good friends. Under their guidance, how could I fail? Under their careful instruction, how could success be unattainable?

Blasted. Spirits.

I was completely wrong.

Lest the goddess of truth strike me down for inaccurate representation of the truth, I must admit that the problem lies not with them. Prince Atem has never been short with me, and Priest Seth's frustration and criticism are more terse than hurtful...as they usually are. They have created an environment where, theoretically, success_ is _within my potential. However, as I have come to understand in these past few weeks, scales are balanced on two sides. They have put forth their effort, but I have yet to come forward with mine to balance it.

Let me try to explain this a little more clearly.

On the first day of training, Priest Seth and Prince Atem informed me that it would be best to begin slowly. They wanted to know where I was at so that future training could be tailored specifically for my weaker areas. I agreed—it sounded like a good, innocuous plan.

But then Priest Seth came forward and summoned a weak bug-type _ka_ that any first day beginner could have defeated.

Because I know the goddess of truth is still watching over my shoulder as I write, I must confess that I felt a little insulted too. I assumed that, because I had already demonstrated my power in the Audience Chamber, there would be no real need for me to once again prove my strength. Still, I kept my mouth shut and summoned Wingweaver to the field.

She was a just wee bit more vocal about her indignation, and destroyed the puny insect, but not without blasting the spot he scuttered over into a six-foot ditch.

That little stunt earned us the first of many demerits from Seth. Apparently—and I feel like a complete idiot for not realizing this earlier—he was testing the limits of control I had over my own _ka_. For a first exercise, it was perfect. Because, on the very first day, it was established that I had none.

Everyone here wonders why I cannot command her the way everyone else takes charge of their own _ka_. It would seem possible that my late training has allowed Wingweaver to develop into her own identity more and more until she is practically her own person, but Atem says this is not possible. A _ka_, by definition, is a reflection of someone's soul, _not_ an additional soul.

"So what are you trying to tell the world?" quipped Priest Seth one day at training, an uncharacteristic smirk on his lips. I just knew I was going to be torn to shreds. "That deep within, the Princess of Egypt is no more than a petulant child?"

"Be quiet, Seth," I glowered, narrowing my eyes. Atem shook his head, trying to conceal the amused smile on his lips. I grabbed a fistful of loose dirt and tossed it at him, only because I did not have that ardent of a death wish to attack Seth. The prince laughed, and threw a handful back at me. Seth may have heaved a disapproving sigh, but he did nothing to stop this childish antic. It was also lucky that we were not within easy view of the other people in the courtyard, so no one could have seen me acting so disrespectfully towards the future Pharaoh. But even when we stopped laughing, the unease I felt from Seth's remark didn't disappear.

Another plausible explanation is that I have a lack of adequate stamina to fully control Wingweaver. It is nearly impossible to even focus on Wingweaver when I can barely stay on my feet. But this problem has never happened to me before, not even when I summoned Wingweaver nearly every day with Bakura. It baffles everyone that I can hardly even do the same thing now. Summoning her to the field, using her in battle, even just _allowing_ her to be present in her corporeal form drains so much of my own energy that it hinders me from training as rigorously as I want to. This has been combated with many lengthy breaks throughout the sessions so that I can recuperate, but training so sporadically also means that I will never advance. There will soon be no reason for continued effort to be expended on me.

"Don't worry," Atem told me today, after a particularly grueling morning. We had retreated to the shade of a sycamore tree for rest, after he decided that any more exertions on my part was too dangerous to risk. Priest Seth had no say in the matter because he was not there—a messenger had come in the morning for him, bringing news from the Audience Chamber that he was needed.

"We will find out what is wrong here," he promised, still trying to be reassuring. I leaned my head back against the gnarled trunk of the willow tree and rested my hands across my stomach. I took in a deep breath to calm my racing heartbeat and soothe my raging headache. A soft breeze rippled through the air, clinging to my sweating forehead. My hair was sticky and I was sure that I did not look anything like the ethereal princess I was supposed to be. But that didn't seem to stop Atem from sitting close beside me. Our fingertips could have touched, but embarrassment and seemliness held me back.

"I hope so," I breathed, closing my eyes. "I truly wish to continue to fight."

"I know, Akila, I know," he said, chuckling lightly. The gold jewelry he wore jostled together as he turned to face me, his violet eyes matching his gentle tone. "We will figure out something."

"I wasn't like this before," I said quietly, drawing my knees closer and hugging them to my chest. "And it's never happened with Bakura. Something is really wrong with me."

At the mention of Bakura, I had captured his curiosity. "What sort of training did he force you to go through?" Atem inquired. "Nothing brutal and cruel, I'd assume?"

"When are you ever wrong?" I asked, teasing him. "It was definitely not as structured as what you and Seth are making me do, that's for sure," I said, with a light laugh. "But it was nothing unusual. It was just battling the same creature, over and over until he thought it was enough."

This made Atem a little dubious. "And you did this everyday, without breaks like now?"

"I think I passed out once," I admitted, remembering the first time that I had seen the great Diabond. When I turned to face Atem, his violet eyes were filled with so much concern that I felt abashed. "Please don't look that way, Atem! You're making me sad."

He was silent for a moment, before vowing quietly, "We will get to the bottom of this, Akila. Let the gods be my witness to my promise to you."

This serious side of him made me a little uncomfortable. It scared me. "If I truly have your promise, then we all have nothing to worry about," I told him, elbowing him gently in an attempt to lighten his demeanor. But he did not laugh, only looked away in contemplation.

"Do not be so dour, Prince Atem," I pleaded, and a small smile appeared at the corners of his lips as he turned back to face me. I suddenly realized that our faces were a little more than a breath away. My own breath caught in my throat.

"Prince Atem!" shouted one of the younger boys, his shrill voice breaking the moment. I closed my eyes so that Prince Atem would not see my frustration, and mentally both cursed and thanked the boy. He had kept me from making an unforgivable mistake.

"Would you help referee our duel?" asked the boy, breathless as he sprinted to where we sat on the ground. An amused smile played at Atem's lips.

"If you ask, I must oblige," said Atem graciously, getting to his feet. The eager boys, now all delirious with excitement, glanced at each other with bright grins on their faces. I stifled a laugh.

These novices adore Priest Seth and Prince Atem to the point of idolization. It is understandable, of course, and rightly deserved. Whenever one of them summons a monster, regardless of its strength, there is always a collective hush that falls over the courtyard as all eyes turn to them. And every time one of their monsters attacks, there is always a breathless audience to watch it strike.

It is a little cute, but mostly annoying. Annoying, because they despise me as much as they revere Priest Seth and Prince Atem. It is less because I am a woman, and more because I never summon another _ka_ other than Wingweaver. I am innately boring, and because I am almost always defeated, I am never fun to watch. These boys just can't seem to understand why such prime fighting talent is wasted on me.

But actually, I am the one who gets to laugh last because just yesterday, one boy (who must have been at most thirteen, if not younger) dared me to a duel. Within only a few moments, he was the one nearly reduced to tears. His friends had been stunned for a moment, and their vicious talk towards me was silenced for a moment, and then begun up again. It was outside the earshot of the prince and his cousin that I overhead them whispering about my apparent manipulation and cheating during the duel.

It is just too bad that young boys cannot be made to behave by simply tossing grass at their heads.

Regardless, it was this same group of boys that had asked Prince Atem to judge their duel. The two fighting each other were perhaps considered masters by their peers, and prodigies by their teachers, but I didn't pay much attention to their supposed brilliance. Instead, it was Prince Atem that captured my notice, and I found I watched him more than the monsters. Even if this was a duel between novices, he stood tall, eyes flashing over all the action to make sure the battle was clean and honest. He never missed a single thing.

_I know what you are feeling_, Wingweaver's voice slipped through my thoughts, slightly amused. As usual, she showed no signs of being worse for the wear. She was in perfect health, glowing and beautiful in her white dress, while I was wasting away under a willow tree. I was a little more than jealous now.

_It's not what you think_, I retorted, but it sounded weaker. _I promise_.

_You're beginning to fall for him_, she continued, as if I had not spoken. It was not a question.

_Wingweaver! _I retaliated. _That is completely not true!_

_Would you swear by the Feather of Ma'at?_ she asked blandly, as if she were checking the cleanliness of her fingernails. _Why do you feel ashamed? So many women fall in love with the Prince of Egypt. Why should you be immune?_

_Because I am one who will not allow him to make a choice by manipulating his feelings_, I vowed, both to myself and her. It was not until I had spoken these words that I realized both its truth and its cage. I had practically admitted defeat. There are other women constantly vying for his attention, and none of them will compete honestly if they can help it. There are no rules in this game to become a wife of the prince and next Pharaoh of Egypt. My pledge was withdrawing myself from the fight before it even started.

It would be a fight between women, but Prince Atem will make his final choice. And if he is as wise as I know he is, he will not succumb to their traps.

_He could fall in love with someone else_, I told Wingweaver, a little wistful and sad. _It'll happen, won't it?_

She shrugged carelessly, not bothered that I had not answered her question. She turned, so that all I was facing was her six wings. _We'll see, my princess. Only the gods know._

Her abrupt departure deeply irritated me. I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed. Her high and mighty airs were getting difficult to stomach, but she was a part of me, so there was nothing that I could really do. The vexation must have been pervading, because Atem suddenly turned around to see the look on my face.

"Are you all right, Princess?" he asked, bending down so that we were on the same level. He touched my arm gently, and all negative thoughts vanished from my mind. His kind gesture surprised me, and a sharp pang shot through my heart. What if this was the last time he touched me so?

"Fine," I told him, pushing away all overly dramatic and irrational worries from my mind. I forced a smile on my face. "Just a little tired. I promise," I said a little more emphatically, in response to the skeptical look in his eyes. "I swear on the Feather of Truth!" I insisted.

"That isn't something I can argue with," he said, the doubtful look replaced with an easy grin. "Well, come on then. Let's get you back to your room. You'll need to rest if you want to fight tomorrow."

He helped me to my feet, catching me when my legs almost gave out. A flush came to my cheeks at the constant touch, but I held onto him longer than I probably should have anyway. He didn't seem to notice. My conversation with Wingweaver, coupled with the exhaustion that I felt, must have made me start to cherish every moment with him the gods allowed me to have.

At least, this is what I tell myself.

We made the trek back to my suite, him holding onto me the entire time. I stumbled more than once, but he was always there to catch me in his gentle arms. I was embarrassed every time, but he was always lighthearted about it, trying to keep me at ease.

"You do need to rest," he said, as I stumbled again. We were close to my doors and I had thought I was stable enough not to fall, but I was wrong. I was mortified, heat flushing to my cheeks.

Monifa was straightening up the outer room of the suite when we entered. If she was surprised by Prince Atem accompanying me so heavily, she did not let on. Instead, she shook her head at the dark circles beneath my eyes and my shaking limbs, and helped Atem bring me to the couch. She then whisked him out of the room with so much fervor despite his protests that both of us were laughing by the end. Monifa never meant harm.

She then turned her attention back to me. And from the angry look in her eyes, I knew that none of our laughter had affected her. I sobered instantly.

"How long will you keep this up, my princess?" demanded Monifa.

"Keep up what?" I asked, my cheeks flaring. I had only heard her use that tone with other servants before, but never me. I almost shrank back, but managed to hold my place. "What are you talking about?"

"This..._brawling_." She spat the word as if it were as dirty as a curse. "What are you thinking, Princess? Do you honestly believe you can be a warrior? This is not the life the gods have chosen for you," she continued, stripping away my clothes with more force than usual. "You are _not_ built like Theoris."

_You don't know that_, I wanted to say, but the words didn't form on my tongue. She dunked me into the water and scrubbed away the grime that had accumulated from the day's session, and then moved onto my hair. She worked in a pressing silence, her lips firmly shut. There was nothing I could say to mitigate her anger, and I found I rather didn't care.

She dressed me in another clean linen sheath, and then took a step back to examine her handiwork. She closed her eyes.

"I am sorry, Princess," she said when she finally spoke, her tone level but still full of deference. "Forgive me; I spoke out of turn."

My eyes met hers, but I neither accepted nor rejected her apology. She bowed and left the room, leaving me to scramble around for this book and finish recording everything.

In the very deepest, darkest part of my heart, I know that Monifa is right. In the end, it will not matter if I succeed in overcoming my obstacles. I cannot keep up this game for long. I may have power, but right now, it feels more like I am pretending that I have power more than actually harnessing and using it. Sooner or later, someone is going to come to their senses and realize that I am getting nowhere, that I am not worth the effort, that I am a failed attempt. I will be forced to stop evading the inevitable and become the subordinate of a man.

And this is why I cannot acknowledge whatever I feel towards Prince Atem. Wingweaver, I hope you are reading this through my eyes, because I need you to know.

Nothing good can come out of this, this little infatuation. The moment my time runs out, my suitor will have been chosen for me, and I will need to marry him. Prince Atem will go on to marry a woman of far greater talents in every area than me, and rule the kingdom as he was always destined to.

We were never on the same level to begin with. It was foolish to even pretend such a thing could happen.

Akila

* * *

All of today was simply bizarre. Let me see how far I can go in recording it.

Practice today began with an interesting twist. I arrived at the courtyard before Priest Seth and Prince Atem, a rarity. Another one of the boys (all right, so he must have been at least sixteen) challenged me to a duel. I don't suppose he would have, if none of his friends had been watching, but that is beside the point.

Priest Seth, who arrived just in time for this, was intrigued.

"At the moment," he said, stepping forward in the light, "you are only capable of summoning one monster at a time. But how about we try two? You may summon your Wingweaver, as well as another monster from the temples."

"And would you like for me to summon two _ka_ as well, Priest Seth?" asked the insolent teenager with great deference. I scowled.

"No," said Priest Seth, uncharacteristically amused. I could tell that he was warming to the idea in his mind. "I will summon a monster."

My challenger was so starstruck that I almost thought another would have to take his place. This, however, was not the case. He summoned to the field Sinister Serpent, a vivid green snake whose tongue slithered constantly out of its cruel smirk, while Priest Seth chose his spirit _ka_ Duos, a humanoid-like creature with bat wings clad in the color of midnight, wielding a carved sword.

I did not know what else to summon other than my Wingweaver, so I chose a monster that I had heard about in passing once before: Protector of the Throne. From the moment I summoned her to the field, I almost regretted it—she was a beautiful queen lazily lounging on her husband's throne, casually regarding her attackers with a careless eye. Clearly, despite her name, she was in no mood to defend her country.

"Ready, princess?" asked Priest Seth, a little more animated than usual. I gave a curt nod and braced myself for the battle.

It was my challenger who attacked first. His Sinister Serpent struck out faster than my eyes could follow, aiming straight for Wingweaver's heart. But with a single beat of her wings, she catapulted into the skies to evade the attack. Protector of the Throne was not so lucky, as I had forgotten to call for her to defend herself. Months of working with Wingweaver, who often didn't need direction at all, had made me forget that not all _ka_ acted this way. The viper sunk its fangs into her side, and I staggered back as two piercings bit into my abdomen.

Priest Seth took my hesitation as his opportunity to strike.

"Wingweaver!" I shouted, as I tried to steady myself. One hand still clutched my waist. "Deflect his attack, then strike with Mystic Aura!"

To Wingweaver, I did not need to specify commands—she knew exactly what I meant. She flew forward to conjure a wall to block Seth's attack, which caused her to ricochet backwards from the force of the impact. She used that energy to soar back and lash out at Sinister Serpent with all of her energy.

"Excellent," remarked Priest Seth dryly, as his partner crumpled to the ground, clutching his sides in agony. "But was it truly necessary to unleash all your power?"

_Was it?_ I demanded through gritted teeth.

_I was defending you. At all costs. _During battle, she really was ignorant of other extraneous issues...like safety. _If he challenged you, he should have completely understood the consequences of battling against __**me**_.

_Yes, but_—

"Princess, if you are finished wrestling with your conscience, I suggest we continue," Priest Seth's icy voice cut through our conversation. "You must never become distracted from battle! After all, you still have yet to defeat me!"

I glared at him, but then relented because he was right. Beside him, the boy was being pulled to his feet by a few of his friends, with no lasting harm done. "Protector of the Throne!" I commanded raising my arm. "Attack his Duos!"

The idle, blue-clad queen heaved a sigh, as if even getting up from her beloved throne was as difficult as building a pyramid single-handedly. But she swung her legs off the side and took slow, regal steps towards Duos. Her eyes narrowed as flares of green light appeared at her fingertips. There was a flicker of heat in the air as she gathered together her power and attacked.

It hit Duos straight on, and caused Seth to stagger back, his steely grimace uncovering his pain. But it was not strong enough to stop his _ka_ completely as he managed to bear the brunt of the attack and still charge forward to destroy her with his scythe. This time, instead of a venomous bite, it was as if the blade had slashed right through my heart and lungs. As I fell to my knees, I half-expected that I would stop breathing.

_Let me take over! _Wingweaver urged, panicked. _I can defeat him!_

_"_No! I need to do this!" I shouted, not realizing that the words were flying out of my mouth. "Did you forget? _You _obey _me!"_

_I am the servant of none! _she cried back, turning towards me. Her eyes flashed with a sizzling anger, and I thought she might attack me.

Priest Seth always recognizes opportunities. Seeing my own monster turn against me, distracted from the fight, was just what he needed for his Duos to rush forward and strike me directly. Both of us felt the searing pain, but Wingweaver merely dissipated in light while I suffered another painful slash of the sword. Within me, even through the haze of agony, I could feel her retreat away in bitterness. That was fine, I decided. She could stalk away like a little child. Let her come to the conclusion that _I_ was not the one to be directed around.

There were cries of congratulations from the bystanders that watched the duel for Priest Seth, but my challenger slinked away, supported by his comrades. As I tried to catch my breath and overcome the suffocation, Priest Seth came towards me.

"That was not as bad as I expected of you," said Priest Seth. He offered me his hand without bending. Despite having half a mind to brush it away, I took it with a bitter curse.

"You have the makings of a sailor," he remarked. "It is only too bad that you are a princess and not an unrestrained vagabond."

"You forget that I've been living with them long enough to forget my own roots," I reminded him, as he helped me stagger along the sides of the courtyard. I had expected him to let go of me at first chance and leave me to stumble on my own. But no, he was assisting me instead. I decided not to count my blessings. "It's a wonder that I can simply walk in sandals and a dress once more!"

"Let's not put things into such a perspective," he advised. At this, I gave a dry chuckle. I immediately regretted it—there was a sharp jab in my abdomen that I know would have made me tumble, if Priest Seth had not been there to catch me in his arms. Feeling a little awkward, I patted his shoulder in thanks, and let him help me to a bench near the hallway. He said nothing, no words of either criticism nor encouragement (though I highly doubted something of the latter would ever leave his lips) and that made me a bit more uncomfortable.

My head was still feeling dizzy, so I leaned forward to rest my forehead on my knees. I took a few deep breaths, a vain effort to placate the fury still swirling within me. It wasn't that I had lost to Seth that bothered me—he is a member of the Millennium Court, after all—but that I had practically incriminated myself. I had been unable to fully bend Wingweaver to my will as she was supposed to be, and that had caused us to lose.

That made Monifa's worse echo in my head. Was she right? I was still powerful, despite all my shortcomings.

"Please be honest with me, Seth," I said quietly, when the painful throbbing of my temples had become manageable. I raised myself so that my arms were resting on my knees, and then looked up into his steely blue eyes. "Am I so terrible a summoner?"

He raised an eyebrow. But there was a hesitant pause before he answered.

"I would not have allowed this double battle to take place today had I any doubts about your competency," he said, and nothing more. This, coming from a man like him, made something like faint hope flicker through me.

"Even though I am so weak?" I asked, more as a statement than a complaint. I wasn't fishing for compliments here—Seth was not one of those men. I ran one hand through my matted hair and gathered it to one shoulder. I lowered my eyes to the ground. "And Wingweaver so…untamed?"

"I think what it is is that you are still exploring the depths of your potential," he said finally, pausing again. "Are you already giving up, Princess?"

"It has been a month," I reminded him. "I have been in training for a month. And yet, every day, I feel like I have only just begun."

It was a sprinting servant racing towards us that saved him from having to respond. He was in such a haste to reach Priest Seth that his wig nearly slipped off his head. He stopped abruptly before us and coughed out something unintelligible.

Seth's glare was cold.

"Catch your breath, and then once again relay your message to me," he ordered, his tone clipped. The servant bowed again, so that Seth couldn't see his flushed face.

"The-_cough_-Priest-_cough-_Mahaado-_heave_-wishes for me -_huh _-to inform you-_cough_-that she-_cough_-has been-_heave _-captured," the man puffed out, grasping at his heart. "The-_cough_-Millennium Court-_cough_-awaits-_heave_-your presence."

"And they will not start without me," finished Seth. His thin eyebrows shot up in surprise. "So Mahaado finally managed to do something right, didn't he?" he murmured to himself, seemingly amused. Quickly, he turned to me.

"I must leave you now, Princess. We will pick up here tomorrow."

I nodded, wincing. It seemed that any movement at all was connected to the pain of the wound.

Seth's keen eye caught even that. "Would you assist the princess to her quarters?" he asked of the servant, still trying to catch his breath. "It seems she will not make it without additional assistance."

"I get along fine on my own," I told him with a vicious glare. "Please inform me again of the reason why you are prioritizing my well-being.

"You _are_ my student," he answered, a small tilt to his lips.

"So if I had not been under your tutelage, you would have let me continue to suffer?" I countered with a sly grin. The servant moved forward, unsure if I would actually allow him to do what Priest Seth had ordered him to carry out.

"Don't play with logic like that, Princess, you only make yourself a fool," he advised, turning away from me with a swish of his robes. "I will see you later."

"Of course," I said, preening like the perfect nobility I was supposed to be. But he was already gone.

I scowled in his direction.

"Princess…" the servant approached me hesitantly, unsure of what it was that I truly wanted. I glanced towards him warily.

"If you have other duties to attend to, I see no reason for you to linger about here," I told him. "I will rest a while and I will make my way back on my own."

"I do not, my lady," he said, docile, his eyes focused on the floor. "I shall wait."

I would assume had anyone else except a member of the royal family given that order, this servant would have been quick to ignore. But Seth, I suppose, does have a sort of reputation within these walls, and that meant that the servant stayed where he was, his eyes on me, watching for any sign of collapse.

In the end, out of irritation, I allowed him to escort me back to my rooms, albeit, a few paces behind me. I was so focused on hurrying back to my chambers without the man realizing I was in pain, that I didn't notice Mana barreling through the hallways until she crashed into me.

"Akila! I was just looking for you!" she exclaimed. She practically bounced off me, wide eyes wondering why I didn't as well.

That was because I, on the other hand, assumed the fetal position, content to spend the rest of my days lying on the ground, tying to hold myself together. The impact had caused the pains and aches to start up all over again, as if they had never even quelled in the first place.

"Are you all right?" Mana bent over me in concern.

I closed my eyes and grimaced. "Just…peachy…"

"Well, perfect, because I need you to come with me!"

"Mana, I don't plan to go anywhere with you."

She hauled me up off the floor, resting my arm on her shoulder. "See, that's what you think, but you'll want to come when I tell you what I'm up to!"

I sighed, knowing that the only way I would placate her was if I played along. "All right, Mana. What is it?"

"We're going to do some spying!"

"_What_?" My eyes went wide and I was alert, glancing down at her in shock. "What did you just say?"

She shrugged. "Master Mahaado never leaves my training unless it is absolutely imperative. The whole Court has been summoned! And, as far as I know, there have been no breaches in the walls of Egypt, no country threatening war against us, no famine—"

"Well then, what _do_ you think it is?" I asked wearily. The servant was still behind us, listening to every word, perhaps. When I turned back to face him, his eyes immediately averted to the floor.

"Please leave us," I told him. "I will see myself back to my chambers safely."

He could not argue with a direct order, even if it came from the Priest Seth himself, so the servant could only bow, and then return from where he had come.

I focused my attention back on Mana, trying to control my weary head. "Mana, you know that court business is extremely tedious."

"All the more reason to go," was the way she say it. She shrugged carelessly. "Is there no way that you can walk any faster? Why does it feel as if I am dragging sacks of stone?"

"Mana, I am tired, and I am sore, and I all want to do is sleep away this pain," I told her. "Is that simply too much to ask?"

"Well, I know you're strong, so just bear with the pain for a while," she said cheerily. "It will soon be gone because you just won't be able to face it. Now, come. Let us—"

She stopped abruptly, and because I had still been expecting her to keep walking, I almost toppled forward. Mana hoisted me a little bit more securely and then ducked us both behind a wall.

Guards were approaching the doors of the Audience Chamber, two of them forcing the prisoner between them to walk. I could see nothing but a dirty white dress, bare feet, and a sheet of inky black hair, longer than anyone else I knew.

"Mana," I whispered, poking her ribs. "Is that—"

"Akila," she said just at the same time, eyes wide. "I—"

We glanced at each other with wide eyes. The moment the doors to the chamber slammed to a close, Mana clasped onto my wrist and dragged me back out, where two remaining guards still flanked the entrance. Their lined eyes grew from wary to confused when they saw us approach.

"Hello boys," she said with a bright smile. "Care to tell us what's going on in there?"

It took everything in my power not to gape at Mana.

The guards glanced at each other.

"Mana," said the older one, with a hint of exasperation in his voice. He shook his head. "You know we cannot reveal anything inside these walls."

"Oh come," said Mana, crossing her arms. "It's never stopped you before." Without even waiting for an indignant response, she turned to the younger guard, who was perhaps my age. "Ranofer, is the entire court inside?"

This one exchanged glances with his partner, who heaved a mighty sigh and shook his head. Clearly, Mana had done this too many times before. I wondered if she had always brought an unwilling accomplice.

"Yes, Mana," said the younger one, grasping his spear with both hands. "But we cannot say anymore—"

"Who is the prisoner?" asked Mana, continuing her wave of questions.

The older one shrugged. He didn't have much self-control, I noted. "Just some girl," was all he said.

I blinked. That didn't seem enough to warrant a whole hearing devoted to her. Then again, I had never known anyone to run away and be dragged back, so perhaps there wasn't such a protocol for this bizarre circumstance.

Mana's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing right?" she shook her head. "And here I am wasting my time on you."

"I thought I had heard a little disturbance," came a voice that I'd been dreading. Mana visibly flinched, and then turned away from the guards.

"Master Mahaado," she said. "You sensed my presence?"

"I cannot ignore the aura of my apprentice," said Mahaado with a weary sigh. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was curious," admitted Mana. I admired the relationship she and Mahaado had—it was clear that one was the teacher and the other simply a student, but the student would never lie to her teacher. Mana still had enough respect and self-preservation. "And we saw her get lead in. Master Mahaado, is it who—"

"Mana." Mahaado's tone was stern. "You are overstepping your boundaries."

"Yes, Master." Mana's hands clasped together, her eyes dropping to the floor. I stepped forward, unable to see Mana so meek.

"Priest Mahaado," I said, a little hesitantly. "Please…I just want to know. Was it Lady Yu Ying that was lead into the Audience Chamber?"

He met my eyes. I was sure he would not lie to me, or even evade the answers.

"Both you girls are very perceptive," he said finally, "but you are not permitted here. If it concerns either one of you, be certain that we will include you. Until then, I must ask you to leave."

Seeing as we had no other alternative, Mana and I glanced at each other. We sort of had a bit of a inner conversation, where we both mutually agreed to leave without speaking. We turned away from Mahaado together.

"What now?" I asked Mana, when we had turned down another corridor. "What do we do?"

"We will just have to wait," she vowed. "I don't give up so easily. Master Mahaado knows this, and they will all cave to us eventually."

"Are you always so determined?" I asked curiously.

She laughed at this. The little altercation with Mahaado had done nothing to dampen her spirits, and I was pleased to see that she was not bothered by Mahaado's tone and words.

"Of course," she said, as if there could be no other answer. "How else could we get what we truly desire?"

I smiled down at her. "I am glad, Mana."

She sighed. "We just have to wait. Until then, what say you about finding sustenance? I am quite hungry."

"I think that is a fine idea."

We ended up returning to my chambers, where I called in Monifa to bring in some sweet pastries and fruits. After our last quarrel, she had been distinctly obedient, eager to show me that she was regretting having spoken out of turn. She knew as well as I did how valuable her position within the House of Pharaoh was, and would not do anything further to hurt it.

Mana reclined on my bed, while I tucked my feet beneath me on my couch. In her hands, she held a honey cake, while I bit into a fig. We ate a few moments in silence, relishing the moment of peace. But I know both of us were still very much distracted by the purpose of such a hearing.

"I really want to know what is going on," confessed Mana to the ceiling. "I just do."

"Do not worry," I told her. "I am sure that if we pry enough, they will have to. Besides, you say Prince Atem is present? I am sure that he would reveal it to us if we ask nicely enough."

Mana raised her head and laughed. "You make it so easy! I think you are becoming as curious as I am!"

"I am only trying to empathize with you!" I told her haughtily. "I care not for a foreigner!"

"Of course," said Mana, flopping back. "Of course."

We were quiet for another moment, until Monifa came in and announced that we needed to begin getting ready for the evening meal. I offered Mana one of my dresses and the use of my cosmetics, which she happily took. We changed into fresh dresses and Monifa quickly applied our make up.

But at dinner, not a single member of the Millennium Court was present. Pharaoh Aknamkanon was, of course, because he has to, but his son was noticeably absent. Joyful, boisterous conversations continued, but there was a noticeable unhappiness amongst the noble ladies of the court, who had been so set upon another chance at charming the Prince of Egypt.

Mana and I glanced at each other over our food, exchanging apprehension. What was so important that all members of the Millennium Court had to skip dinner for? What exactly was going on the Audience Chamber? Now, my own interest was peaked.

But I suppose I will have to wait for any sort of revelation. Even after the dinner festivities, there was no sign of the Millennium Court and their prince. Mana and I agreed that we would go together, because if we went alone, they would overpower us.

It seems that I have managed to write all this without taking a break. It makes me feel proud that I have been able to do so, but still aggravated that I do not know what the Millennium Court is dealing with. So, until I do know, all I can and will do sleep.

Akila

* * *

To some old readers, if parts of this chapter seem familiar, that's because it is :D I vastly re-wrote Chapter 20 when I realized that I just didn't like it at all. If you have left a review of the previous chapter, please do so again! Anonymous reviews are activated, so feel free to tell me what you think! If you didn't last time, here's a second chance :D

To new readers, thank you very much for stopping by! This was a beast of a chapter, but I do hope you found it interesting! I am, as always, very sorry that I have taken so long to update. I am currently working on writing/revising the next few chapters, so look out for those soon!

**Please**, as always, leave a review. They are invaluable to me, and after all the hard work that went into producing this chapter, they are like the best candy in the world :D


	21. Veracity

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. After four years, you'd think I wouldn't have to write this anymore.

* * *

**Veracity**

I feel horrible. I feel as if I've had too much to drink and I've thrown up all that there is inside of me. My head throbs and my mind is weak, but I've sat for a while, staring at the ceiling and gathering my thoughts together slowly before feeling all right enough to reach for this book and begin writing. I think I'm of clear enough mind right now to record what has transpired this afternoon accurately.

This reed pen feels so heavy in my hand that I do not know if I am capable of recording all that has happened this afternoon. Still, I will try. Ma'at knows I will try. Writing in this book has always seemed to help me relax and think a bit more clearly, but we will have to see if that can happen again, especially in this hangover.

But I must confess: I do not think it will. Even through the drowsiness, what has occurred this afternoon is something that keeps me from sleep still.

A message was relayed to me last night that this morning's training was cancelled. It gave no reason, but I could assume that it was because of the prisoner that Mana and I had glimpsed yesterday. Monifa saw the deflated expression in my eyes as I scanned the hieroglyphics on the papyrus, but she kept her opinions to herself.

Still, as she was getting me dressed, I thought I might have caught a gleam of triumph in her eyes.

"Can I do anything else for you, my lady?" she asked, polite and distant as she always was now. She stood beside the vanity, her hand clasped to the opposite shoulder in a sign of deference, her eyes down to the ground.

"Fetch Mana?" I asked. "Priest Mahaado may have cancelled her training as well. I'd like to speak with her."

Monifa bowed. "Of course."

As it turned out, I was right. Priest Mahaado had cancelled Mana's training as well. I told her my suspicions, but added that I had some doubts about whether or not I was right.

"No, you can't be wrong. It has to be her," she said, grabbing a dates from the platter. She was sprawled on my couch, as comfortable as a lounging cat. "But I've just got to wonder what's taking them so long. With the Millennium Items, it should be easy to extract any information they need."

"The weather then," I said lamely, glancing outside at my balcony where the thin morning mist was becoming an afternoon rain. Both of us had slept in late, and I'd woken up feeling far more refreshed than I'd been in a long time. My collection of bruises felt like long ago memories, but ached if I moved too quickly.

Mana and I ran through another series of possibilities until the fruit was gone, each one more outlandish than the last, but it soon became clear that neither of us cared. What did it matter if the Millennium Court ran into some difficulties here and there? In the end, they always succeeded. Why would this time be anything different? How could they fail, when the Egyptian gods themselves were on their side?

So Mana and I, tired of our ludicrous guessing games that were ending more in laughter than plausible answers, decided to leave my quarters. Remaining cooped up within four walls had made her antsy, and a restless Mana only spelled trouble. We decided to pay a visit to the Temple of Hathor, as Mana had felt it necessary to lay down some offerings for a close friend who was near giving birth. I had no one to pray or thank the goddess for, so I laid a simple offering on her altar and asked for general protection of my loved ones and future.

"So…what are we going to do now, Akila?" asked Mana, as she sat cross-legged on the cold temple floor. She glanced up at the huge statue of the goddess towering over us.

"With what?" I asked, rearranging my offerings on the altar.

"The rest of today."

"I don't know," I said. "I suppose we'll just have to wait until they finish before we can bombard them." I pressed my hands together and bowed my head to murmur a few words of prayer. I glanced up at the goddess, whose eyes and lips were gently smiling, but it seemed a placid, faraway smile, the kind a distant queen gives to appease the squabbling peasants below her that she cannot truly ever understand. Feeling as though another one of my prayers had gone unheeded, I sighed, and glanced down at Mana. "Shall we leave?"

"Why bother?" She inspected her clean fingernails. Her gaze flitted towards the edge of the room, where a few young apprentice priestesses were watching us with a certain guarded wariness. They could not have known who I was, but perhaps they knew Mana, because she gave them a dark look and sighed.

"Yes, I suppose." She held out her arms for me to pull her to her feet. "I do hate theses dresses," she said, dusting off her long sheath dress. I wore an identical one, tied at the waist with an indigo sash. "I can't run at all. What if I need to escape from a raging alligator or a furious hippo—"

I gave a short laugh as we turned away from the statue of Hathor. "Mana, that won't happen."

There was a figure in the corridor that was approaching that made Mana and I slow our stride. From far away, we could tell that it was a person of importance, so we edged towards the sides of the corridor, to allow her to pass. But to our surprise, it was the High Priestess of Hathor, and when she approached us, she bowed.

"Princess Akila. Lady Mana," she said, the slightest of smiles crossing her stern face when she rose. "I had hoped to find you. The Priest Mahaado is waiting for you in the atrium. Will you meet him?"

We glanced at each other with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "What could this be for?" I asked the priestess.

She shook her head. "He asked me only to find you both," she told me. "I can lead you, if you do not know the way."

"That is fine," said Mana, not unkindly. "I can guide her. Please, we do not wish to take you away from the rest of your duties."

"Very well then," the priestess said, inclining her head just barely before leaving us both.

"What could this be for?" echoed Mana, as we hurried down the corridor to the front entrance of the temple. "Do you think—"

"We'll find out," I replied softly, when we turned the corner to find Priest Mahaado standing exactly where the priestess had said he would be. He faced the outer streets of the watching, his perceptive eyes watching with focused concentration on the daily lives of the people he had dedicated his own life to protecting. With that look in his eyes, and his back straight and unwavering, I had never thought to be afraid of him before.

"Master Mahaado," said Mana respectfully, bowing low.

"Mana. Princess Akila." There was not a single emotion that I could detect from his impregnable stony mask of a face. I was beginning to think he might be taking notes from Seth's characteristic steely expressions. "Isis told me I might find you here."

"What would you need us for?" asked Mana, nothing but innocent curiosity evident in her voice.

Mahaado gave almost a sliver of a smile, noting her eagerness. "I told you yesterday that if the prisoner concerned any one of you, you would be promptly informed." He turned his gaze towards me, as if Mana was not there beside me. "And so, I must keep to my word. The prisoner has requested an audience with you, Princess, before her exile."

I blinked, and bit my tongue to keep back the flood of questions. "Who is it?" I decided to ask. "Is it Yu Ying?"

Mahaado shook his head. "I will not say, not here," he said. I glanced over his shoulder, thinking that I would see spies hidden in the walls. "Now, if you don't mind," he said, a little grimly, "come with me. She is being held at the palace before her release, and I thought it might be best if we leave before the rain gets any harder."

His hope for us to return without becoming completely drenched was only partially met. The rains today had not been expected, and the droplets were falling more than they had when Mana and I arrived at the temple.

When we arrived at the palace, Mahaado left the reins of his chariot to the groomsmen, and led the way to another wing of the palace that I had not yet visited. There was a lack of colorful paintings and décor on the walls, a peculiarity that I could not get used to. Everywhere I looked, images of the jackal headed god of death and the Scales of Ma'at were present, reminders of what horrors waited after death.

"She is being held here," said Mahaado, meeting the eyes of the guards briefly who allowed us to pass. I followed Mahaado and Mana into the prison, the constant echoes dripping of water sending chills up my spine. It was dark here, with only the torches to bring light, but even that was barely enough. I focused only on the direction that we were going in, not trusting myself to gaze at either side at what horrors awaited behind the bars. There was already a figure standing by the cell that we were headed towards. It was only when I came closer that I recognized it to be Priest Shada, his bald head gleaming in the torchlight.

"Princess Akila," he said, inclining his head as we approached. "Mana. Mahaado."

"Has she spoken anything?" asked Mahaado in a low voice. I glanced behind the bars of the cell, where the prisoner stood near the wall, her head down.

"No. She has been very silent."

"That is unsettling," Mana said quietly. "For we all know what horrors silence can conceal."

I tried not to let Mana's words bother me. "What is her crime?"

"Espionage," said Shada. "But she was an accomplice, not the mastermind. We were searching for her from the beginning of your kidnap, for any loose threads that would lead to clues as to who was behind it all."

The figure within the cell lifted her head slightly, as if roused to life by our conversation. I caught sight of her dirtied skin, her hallowed eyes, the stringy hair hanging into her face. Though the features were similar, I was astonished to find that it was not Yu Ying sitting in the corner of the cell. The delicate, ethereal beauty that Yu Ying had so easily possessed was not within this girl, who held a different sort of plain beauty.

"I know you," said Mana suddenly, recognition flooding her voice. "You're one of Lady Yu Ying's companions. You came with us when the prince brought us to the pavilion in the sky."

She nodded her head deeply, but only once, before lifting her eyes.

"I thought I had requested to speak with the princess alone," was all she said. Her voice was stronger than I had anticipated it to be. There was nothing to suggest that she had been weakened or distraught, even though she was chained to the wall of a prison.

"And you will receive this wish, Lady Bi Hua," said Mahaado smoothly, courteously. He was not about to let some foreign prisoner gain the advantage here. Still, at my side, he gave a small inclination of his head. "But know that we do not leave our princess alone, not even for a moment."

The warning was clear. She bowed her head once more. "Of course. I understand."

I saw Mahaado and Shada exchange glances one last time before both turned to leave. Mana stayed for only a moment longer to grasp my shoulder tightly before turning around as well. I waited until the door had been shut behind them before taking one deep breath to allay my nerves and my beating heart. My curiosity was strong, but my nerves won out. What could this prisoner possibly have to tell me?

"You are not Yu Ying," I said, speaking first to break the silence. The woman arranged herself into a neat, cross-legged position and when she gazed into my eyes, I was shocked to find that she could not have been much older than myself. Yu Ying and I had at least been the same age.

She gave a smile, one that did not meet the coolness of her eyes. "No," she answered simply. "My lady is dead."

Her words made me freeze. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to be sorry? At that moment, I could think of nothing that Yu Ying had committed against me that had made me really despise her. It was all the games of noblewomen, nothing that truly warranted anything stronger than irritation.

Still, it wasn't as if we were bosom friends.

"I…am sorry to hear that," I said, my voice wooden.

Bi Hua laughed. "If you are not sincere in your grief, Princess, why speak at all? She will not bear a grudge against you for that."

That made me bristle. Who knew what the dead would do? Outwardly, I brushed it off and said, "How did she die?"

"I suppose we will get to it," she said, a little carelessly, as if we were having a trite, lady-like conversation over honey cakes and date wine. She paused for a moment, her eyes made larger in the flickering torchlight. "Come, sit beside me." She gestured one chained hand on the ground.

For a moment, I stood.

"Please," she added, with only a touch of courtesy.

I knew why she wanted this, though I could hardly fathom her insistence upon it. Still, without breaking eye contact with her, I obeyed, lowering myself gingerly onto the ground, thanking the gods I had chosen to wear a long dress.

The moment we were equals, she opened her mouth.

"So you are the little princess my lady gave up everything to destroy," she remarked, her brown eyes scrutinizing me beneath the glow of the torches. "This is, shall we say, a bittersweet meeting?"

"Have you asked me to come here so that you might observe and comment for your own benefit," I asked, "or have you really something of value to say?"

At my words, she gave a little laugh, and that was all it took to convince me of what she had said about her former position. It was full of elegantly moderated amusement, the kind noble women are taught from birth to master. My view of her shifted, and my curiosity grew.

"You are very much like my lady with your impatient streak," she noted. "Very well. I shall waste time no longer. Your friend knows who I am. But do you?"

"No." I met her eyes without shame. Ever since returning from my kidnap, I have taken care to note faces and personalities, to guess those that are harmless and those that may come with a vicious bite. It has been difficult, simply because there are so many people in Pharaoh's court, but I've learned the importance of being aware of my surroundings the hard way. Before the kidnapping, I did not—I was so careless then, letting faces meld into non-distinct blurs. I am determined not to let that happen again.

Mostly because I do _not_ want another trip into the desert.

"I was one of the Lady Yu Ying's closest companions," she told me. "The one she trusted above all others with her secrets. It is because she confided in me that the wielders of your Items now know the truth of your demise."

"And your espionage," I added with a raise of my eyebrows. "What sort of spy gets herself caught?"

"That is a loose term to describe what I did," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Perhaps it would be closer to treason, if Egypt was my home country."

My eyes narrowed. "You threatened the safety of the Royal Family."

"If we are to be so general, then yes, I did." She said it so carelessly that I had half a mind right there to leave. "But come, Princess, enough of this chit chat. I want to be the one to tell you this. I don't trust those priests and courtiers to inform you the true story, and your lack of patience means we have even less time than I hoped."

_I do not have a lack of patience_, I wanted to snap. Instead, I closed my eyes and smashed a lid on my irritation. I exhaled through my nostrils and looked back at her.

"And, pray tell, why do you have such an insistence upon informing me? Surely your ulterior motive—"

"Priorities change," she said, but this time, there was a little snap to her words. "And besides, you played a part in her downfall. Wouldn't you like to know what?"

She was sitting there and dangling someone's secrets in front of me. How could she it do in such an untroubled manner? I wanted to snap that I cared nothing for this story, for the rumors and gossip of noblewoman that we were. Or in her case, was.

But I kept my lips pressed together. Patience. Restraint.

I cursed myself for my own curiosity.

"So where does our story begin?" I asked, setting up the scene for her.

She smiled.

"It begins the day the two of you met in the lotus garden," said Bi Hua. "Already, my lady had an infatuation with the prince and had hoped it would blossom into something more. But there was something in her way, and you know of it, of course."

No, I really didn't. And I told her so.

This was what made Bi Hua's flawless mask of composure slip.

"You are as dense as a pile of bricks, you know that?" she said. "The prince was clearly infatuated with _you_, Princess. Could you not see?"

I'd certainly had suspicions and hopes for a long time now, but always, common sense and logic made them falter. The impossibility of it all…I couldn't let myself get my hopes up so far. Prince Atem…choosing me above all other women? Right. The gods might as well succumb to the shadows first.

"We are merely friends," I tried to say, but she shook her head.

"Friends," she scoffed. "If the two of you were merely friends, Yu Ying would be alive and his wife right now."

I wanted to utter so many retorts, but I bit my tongue to hold them back.

"But you and the prince were not merely friends, so she had to find other ways. She kept persisting, but it became clear that the prince was enamored with you. Those efforts ceased. He was blinded by his affection, unable to truly see just how unfit you were for him, and so, she had to find another way to snare him.

Recollections of what Bakura had once said to me long ago were echoed in my mind. I hazarded a guess. "She played a part in the kidnapping."

Bi Hua nodded. "The thief had been lurking in the palace as a shadow for days then, and caught sight of that _ka_ battle. He played on her desires, and a bargain was struck between them. She would assist him in capturing you, and then he would provide her with a clear path to the prince." Now, Bi Hua sighed. "But she miscalculated. devotion the prince felt to his closest friends was deeper than she could have imagined. He left immediately with the priests and soldiers to find you after you were taken. We stayed in the Golden Palace for as long as we could, until the ambassador announced that it was time for our delegation to return to the Middle Kingdom."

"But both of you managed to stay in Egypt."

"No, we did not," said Bi Hua. Her eyes held mine, their firm gaze unnerving. "After exhausting all possible chances for us to remain here, she finally begged the thief for assistance. He was unwilling, but she was persistent. Finally, he created a dust storm that destroyed our caravan. She wanted him to bring us back to the palace, but he did not. He claimed only to help when it did not inconvenience him, and to continue to do so would be a losing battle. He left us stranded in the desert."

"And so—"

"And so, my lady was distraught. But not desperate, no, not yet. It had not hit her how dire her situation had become, how truly hopeless it was for her to win the hand of a prince. She was betrothed already, didn't you know? He was here with us…but he perished in the dust storm. Only we survived."

"Lady Luck was favorable," I said, the words sardonic to my ears.

She gave a small snort. "Favorable. Being only five miles from the city walls, if that's what you call favorable. We made our way back to the palace, but were not even afforded a visit with any noble that had once befriended us. The palace groomsmen gave us supplies and horses and lead us to the gates."

Bi Hua glanced down at her hands. "But my lady was not yet ready to leave. She was so set upon her dreams that she insisted we stay in the city. We found work as weavers, as a way to bide our time until the prince return."

"Eventually, he did come back. But he came home with you in tow. My lady came alive again, and tried to re-enter the palace. No one there recognized her, not even when she put on her best clothes. There was no way she could seen the prince again."

"Don't tell me she went back to begging the Thief King," I said, feeling more dreary than riveted. Perhaps it was the latter she was hoping for. "This story is becoming more and more sensational with every word. Do you expect me to believe it?"

Her nostrils flared. "Do you think I have an easy time believing it? I had to watch my best friend wither away and _die_, after all her best efforts to secure her dreams. She did everything she could, but someone made it impossible for her to succeed."

A moment of silence as realization dawned upon me.

"So that's what this is," I said, my hands curling into fists. "That's why you insisted that you break the story to me. Both of us know Yu Ying lost her mind and caused her own demise in the pursuit of her aspirations, but you blame it on me. You are trying to put her blood on my hands. The 'priests and courtiers' would _never—_"

"Never what?" she demanded. "Tell you the full, whole _truth_ as I have?"

"_Full truth_? You waste my time with this!" My glare was furious as I leapt to my feet. To tower over her…it brought on a rather strange, enlivened feeling after being forced to listen to her macabre story. I took one step and curled one hand around the vertical rods that kept her trapped. "Do not try to hide your motivations for telling this story, Bi Hua. I will not be held accountable for the actions of another, _especially_ when I have done no wrong. It is you who should be ashamed for standing by and allowing your friend to run herself into madness."

"I did no such thing!" shrieked Bi Hua. She rose to her feet now too but the chains around her wrist held her back. "She was my closest friend. I supported her unconditionally!"

"If you were a real friend," I said, "you would have realized a better path for her and tried to make her see it."

Her eyes narrowed. "Akila—"

"Do not address me!" I exclaimed, more sharply than I had intended. The doors behind me suddenly burst open, and Mahaado and Shada strode in. Mana trailed behind them.

"What Yu Ying did with her life, that is none of my concern," I said, trying to keep a lid on my answer. "And listen to me, Bi Hua…what's past is past. If you believe that I have wronged her, then keep in mind that she has wronged me as well. But though I might hold the last bits of a grudge, I do not dole out justice. The gods will see to it, and they will see to your punishment as well. And may they be kind to you, for all that you have witnessed but not stopped."

I turned on my heel and strode out, bumping between Mahaado and Shada, and basically running over Mana in my haste. I had to get away from here, away from the cramped and dark dungeons that seemed to converge upon me as I ran.

I burst out of the corridors. Though it was the rain that hit me first, it was as though I had been set free. And then I kept running, through corridors that were not familiar to me.

I finally came to a series of corridors that were more colorful and decorated than the prison. The rain fell through the roof more heavily here, creating a pond in the center where four corridors formed a rectangle. Benches that in better conditions that would have offered a place to sit were now impossible to enjoy. I leaned back against the column, trying to catch my breath but it seemed impossible.

And I sat there, until the dreary skies turned to darkness, until the chill from the rain was coming from the chill of night, until I could see parts of the sky filled with stars twinkling in the sky. There were not so many lanterns on this side of the palace. More times than I could count, I made up my mind to leave and find my way back, but my legs didn't feel like walking.

Now that it was night, I was beginning to regret my decision. No one had passed me in all the time that I'd been sitting there, and I was beginning to think that it was going to be deserted completely.

I forced myself to get to my feet. They hadn't froze, like I thought they would, but each step was difficult, as if I was weighed down by a burden I couldn't quite judge the weight of. With my hands and the dim light of the stars, I felt my way through the corridors.

In the back of my mind, I remembered that I was in the area of the palace where the dungeons were housed, and the thought of coming across a prisoner seemed oddly laughable. It was like I was ten again and lost in the Syrian palace.

And suddenly, I began to feel weary. So weary that every step was beginning to feel like I had stones tied to my feet. My arms were still reaching out for the columns that were so evenly spaced out, but all of a sudden, there was nothing but air. I didn't even know when I hit the ground.

How long I was there, I don't know. I vaguely remember someone pulling me to my feet then and dragging me in a direction that my feet were unwilling to walk in. And then my legs were hauled up into the air and I was cradled.

The drowsiness was coming back as my rescuer carried me through the corridors that I had gotten lost in. Beneath my closed lids, I couldn't tell where I was, but I was beginning to smell the jasmine perfume that was so common in the wing of the palace that I resided in.

The next thing I felt was the soft covers of my bed as my rescuer placed me down. In the moments it had taken to carry me back from my room, I was beginning to feel more alert, but not enough that I wanted to open my mouth and speak.

Still, I could hear things.

"Oh thank Ra," gasped a voice that sounded oddly familiar in the thick fog around my other three senses. "Where did you find her?"

"You don't know want to know," said another voice grimly. "What was she doing in the dungeons?"

I heard a rustle. "I don't know, Your Highness."

There was a garble of something else that sounded rather furious, and then footsteps as the man stormed out. Since I was lying on my own, I felt someone put covers around me again and tuck me in. The candles were all blown out and the door shut behind.

Like I wrote in the beginning of this entry, I've been awake for a while, just staring at the ceiling, trying to gather my thoughts into a cohesive mass that I can transfer to these sheets of papyrus. I believe that I have. Perhaps if I look at this tomorrow morning, I will think differently.

I just glanced at the water clock. It's quite late. The sun will rise in three hours. I know not what time I was put into bed and how long I've been sleeping, but I know it can't be too long. I think I will return to sleep, if I can. I can only think enough to write the physical events. I suppose reflection will have to come later.

I'm going back to bed.

Akila

* * *

This was, without a doubt, one of the _most_ difficult chapters I've ever had to write in both my fanfiction and original fiction projects. The conversation with Bi Hua has gone through so many revisions and edits that I thought I would never get it right. Add that to the fact that this chapter was originally supposed to go on for another four pages in addition to its current eleven and...it would have just been an undefeatable monster.

So I scrapped that idea and ended it here. The chapter still isn't what I want to be, but I'll fix up the errors as I see them :) This story is unfolding how the thirteen-year old me envisioned the story, so I'm just following that outline. And that means that yes, I know how this story is going to end. I know how to get there. I just need to write it :) But yes, we are in the homestretch!

**So thanks very much for reading! You have no idea how humbled it makes me to know that there are people out there who have been with me since the beginning still reading this :) Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

Until next time! :)


End file.
